


September’s Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason’s memories are returning—the ones he never knew he lost.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935205
Comments: 48
Kudos: 99





	1. principium

**mem·o·ry  
** **_noun  
_ ** **something remembered from the past; a recollection.**

* * *

_  
september 1_

“Jason. Earth to Jason.” Jason blinked. Piper waved a stick of celery in his face. “You there? This is Piper McLean, from Earth, calling—” “Yeah, Pipes, I’m here,” Jason said, forcing a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Piper asked as she dipped her celery into a small container with ranch. “N—nothing. Really.” Piper smirked as she munched. It was a beautiful day. The sky was lighter than Jason’s eyes, and a warm breeze tousled his hair. The two were having a picnic by the beach. “I thought you’d just forgotten who I was.” 

Jason’s mind immediately froze up after hearing her words. He felt like a teacher was calling on him, and he’d known the answer, until he was told to say it. “Pipes,” he said slowly, “do you—can I just have a sec? I’m just . . .” Piper frowned. “What’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” Jason’s mind screamed, _I know these words!_ “It’s nothing personal, Piper, I promise,” he assured her. But it _was_ personal. It was very personal. 

Piper studied him, her bright eyes shifting colors in the sun. “Okay,” she said reluctantly, shoving their leftovers into the picnic basket. A smile appeared on her face. “Ready to be destroyed at Capture the Flag tomorrow?” Jason grinned. “Are you?”

Piper laughed. A few months ago, Jason would have been taking in Piper’s soft laugh. But it happened so often, he barely even noticed. _Just like kisses,_ he thought as Piper pecked him on the cheek then ran off to the Aphrodite cabin.

He wasn’t even using the Roman names anymore. Something tugged in Jason’s heart. Jason’s mind urged him to go find Piper. His heart was different.

Jason screwed his eyes shut. He concentrated so hard he thought his mind would frizz out and break. _Hera, if I’m your champion, can I get this thought back?_ Jason prayed. _Memories._ A voice reverberated around his head, whispering, _Not thoughts._ “Yeah, well,” Jason muttered, “I’m clearly missing something. And I’d like it back, please.”

The air around Jason got warmer. He blinked open his eyes. 

Jason frowned as he stared across a stretch of blue water—the San Francisco Bay. The Golden Gate gleamed. 

He recognized where he was. He was standing in one of the watchtowers, on the outskirts of camp, with a beautiful view of the sea. Beside him, Gwen sipped a bottle of water.

“Hey. Look.” Jason squinted as Gwen pointed.

“What—is that a person?” He peered down the beach. “Yeah. Look, she’s bleeding.”

Sure enough, she was. She had long, tangled black hair, matted with dirt and blood, and her clothes were tattered rags hanging off her skinny frame. A long gash ran across her face and continued down her arm. Blood dripped onto the sand. Her eyes were dark, and shone with a fierce intensity. Two short, golden swords were clenched in each hand. At her side, two dogs ran across the sand.

“Must be a demigod,” Jason mused. “Yeah, idiot, come on!” Gwen dragged him along as they ran down the watchtower stairs, then the staircase to the beach.

The girl was running, breathing hard, and Jason was going to ask for her name when suddenly a karpoi burst out of a bush, shrieking indignantly. The girl turned and with an experienced swipe sliced the karpoi in its middle and the monster exploded into quinoa.

Jason was, without a doubt, impressed. The girl studied them, her swords out in a defensive position. She let out a low growl like a wild animal. “Hi,” Gwen tried. The girl didn’t say anything. “Um, what’s your name?” Jason asked. “Are you a demigod?” 

The girl raised her chin ever so slightly. “I’m here from the Wolf House to train with Camp Jupiter. I am a Roman.” “Fantastic,” Jason said, “come with us.” The girl eyed them. “You can trust us . . .” Gwen trailed off. “What’s your name?” 

“Reyna,” Reyna said finally.

“You can trust us, Reyna.”

“What are _your_ names?” Reyna asked. The dogs—which Jason now realized were metal—wove in between Reyna’s legs, their sharp teeth snapping.

“My name is Gwendolyn,” Gwen said cheerfully, “but you can call me Gwen. Based on what just happened, you know you’re a demigod. I’m a legacy of Apollo, and Jason—” “I’m Jason,” Jason interrupted. He added proudly, “I’m the son of Jupiter.” He puffed out his chest for good measure.

Reyna tilted her head, like she wasn’t sure whether to punch him or laugh in pity.

She said, “Should I be impressed?”

_Um, yeah._

“No. Come with us,” Gwen urged.

Reyna relented and followed them.

“What a jerk,” Jason grumbled in Gwen’s ear. She slapped him. “You don’t even know her yet.”

Back at camp, the praetors must have been having fun pairing him with the newbie to scout the beach to make sure there were no more karpoi. 

“So you’re Jason,” Reyna said as they hiked along the beach, her dogs behind them. 

“Yeah.” Jason sized her up, and despite being a few inches shorter, Reyna met him defiantly, the familiar fire blazing behind her eyes. Jason felt a twinge of homesickness as he recalled Reyna’s fiery attitude, her quiet personality and calm confidence. Her unwavering loyalty to the Twelfth Legion. Her unbreakable bravery.

“Son of Jupiter.” 

“That’s me.” He decided to add, “I can fly.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “I don’t really care.” 

But even if she didn’t, they’d had a conversation—really not unlike the countless others they had. Jason’s heart tugged.

She’d talked to him. 

There was a flash of white. And Jason was back at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was setting. How long had he been sitting there?

Footsteps caused him to turn. Piper walked towards him. “Hey,” she said, smiling. Jason bit back a curse. He wanted to think about what he had just seen, by himself. 

It had been the start of a story. The story of their journey.


	2. effugere

_september 2_

Jason shifted in his Greek armor as he prepared for tonight’s capture the flag game. No matter what, he’d always miss the familiarity of Roman armor. He remembered wearing the praetor’s cape. He remembered when he’d had IVLIVS. And, he remembered _her._

“Hey, Watt Head,” said Leo. Piper was on his heels. Both of their helmets had crimson red plumes, while his was a deep blue. “What happened yesterday?” Piper asked. “You can tell us.” For a brief moment, it wasn’t Piper and Leo standing in front of him. It was Reyna and Gwen, their faces full of concern. Jason blinked, and Piper and Leo were back, studying him. “Hey, man,” Leo said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jason mumbled. “And, really, it’s nothing. I just . . .” “Spill,” Leo commanded. Jason sighed. “I was just . . . remembering before. My life at Camp Jupiter.” “When’s ‘before?’” Leo asked. “The—the day me and Reyna, we met. It was when . . . we . . . yeah. I don’t know.” 

_How are you supposed to explain your ex-best friends to your best friends?_

Leo snorted. “Thanks. That explains a lot.”

Piper said, “Oh, remember the first time we flew? At the Grand Canyon?” She sighed happily. “That was so long ago.” Jason felt uncomfortable.

“Yeah. Uh, see you guys.” Leo grinned, setting his hands ablaze. “Prepare to be crushed,” he said, in an _I’m trying to be evil but can’t_ tone. Piper kissed his cheek. “Love you,” she said. “I’ll see you around.”

As Jason met with his team, which consisted of the Hades, Apollo, Hecate, Athena, and Nike kids, and himself, he couldn’t stop thinking of the war games at Camp Jupiter. He dug in his brain, trying to remember anything. Something surfaced in the back of his brain. An elephant. That wasn’t very helpful.

“What do you think, Jason?” Jason shook his head. “Sorry, what?” Annabeth shot him a _pay attention_ look. “I’ve made—” “ _We’ve_ made,” Nico corrected. “I helped.” Annabeth sighed. “We’ve made a plan. Nico will be the one going for their flag, as he can hide easiest. Will, Kayla, Lou Ellen, and Holly are defending. It’ll be up to the rest of us to distract from all angles.” She glanced at the rest of the ten or so campers. 

“I’ll be taking half of us to the right,” Annabeth said. “Jason, you’ll take everyone else to the left.” Everything the way Annabeth led, reminded Jason of one certain daughter of Bellona. “We’ve got this, guys,” Will said, with his usual pep. “Remember, losers have strawberry duty for a week. And stables. Winners get best shower times.” 

The first time he heard it, strawberry duty had sounded pretty mellow to Jason. Heck, it had even sounded fun. He quickly learned that picking strawberries in the heat of the summer for three hours, then driving to the city was _not_ fun. At all. And the stables . . . Jason liked the pegasi okay. But the stuff that came out of those animals—the less said, the better.

An air horn sounded. The game had begun. Jason shoved all thoughts of Camp Jupiter, Reyna, and some elephant out of his mind.

* * *

They lost. Annabeth’s plan had been working well. While the guards had been distracted, Nico had scoured the forest, and he’d been getting close to the flag when Piper yelled, “Blue team, surrender!”

Pretty much everyone within earshot had become a lost cause. She’d then ran towards the guards protecting their flag, and she’d caused chaos. 

She’d said, “Look, behind you! A hydra!” and everyone had turned while Piper took the flag, making her MVP. But it had triggered something. A spark ignited in Jason’s mind. After the game, Jason had rushed to his cabin, wanting to have a moment to himself.

In the darkness of Cabin One, Jason sat on his bed, the statue of Hippie Zeus looking over him. Why had Piper’s comment sparked a memory? Something about “look behind you”. 

Before Jason could process what was happening, everything brightened and the ground underneath him disappeared. 

When he came to, he was standing in a large arena. It was a familiar place, but he couldn’t recognize it. It wasn’t until he saw the purple SPQR flags that he realized he was in the Coliseum at Camp Jupiter. “I’m so excited,” said a boy next to Jason. With a start, Jason realized the boy was talking to him. 

The boy had curly dark hair and light blue eyes. In one hand was a Roman helmet. In the other was a flask of Kool-Aid. It was Dakota. Jason felt a fresh pang of remembrance as he recalled the son of Bacchus.

Jason realized it was before the gladiator games. Each cohort would select two of their best fighters. Then there would be a fight. Last man standing won, bringing pride to their cohort. Usually, everyone’s limbs stayed attached to their bodies.

“I wonder who’s fighting for our cohort,” Jason murmured. He blinked. He’d spoken those words without thought, like it was automatic. He must have been replaying a scene. “They usually pick a younger camper and a senior camper,” Dakota remarked. “It’ll probably be Jason,” said a new voice, and Jason turned. Gwen stood behind him, her green eyes sparkling. As she put her light brown hair in a ponytail, Jason said, “Could be you. Or Dakota. Any of us.” He was remembering this day—two weeks after Reyna’s arrival. She’d been placed in the Fourth just this morning.

“You’re too modest,” Gwen said with a smirk as she adjusted her armor. “We all know that the senior fighter is going to be Ali,” Dakota said, glancing through the crowds of people in the Coliseum to a tall girl with dark hair and tan skin. Her hand clutched a spear. On her arm was the tattoo of a triangle. It was a _pileus—_ a triangular hat, the symbol of Ali’s mother, Libertas, the goddess of freedom. Below that, seven bars of service.

Dakota smirked. “Technically, you’ve been in the legion longer than her.” “Look, I wasn’t really _part_ of the legion until I was nine,” Jason corrected. 

“Hey, if it isn’t the troublesome trio,” said a friendly someone. Jason turned and almost ran into Silas, one of the praetors. “Praetor,” all three of them chorused respectfully. Silas ruffled Jason’s hair. “Where’s your girlfriend?” Gwen piped up. In the memory, Jason wanted to laugh. Jada—the senior praetor and Silas’ girlfriend—was like a big sister to Gwen. “She’s over there,” Silas laughed, pointing.

“Do you know who’s fighting for the other cohorts?” Jason asked eagerly. Silas thought for a minute. “The First Cohort chose Markus,” he said. That was no surprise. The son of Mars was probably the next praetor. “I’m not sure about their other gladiator. The Second’s got Hal and Ana. The Third is James, and the newbie Roman.” Jason remembered this, when Gwen snickered. “His name is Roman?” Silas tilted his head. “I suppose his mother didn’t know the father was Janus.” 

Silas leaned in close to the three young demigods. “Rumor is, our newest camper is fighting for the Fourth.” “Ryan?” Gwen asked, eyes wide. “Reyna,” Silas said. “But, yes. She is quite skilled. I’m looking forward to seeing how long she lasts.” Jason scowled. She was really good with any weapon. No one knew her godly parent, but it was probably Mars. Jason didn’t like her. She seemed too good, and just plain shady. “Ah, yes,” Silas continued. “Your centurions chose Ali and Jason as the fighters.” 

“Nice, dude,” Dakota congratulated, slapping him on the back. “We’re going to start,” Silas said, tousling Jason’s hair again. “Good luck!” 

As a loud bell sounded, all ten gladiators circled the arena. Each cohort cheered loudly. Sure enough, the newest recruit—Reyna—was eyeing each demigod warily. Her hair was in a tangled braid, and her dark eyes glittered dangerously. Jason sized her up. He could take her on, easy.

But as he relived the moment, he knew the fight had been anything but easy.

Chaos ensued as everyone attacked each other, except their own partner. Jason quickly disarmed Roman, who was young and inexperienced, eliminating him from the fight. 

Jason glanced around the arena. He saw Reyna dueling his partner Ali. To his shock, Reyna was holding her ground. Ali swung, and Reyna blocked. A dangerous stab caused Reyna to retreat backwards. She glared at the older girl. 

Jason himself was suddenly attacked by Hal. Hal was a descendant of Mors—a god of death. His golden sword gleamed. Hal was about a head taller than twelve year old Jason, but Jason was speedy. They began to fight, and Jason darted around Hal in circles, trying to get behind him. But Hal was powerful. He swung his sword in a wide arc and Jason had to step backwards to avoid a stomach wound. 

Hal advanced. Jason held his own sword out in front of him cautiously. He was fairly sure he’d won this fight, but it didn’t look like that right now. Hal charged, and their swords connected with so much force Jason stumbled backwards, flailing his arms. He nearly lost his sword. His grip stayed onto the hilt, but he lost his balance. Hal pressed his foot on Jason’s chest. Suddenly, power surged through Jason. Strength filled his arms and he pushed Hal off him.

The descendant of Mors was so surprised, Jason disarmed him. Hal looked impressed. “Nice one, kid,” he said gruffly before stomping out of the arena. Jason caught his breath and looked around, marveling at his own strength.

Reyna had eliminated Ali. Jason wasn’t sure how it happened, but she’d been standing there, watching Jason and Hal fight. 

The crowd was cheering. The First, Second, Third, and Fifth all screamed Jason’s name. The Fourth was quiet. Either they had no hope for their representative or they didn’t like her.

Looking back, Jason realized perhaps he had been a bit too cocky. He’d been confident after defeating Hal. Despite the fact that the strength had left him, he still charged Reyna quickly, throwing her off guard. 

As he ran at her in the memory, she looked like a natural, grasping an Imperial gold sword, Roman armor covering her. 

She was good. Even when he’d actually been there, in the flesh, four years ago, he’d had to admit that her skill had taken him by surprise. She had to have used a sword before. She’d survived Lupa’s training, but Reyna clearly had more skill than from just training. 

They fought for what seemed like ages. Jason was slowing down, but thank gods, so was Reyna. “Give up,” he growled as he blocked a heavy swing. The girl just glared.

Jason was beginning to fear he was going to lose. Reyna was pushing him back now, walking forwards as he stumbled back, trying to dodge her sword. 

The entire crowd was chanting his name. Even the Fourth Cohort yelled, “Jason! Jason!” The praetors Jada and Silas watched from giant eagles, circling above. Jason considered flying, but he had no energy. _A burst of strength would be good right about now,_ he thought. 

Just when he almost felt like surrendering, a glimmer of purple caught his eye. A Lar—a ghost—drifted along the edge of the arena, looking at Reyna hungrily. Jason frowned. What was going on? Were Lares even allowed during the games? 

The Lar hovered closer. Jason recognized the ghost’s curly hair and pointed nose. It was Crispus Florianus, a Lar who was really just annoying, and rude. He enjoyed tormenting the younger campers.

Crispus was now right behind Reyna, who was still relentlessly attacking Jason, despite the blood and sweat covering her face. Jason looked at Crispus Florianus. That was a mistake. Reyna leaped forwards, smashing the hilt of her sword into Jason’s armor. Jason lost his grip on his sword, his hands sweaty and slippery. It slid across the ground. 

At the same time, Crispus yelled, “Look out! A ghost!” As Jason scrambled for his sword, he saw pure terror in Reyna’s eyes. She staggered backwards, swinging her sword wildly and looking everywhere. Commotion erupted. Crispus Florianus had disappeared. The praetors were angry at the Lar. 

Jason used Reyna’s panic to his advantage. While she was looking away, he body slammed her and she fell face-first into the ground. Jason pointed the tip of his sword to her head. The crowd cheered like crazy. “Give in?” Jason scowled. “Get off me!” Reyna yelled suddenly—the first words Jason had ever heard her say. She turned over, yanked the sword out of his relaxed grip, and threw it to the ground. She shoved him away as the rest of the campers swarmed him. “Attaboy!” Dakota yelled, raising Jason on a shield. Reyna was lost in the crowd. 

Jason’s memory shifted. The sky darkened, and he was no longer in the Coliseum. He was in the Fourth Cohort barracks. But why? Jason glanced down. He wasn’t in his own body anymore. His past self would probably still have been partying in the Fifth barracks.

Jason remembered what had happened—Crispus wasn’t showing his face, and he and Dakota had done a Kool-Aid experiment in their room, mixing different flavors and chugging their drinks. 

But he’d never gone to Reyna’s barracks that night. He knew it was the Fourth Cohort barracks, since Reyna was literally right in front of him. She was stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. Other supplies were shoved in: a flashlight, a Ziploc baggie full of ambrosia, a small canteen of nectar, a silver pocket knife. She was leaving.

Jason felt guilty. He had no idea this had happened. Young Reyna sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Heroes don’t cry,” she said to herself. 

Reyna was the only person in the barracks. The other campers, Jason assumed, were all walking around New Rome or eating dinner. 

“Stupid camp,” Reyna muttered. “Stupid son of Jupiter.” She zipped the duffel bag shut. “Stupid gods.” 

She shoved the door open and stomped outside. Jason followed her quickly, which was weird since he was just a presence, there, watching the past.

Reyna was walking towards the camp gates. Her braid had come undone. At her feet were her two metal dogs. Jason had always wanted to ask where she’d gotten them. He wanted some of his own. Laughter sounded from New Rome. 

Reyna scowled at the ground as she walked towards the camp entrance: the Caldecott Tunnel. The tunnel at night was a dark hole in a hill, like a giant mouth waiting to swallow up small demigods.

Reyna took a deep breath outside the tunnel. “I don’t care about this camp,” she told herself. “I don’t need anyone.” She walked forwards a few steps, but she hadn’t gone very far when a kind voice said, “Probatio.” Reyna froze. Silas leaned against a lamppost outside the tunnel. 

“What are you doing?” “Leaving,” Reyna snapped. “Who’d _want_ to stay?” “Your anger is going to come back to you one day,” Silas warned, but his eyes were kind. “Why are you leaving?” “Gods, I don’t know,” Reyna muttered sarcastically, though she took a couple hesitant steps towards Silas. “Maybe it’s the fact my cohort hates me?” “Your cohort doesn’t hate you,” Silas said. “Why, then?” Reyna demanded. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. “Whatever,” she muttered. “You can’t change my mind. This is stupid. Jason Grace is stupid. That stupid ghost is stupid.” Her voice shook on the last sentence. 

“I won’t stop you,” Silas said sadly. Reyna blinked. “But you have potential.” He got closer to Reyna and kneeled down so he was eye level with her. “I’m sorry you won’t be staying,” Silas said.

“I have a question for you, before you leave.” Reyna didn’t say anything. “Why did you help Jason?” Jason was blown away. What kind of a question was that? When had Reyna helped him? But he thought for a moment. Back then he hadn’t recognized that surge of strength that had come on while he was fighting Hal. But now, he knew. He knew her power of sharing strength. He connected the dots. She’d sent him strength during the games. 

“I didn’t want to fight Hal,” Reyna muttered, staring at the ground. “Jason seemed easier. And he was. I would’ve won. But no, the stupid ghost.” She kicked the ground angrily. “Now my so-called cohort”—she made air quotes—“thinks it’s really funny. I’m done. I don’t care.” “I do.” Silas reached out for her arm, and Reyna yanked it back. The praetor said softly, “Where are you going to go?” “Away from here,” Reyna whispered. She turned around and fled into the tunnel.

Silas stood up and wiped his knees. He sighed quietly. “Did she leave?” asked a soft voice. Jada came into the light of the street lamp. “Yeah.” Silas stared down the tunnel, his eyes dark. “I hope she comes back.” “She will,” Jada promised. “How do you know?” Silas asked skeptically. “She sounded confident. Her anger influences her.” “She’s young,” Jada said gently. “Give her time.”

Jason woke up in Cabin One.


	3. melius amicis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the recent support! chapter four is almost ready.

_september 3_

Jason had the day to himself. Piper had promised to teach some of her younger siblings how to fight, and Leo was probably doing whatever small sons of Hephaestus did at a demigod camp.

He was glad for the free time. He wanted to go over his memories. He hadn’t known Reyna had run away at the time. He remembered just realizing she was gone. Rumors had spread faster than a wildfire. 

As Jason wandered in circles around camp, he noticed with a pang how small camp was. He missed being able to roam the safe streets of New Rome . . . with a daughter of Bellona by his side.

Jason was passing the lava wall for the fifth time when a voice said, “Jason Grace.” He turned, expecting to see some god staring at him. The possibility of a god being in camp was definitely higher here in a Greek camp, but when Jason had met his dad, it hadn’t been _that_ great. Sure, it was cool, but looking back, he didn’t know why he was so desperate to meet him.

Annabeth Chase leaned against a tree, baseball cap in hand. Jason knew its powers. “You’ve passed me five times,” Annabeth said. “What are you doing?” “What are you doing?” Jason countered. “People watching?” Annabeth smirked. “I wasn’t even invisible. You clearly have a lot of thoughts.” 

“Yeah,” Jason admitted. “Guess I do.” “We could talk about it,” Annabeth suggested. Jason shrugged. “Where’s Percy?” Annabeth waved her hand vaguely. “Somewhere in the city. Hanging out with his mom and Paul, his stepdad.”

“So what’s on your mind?” Annabeth said. “Spill.”

Jason didn’t know why, but he felt more open with Annabeth. He told her all his memories that had come back. He described the first time he and Reyna had met, his twelve year old self so ready to talk to her he’d been afraid he’d spark. He told Annabeth how amazing it had felt to win the gladiator games, oblivious to the fact Reyna had helped him.

“Well,” Annabeth said slowly, after he was done. “I take it you haven’t told Piper?” Jason blinked. “How’d you know?” Annabeth laughed dryly. “You don’t need to be a child of Athena, Jason. I don’t think, right now, it’d be wise to tell your girlfriend, ‘Hey! I’m remembering all these good times I had with my best friend before I met you! And maybe I like her!’”

Jason felt his face turn very, very red. “I don’t like her,” Jason muttered. Annabeth gave him a sideways glance. “Really?” “No,” Jason snapped. “Not even friends?” Annabeth asked. 

_“Well, we’re officially friends,” Jason said. Reyna frowned. “Friends?” “Yeah!” Jason said brightly. “We’re friends, right?” “Y—yeah. Friends,” Reyna said. She gave a small, crooked smile. “Friends? Promise?” “I promise,” Jason said solemnly._

“We’re not friends,” he growled. “She’s just some praetor. Who cares?” He stomped the ground angrily. His emotions were on the fritz. “We were friends. But you know, friendships change. I’ve got better friends now.”

He instantly regretted his word choice. _Friendships change? Better friends?_ Who was he kidding? Jason wanted to run. He was so bad at this. He’d just thrown away years worth of friendship. Dakota, who’d make anyone laugh. Gwen, who would always stay positive. Bobby, who was always by his side. 

And most of all, Reyna; once her many walls were finally down, she was so many things. She wasn’t just the quiet daughter of Bellona he’d known during the gladiator games.

She was kind, always comforting Jason on bad days. She was brave, willing to jump in front of a train for any of her soldiers. She was funny, making jokes in dark times. She was loyal, ready to give her life for New Rome. 

They’d been the best of friends, stuck with each other through thick and thin. And Jason had thrown it all away, all of those years of laughter, pain, tears, kisses, in a matter of seconds with just a few words. He wanted to take it all back.

Annabeth didn’t say anything. “Sure,” she murmured finally. “If that’s how it is.” The two were quiet for an awkward minute. 

Annabeth said, “How do you relive the memories?” Jason tilted his head in confusion. “Like, is it a dream?” “Well, no. Not exactly. Kind of? I don’t know.” Jason felt flustered. “Can I . . . see one?” Annabeth asked curiously. “If you don’t mind,” she added quickly.

“I guess,” Jason said. He felt hesitant. “But how?” Annabeth scanned the camp. “Do the visions—or memories, or whatever—do they take long?” Jason shrugged. “I don’t think so, no.” “Usually when I come out of one Piper’s just waving something in my face, asking if I’m there. Like, I blanked out. It’s like only a few seconds pass.” He thought. “But like, once, it was a dream, but—” 

“Okay, Lightning Boy,” Annabeth laughed. “No need to complicate things. I got it. I’d like to come. If it’s okay.” “No need to complicate things, huh?” Jason smirked. “Says the daughter of Athena.” “Whatever. Let’s go.” “Okay. I, uh, don’t know how this works, really, but maybe . . . hold my hand?” 

Annabeth grinned. “You sound very stupid.” “Yeah, I know,” Jason grumbled. “Imagine if Percy saw us.” It was Annabeth’s turn to blush. “Come on.” She clasped his hands. Jason closed his eyes. For a few seconds, nothing happened. “I, uh, kind of need some trigger.” He opened his eyes and let go of Annabeth’s hands. “Think of Reyna,” Annabeth suggested. _Yeah, good idea,_ Jason thought, _considering I just dumped her as . . . whatever we were. Friends? Was she my girlfriend?_ No, Jason told himself. She was a fellow Roman, not important to Jason. He didn’t care about her. 

He grabbed Annabeth’s hands again, and this time, the world dissolved. 

“Wow,” Annabeth whispered. Jason blinked open his eyes. He stood at the Caldecott Tunnel once more, though this time it was early morning. “This is . . . the entrance, isn’t it?” Nostalgia hit Jason like a brick. And he knew what that felt like.

“Yeah,” Jason managed. “Hey.” Annabeth pointed. “Look.” A figure emerged in the dim tunnel, along with the sound of hooves clopping and skittering paws. Annabeth looked around. They were both like ghosts, there, but no one could see them. Like third person point of view.

“Who’s that?” Annabeth asked. She gestured to a tall guy sitting on a bench looking at the figure coming closer. He had spiky brown hair and pale green eyes. His armor fit well over a Camp Jupiter T-shirt. A praetor’s cape fluttered on his back. “Silas,” Jason said. “Praetor.” Silas had a happy expression on his face, his eyes kind.

The shape in the tunnel came into the light, and Annabeth gasped. “No way,” she said. “Yes way,” Jason said. “What—how—she—she looks so _young!”_ Annabeth said. “I hope Reyna won’t kill me, but she’s adorable,” Annabeth mumbled. “We’ve changed.” Jason said. “Yeah,” Annabeth said quietly.

Young Reyna sat atop a small horse with wings. Its coat was a soft brown. Its mane and wings were slightly darker. White spots dotted the pegasus’s wings. At her feet were two metal dogs. Reyna and the pegasus both looked beaten up and exhausted. Nonetheless, Reyna’s eyes were wary and cautious, one hand resting on the pegasus’s head and the other flitting to her dagger. 

“Reyna,” Silas greeted, standing up. He walked towards her, and as he reached out to pat her new horse, the pegasus whinnied and nearly bucked Reyna off. “Woah, Skippy,” Reyna murmured. “It’s okay.” Annabeth blinked. “Skippy? That’s her—” “Yeah,” Jason said. 

“Your pegasus doesn't seem to like me,” Silas said. “He needs time,” Reyna responded. “Like you,” Silas said. Reyna frowned. “Why are you here, Reyna?” Silas asked gently. “We’ll go to the stables,” Silas interrupted before Reyna could answer. “We’ll leave your new friend there to get patched up and we’ll talk in the _principia._ I’ve got ambrosia.”

Reyna slid off Scipio, clearly reluctant to leave him behind. “What about my dogs?” she asked. “They can come with,” Silas said briskly. “Come on.”

“Let’s go,” Annabeth told Jason. She still seemed to be star struck. “I cannot believe Reyna was . . .” “A twelve year old? A kid?” Annabeth laughed and nodded slightly. “We’ll lose them.” Reyna, Scipio, Aurum, Argentum, and Silas walked to the stables, leaving Scipio with some healers. Then Silas led Reyna into the camp headquarters. Annabeth and Jason followed.

“And who’s that?” Annabeth asked. “Is she the other praetor?” Jason smiled. “Yep. That’s Jada, Silas’s girlfriend.” Jada had her strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail. Her tan skin was covered in freckles, and she was signing documents. 

When Silas and Reyna walked inside, she looked up. “Well, if it isn’t the runaway,” she teased. “And her sidekicks as well.” “I’ve got another one in the stables,” Reyna muttered. “And they’re not my sidekicks. They’re my friends.” Jada softened. “Okay. Have a seat and you can explain whatever you did. Honestly, I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

Reyna glared at the two praetors. “Okay,” Reyna muttered. “I left. I found Lupa. She told me to go back. I did. On the way I found Scipio.” Jada blinked. “What? Scipio?” Silas chuckled. “Little Reyna here found a pegasus. Named him Scipio.” “I’m not little,” Reyna grumbled under her breath. “You found a pegasus and tamed it?” Jada asked, clearly impressed. “Well, yeah. It wasn’t that hard.”

Silas and Jada studied Reyna intently. “And, you want to come back?” Silas asked. “No,” Reyna said. “But Lupa said so, and here I am.” “Will you wait outside?” asked Jada kindly. “Okay,” Reyna muttered. She shifted on her feet. “Can I see Skippy?” she asked shyly. Silas smiled. “Of course. Tell whoever’s at the stables you have our permission.” Reyna ran off. 

Jada watched her go. “She’s special,” she said. “She really rode in on the pegasus?” Silas nodded. “Quite impressive.” Jada looked troubled. “Lupa sent her back. She’s important.” “She clearly doesn’t want to be here,” Silas muttered. “I wish her cohort would give the whole ghost thing a rest.”

“She helped Jason during the gladiator games,” Silas said. Jada blinked. “Jason? Jason Grace? Are you sure?” Silas shrugged. “I suppose. It’s what she said. And, I believe her.” Silas’s girlfriend stared at him incredulously. “Why? Reyna has just run away from camp. Why should we believe her? How do we even know she’s not some enemy, plotting to overthrow New Rome?” Silas laughed. “Calm down, Jada. I believe that she has more to her story.” 

Jada sighed. “Alright. She does well with animals. She seems to love that pegasus.” Silas’ eyes twinkled. “Yes.” “But pegasi,” Jada said, “are for high ranking officers. Reyna doesn’t even have a tattoo.” Silas frowned. “I don’t want to cause an uprising.” He thought for a moment. “Say the pegasus is no one’s, for now. But don’t stop Reyna from seeing the pegasus.” Jada nodded. 

“Okay. But there’s the matter of if she’s even allowed back in.” “Jada, she’s got skill. She’s got talent. She has strength, more than the average demigod. I believe we need her in the legion.” “She’s got anger that needs to be controlled,” Jada muttered. Silas touched her arm. “So did you,” he reminded her. “See how you turned out?” He kissed her. Jada blushed. “Stop it,” she grumbled. “How do you even know? Did the augur tell you?” Silas rolled his eyes. “We all know our augur is about as bright as a screw.” Jada smirked. “Stop it,” she said. “She’s still on probation, then.” Silas nodded. “Of course.”

“I’ll get the youngster,” Jada muttered, standing up. 

Jason glanced at Annabeth, who seemed to be processing what had happened. “So,” she said, “young Reyna, I take it, was a loner?” Jason nodded. “I mean, I had no idea the praetors had talked about her. But yeah, she was quiet. Angry.” 

“In you go,” said Jada kindly. Reyna shuffled in through the principia entrance. She kept her heads behind her back as if they were handcuffed but she met Silas’ gaze and didn’t back down, which seemed to please him. “You can stay,” Silas said. “You’re still a probatio, Fourth Cohort.” “Thanks.” Reyna said finally. Silas nodded. “You’re excused.” Reyna turned to leave. “And, probatio?” Reyna stopped walking. “I want to see you grow,” Silas said with a smile. “You have it in you.” Reyna ran out the door, and Jason and Annabeth were back in the real world.

“Thanks,” Annabeth said quietly. She looked like she wanted to say more. “You know,” she said slowly, “you had a past. Everyone does. You had a history.” Jason didn’t know what to say. He watched her walk back to camp, her words ringing in his mind. 

_You had a past. You had a history._


	4. bonum saporem

_september 4_

Reyna looked along her office wall covered in photos. Jason was in most of them. She’d had more pictures of them, together, once, but they were too painful to look at. She’d considered burning them, but her heart wouldn’t let her. 

The other photos were stored in a drawer in her desk. The pictures that weren’t of Jason included her sister, her dogs, Skippy, and a more recent picture of her and Annabeth. Two years ago, Hylla had given Reyna a photo of their father. It was stored in the drawer.

A small radio sat on her desk underneath the wall of photos. Reyna usually enjoyed listening to music as she worked. It was calming, and if some idiot citizen wanted to know why they had an alliance with the Greeks, she was much less likely to snap and send them to Camp Half-Blood, where she’d say, “Have fun.” 

_Found my heart and broke it here,_ the radio told her. Reyna stopped reading the papers on her desk. _Made friends and lost them through the years._ She shut her eyes as her heart stung. _And I’ve not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I’ve grown._ It had been their favorite song—her and Jason’s. _But I can’t wait to go back home._

“I’m on my way,” Reyna breathed. “Driving at ninety down those country lanes, singing to ‘Tiny Dancer.” She remembered those nights she and Jason would work late, humming this song together. 

“And I miss the way you make me feel,” Reyna whispered hoarsely, “and it’s real.” She dug in the drawer full of photos, and she pulled out one special one. Jason and her, sitting on the Little Tiber, the sunset in front of them on Jason’s fourteenth birthday.

“We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill.”

Reyna shut off the radio.

* * *

In the early morning, Jason found Piper on the patio of the Big House. “Hi,” Jason greeted. Piper’s eyes lit up. “Hey,” she said. “Look, Piper, I’m sorry,” Jason began. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together these past few days.” He sat down in a chair next to her.

“Wanna tell me why?” Piper asked curiously. 

Jason sighed. He’d been trying to avoid this conversation but it was pointless now. “I’ve just been . . . remembering.” 

Emotions flashed across Piper’s face: surprise, concern, envy, worry. “Like what kind of memories?”

Jason shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. I remembered the first time Reyna and I met. I told you this. And two days ago, it was a little after that. We weren’t friends yet. She ran away from camp.”

Piper gaped. “Reyna? The perfect Roman? Ran away?” “Yeah.” Jason tried to remember. “She came back. After like, a week, I think. Her first weeks were pretty rough. Her cohort gave her a hard time.” A fond smile came to his face. “Until she earned her tattoo and everyone found out her mom was Bellona.” 

Jason thought back to when he and Annabeth had seen Reyna, rejoining the legion. “And yesterday, we—I mean, I—saw her rejoining. And she had Skippy. Her pegasus.”

Piper twirled a small braid in her hair and didn’t say anything. “Hey,” Jason suggested, “how about we go down to the lake?” 

Down on the pier, Piper and Jason sat side by side. Piper’s bare feet dangled in the water, kicking up little splashes of water. “Think there are fish in here?” Piper asked. Jason peered into the dark water. “Maybe. Percy would know.”

Piper was quiet, then she grabbed Jason and shoved him into the water.

“Hey!” he spluttered. She grinned down at him. “Oops.” “It’s not even breakfast,” Jason complained. He caught Piper’s ankles and brought her into the cold lake. “Oh my gods!” she yelped. “It’s freezing!” Jason laughed. He picked up his girlfriend and flew them back onto the dock, shivering. 

“That was all your fault,” Jason muttered. Piper pressed against him. She began to hum a tune Jason knew all too well, but he couldn’t place the name. Where had he heard this song? 

“What are you humming?” he said suddenly, after another minute of listening. “Huh?” Piper sat up straight. “Oh. Castle on the Hill? Ed Sheeran?”

Castle on the Hill.

_Castle on the Hill._

“Castle on the Hill,” said a small Reyna. “Yeah,” Little Jason said. “Isn’t it good?” Reyna shrugged. “I suppose.” Jason could see her smile. “It’s good, right?” he asked again. “Okay, fine, it’s good!” Reyna said. She rolled her eyes. “Happy?” “Yes.” 

She still watched him with distrust, but the ice in her eyes was beginning to melt. “Do you like me?” Jason asked as the radio sang, _I’m on my way, driving at ninety down these country lanes . . ._

“No, Romeo!” Reyna said. “What is your _problem?_ Are you a son of Venus, or what?” “No, no, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Jason’s face was bright red. “I mean, do you still . . . dislike me?” It had been two weeks after Reyna came back. “No,” she said unhurriedly. Jason grinned. “I _hate_ your face,” she said. “Oh.” “But maybe just not that much.” Jason brightened. “Fantastic.”

He leaned in. “I’ve got another great song. Wanna hear it?” Reyna seemed to think. “Fine,” she agreed. “But it won’t make me like your stupid _podex_ any more.” “Okay!” Jason said. He rummaged through a cabinet. The two kids sat in a small pastry shop. The owner knew Jason well and let the young son of Jupiter play music whenever he stopped by.

“Well, hi there,” said a soft voice. Reyna looked up from her seat. “Hi, Kylie!” Jason yelled from inside the cabinet. “Jason,” chided the shopkeeper, Kylie. “All I see is your butt.” Jason—older Jason—remembered Kylie. Her pale hair, that was a different color every month, her warm caramel eyes and many tricks. She loved to do magic, mortal magic, and Jason loved to watch. What had happened to Kylie?

“Sorry!” Younger Jason popped out of the cupboard, a CD in one hand. “I found it,” he said breathlessly. Kylie ruffled his hair. “Andy Grammer, huh?” Jason nodded. Kylie turned her attention to Reyna, who sat at a table, watching Jason. “So, you’re Reyna,” Kylie said. “The little runaway.” Reyna glared. 

Kylie laughed. “I like your attitude, girl,” she said with a laugh. She nudged Jason, who was bust shoving the music disc into the small radio. “Is she nice?” Jason nodded enthusiastically. Older, present Jason almost wanted to laugh. “Can she fight?” Jason nodded again. “Can she bake?” Jason looked up and shrugged innocently. 

“Can she—” “Can she hear? Yes, she can,” Reyna snapped. “She can also talk.” Kylie grinned. “Yep, we’re gonna be friends.” Reyna glared at the shopkeeper. “Anything I can get you two?” “Surprise me!” Jason said. He was still struggling with the CD player. “For Olympus’ sake, Grace,” Reyna muttered. She helped him stuff the disc into the player. Jason, the one reliving the memory, wanted to slap himself. He really had that much trouble with a CD? 

“And you, Reyna?” Kylie asked. Reyna shrugged. “Whatever.” She added quickly, “Thanks.” Kylie smiled and disappeared behind a counter.

“Listen,” urged Jason. The scar on his lip twitched upwards as he smiled at Reyna, who didn’t return it. 

_‘You and I, against the world,’ that’s what you told me_

_That night, in the terminal_

_As we were boarding_

_And I knew you meant it,_

_Holding my hand so tight as we flew_

_From Lafayette back to Pacific Time_

_And you laid your head on my shoulder_

_By the time we left we were ten years older—_

“Like it?” Jason asked. Reyna shrugged. She was clearly hiding a smile. “For Mr. Grace,” Kylie said with a small curtsy. She placed a massive ice cream sundae in front of Jason, oozing with bits of brownie, fudge, caramel, and about six hundred other toppings. His eyes widened. “Wow.”

“And Ms. . . .” She looked at Reyna expectantly. “It’s just Reyna,” she said. “And Just Reyna! Of course!” Kylie gave her a plate topped with macaroons. Reyna frowned. “What are they? Those cookies—Oreos?” Jason choked on a mouthful of ice cream and brownie. “You don’t know what those are?” Reyna shrugged. “No?”

“What, did you live in a rock before coming here?” A shadow passed over Reyna’s face. “No,” she muttered. “It’s a macaroon,” Jason explained happily, oblivious to Reyna’s dark expression. He plucked one off her plate, only to have it slapped out of his hand. Reyna cautiously nibbled the end of a pistachio pastry.

“Do you like it?” asked Jason. _Gods, I looked like a stupid puppy._ “It’s okay.” Her expression clearly said _Holy Pluto where do I find more?_ “See?” Jason successfully stole a pale yellow macaroon. “I have good taste.”

“In music?” Reyna reached for another. This time she chose a pink one. “Or food?” “Both.” Jason leaned in close. “And girls.” _Oh. My. Gods._ Older Jason— _the one with sense_ —hated, _hated_ himself. That was the worst line he’d ever said. Did he actually say that?

Reyna’s face was redder than Dakota’s Kool-Aid. “We’re not even friends,” she snapped. “Stop flirting with me.” She shoved him away. “You’re weird.” Jason grinned and popped a vanilla macaroon into his mouth. “I know.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You need to meet my friends.” “You have friends?” “Ha ha, very funny.”

Reyna reached across the table and snatched Jason’s spoon, scooping a large ball of vanilla ice cream and fudge and stuffing it in her mouth. “Hey!” Jason protested, sending crumbs everywhere. “What?” “That was my spoon!” “Get another. I don’t mind. If you do, that’s your fault.” Reyna wiped her mouth. “Come on, we’re going to be late to weapons practice.”

“Kylie!” Jason called. “We’re leaving!” Kylie bustled out of the back room. She held two empty bags, and filled them both with macaroons. Jason’s ice cream sundae had been inhaled. All that was left was the Reyna-contaminated spoon. “See you around.” Kylie gave Jason a quick hug, then held her hand out for Reyna to shake. After a hesitant moment, Reyna shook it. “I like you,” Kylie announced. “Come back soon, you two.” “Bye, Kylie!” Jason said as they ran down the road.

Older Jason followed. “So, was that fun or was that fun?” Jason pestered. Reyna didn’t say anything, she just rolled her eyes. 

“We’ll be late, Watt Head.” “Watt Head?” Reyna tapped his hair, and there was a very audible _pop!_ Electricity crackled between the tips of Jason’s blond hair. “See?” Jason scowled, but he quickly recovered back to his peppy, excited self. 

“So, Just Reyna”—she whacked him upside the head—“will you meet me back at Kylie’s shop after weapons practice?” Reyna seemed to think through his offer. “Okay,” she decided. “Awesome!” Jason’s hair popped like crazy. “Cool it,” Reyna muttered. “Sure thing, Just Reyna.” “Shut up, Watt Head.”

“Jason?” Jason blinked, kaleidoscope eyes staring at him. “Sorry, Pipes. What?” “Jason, you look sick.” “Uh—” “Are you okay?” Piper asked. They were on the dock, still dripping water. “Can I—infirmary?” “Yeah.” Piper nodded. “Are you sick?” Jason didn’t answer. He ran to his cabin.

He was the opposite of sick. Seeing himself, teasing Reyna, it made his heart beat quicker. He wanted to smile. Was that his history? How much was there? How much was missing?

_Do I really have a history? Was it just as good as that? Because I threw it all away._ And the Romans didn’t know. He might’ve said to Annabeth, and only Annabeth, that friendships changed. He might’ve said to only her that he’d found better friends. But Camp Jupiter didn’t know. Reyna didn’t know. It would be so easy to lie. 

But Jason knew better.

You couldn’t lie to your heart.


	5. aberravi

_september 5_

The last thing Reyna wanted to do was to see Juno. Maybe, it was more obvious that Annabeth and Percy had the burning hatred for the goddess. But Reyna was angrier than she seemed. 

“Daughter of Bellona.” Reyna had just come out of the senate house, and her head hurt. She wasn’t in a good mood. “Goddess of cows,” Reyna muttered. Despite her annoyance, she kneeled like a Roman should.

They were in some cave where Juno had assured no one would see them. Which didn’t reassure Reyna. If Juno wanted to kill her it would be easy. “Why am I here, Lady Juno?” Reyna said. Juno studied her carefully. 

“I have a question for you, Praetor.” Reyna looked up at the goddess. “Yeah?” “Do you blame me for your love life?” Reyna gritted her teeth. “Can we talk about something else?” Juno stared her down. “I thought Venus was the love goddess,” Reyna mumbled.

Juno rolled her eyes. “You know very well that it was I who swapped Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson.” Reyna shoved the bitterness out of her throat. “So, whom do you blame? Is it Venus, the one who destroyed your hopes of love, playing with your heart and breaking it in two?” Reyna clenched her fists. Anger couldn’t get the better of her. Neither could love. She controlled her emotions. They did not control her.

“Or do you blame me?” Juno continued. “Taking Jason Grace away, replacing you with a beautiful, charmspeaking daughter of love? Replacing all memories of you with her, when you two were so close, to . . .” She twirled a strand of hair. “So close to being together. Being in a relationship.” 

Reyna’s breath hitched in her throat. “How do you know?” she demanded. Juno sighed softly. “Oh, if only you’d known his thoughts before he’d gone: ‘I really want to ask her out . . . She’s the best friend ever . . .’ He cared.” Reyna stared at the cave floor, then shut her eyes painfully. “Who is it?” Juno asked. “Who do you blame? It could be Gaea, whose awakening caused me to take Jason away. It could be Piper McLean, who sealed the deal by going out with him—for real. Who is it?”

Reyna snapped. _“No one!”_ she yelled. “It’s my fault!” Juno’s gaze was cold, but her eyes were thoughtful. “Why?” “I don’t know!” Reyna yelled. “Maybe it was my fault because I’m not good enough? Maybe I just wasn’t brave enough? Loyal enough? Kind enough?” 

Juno didn’t say anything for a minute. Finally, she spoke. “You don’t blame anyone else?” “No,” Reyna muttered. “I understand what you had to do. It was necessary.” “And Venus?” Reyna was silent. “And Venus?” Juno repeated. “My feelings don’t matter,” snapped Reyna. “My heart does not matter when I have a legion to lead. My emotions aren’t my biggest worry.” They were her biggest fear.   
  


“You are quite similar to Annabeth Chase,” Juno murmured. “Some might say, your Greek counterpart. But you two are different. Annabeth Chase leads with her heart. You, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, lead with your mind.” Reyna didn’t answer.

“Piper McLean?” Juno asked casually. Reyna had had enough. “She’s Jason’s girlfriend. They’re a happy couple. I don’t care. Whatever. I’m done here.” She stormed away, leaving Juno watching her go, just like that night four—almost five—years ago, when she’d ran away, into the Caldecott Tunnel.

There was a snap of fingers, and Reyna was back at Juno’s side. Only, it wasn’t Juno. If Reyna’s temper could get any worse, it did. “What. Do. You. _Want?”_ Reyna growled to Venus, who sat on a large rock, studying her nails.

Venus didn’t say anything. She just gave Reyna a look that said, very clearly, _I’m sorry._

The cave walls around them changed into trees. Venus disappeared. Reyna stood in a lush forest, sunlight seeping through the leaves and leaving sunny spots on the mossy ground.

She heard Annabeth’s voice from behind her, talking to someone else. She turned. Annabeth was looking in her direction, but another blond stood in front of her. Annaabeth’s eyes swept across Reyna, but she didn’t see her. Reyna figured she must have been invisible. She waved her hands in front of Jason, who didn’t even blink. 

“You don’t need to be a child of Athena, Jason. I don’t think, right now, it’d be wise to tell your girlfriend, ‘Hey! I’m remembering all these good times I had with my best friend before I met you! And maybe I like her!’” Reyna sucked in a breath. Jason was . . . remembering? Had he forgotten his past? Jason’s face was red as a tomato.

“I don’t like her,” Jason said quietly. Annabeth looked at him sideways. “Really?” she said skeptically. “No,” Jason said angrily. “Not even friends?” Annabeth asked. 

“We’re not friends,” he snapped. “She’s just some praetor. Who cares?” Reyna lost all hope. Her heart felt like it had been stomped on. He’d forgotten the pact they’d made, years ago. They’d promised to be friends. And, apparently, that promise meant nothing to Jason.

He kicked the earth. “We were friends. Kind of. Not really. We were just partners. Even if we were friends, you know, friendships change. I’ve got better friends now.”

Reyna looked away. _Jason, that isn’t you. You wouldn’t say that._ But it _was_ him. He hadn’t changed, but he had. He was still Jason Grace. But his heart had changed like black to white. Purple to orange. Tears formed, but Reyna refused to let them fall. 

Jason wasn’t possessed by an eidolon, or influenced by some god. He’d said the words on his own. He didn’t care. About Reyna, about Dakota, about Gwen, or Bobby, Jacob, Hannibal and Leila . . . Friendships changed, right? He’d found better friends, right?

Yeah, right. 

The words haunted her. _She’s just some praetor. Who cares?_

_I care, Jason._

* * *

Jason couldn’t sleep that night. At around three in the morning, he carefully pushed open the door of his cabin and stepped outside, bare feet cold. He wore an orange T-shirt and purple shorts. The colors felt ironic. 

_Thanks, Juno,_ Jason thought bitterly as _what-ifs_ ran through his mind.

Jason looked up at the sky, still dark and starry. Without warning, thunder roared and shook the cabin. Rain began to pour down, forcing Jason to retreat back inside. 

_Thanks, Zeus._ The Greek name was now natural. 

Rain formed large puddles all around camp. Lightning cracked behind the Hades cabin, making it look even scarier. Jason sat by the window and slipped his glasses on.

_She always liked the rain._ Jason blinked. He rubbed his eyes, watching the rain drizzle down the glass of the window. Was he hearing things? Maybe he was just tired. _The noise was calming to her._ Was he thinking of Piper? Piper hated the rain. She said it got everything wet and dark and scary.

_Reyna liked the rain._ Jason squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the soft noise of the rainfall. “Shut up,” he muttered. “Shut up.” Ever since he’d said what he’d said, it wouldn’t leave his mind. “It’s fine,” he told himself. “She doesn’t know. No one knows but Annabeth.” 

He didn’t want to think about Reyna, not when he’d just tossed her aside like she was trash. Heck, he treated his trash better. He tried to convince himself. 

_I’ve got Piper and Leo, and they’re both awesome. Percy and Annabeth are here too._

_But Percy and Annabeth are going to New Rome for college,_ said a small voice in his head. _Remember when you wanted to go?_

“So, collage is—” Jason interrupted Reyna. “It’s _college,”_ he corrected. “Not collage.” Reyna huffed. “So, college is school?” “Yeah,” Jason said. “But harder. You never went to school?” Reyna shook her head.

“Lucky duck,” said Kylie, who handed Jason and Reyna each a smoothie. “Thank you,” Reyna said shyly, clearly still not familiar with being treated so well. “I’m so excited!” Jason said happily, bouncing up and down in his seat and causing it to squeak, which annoyed Reyna to no end. 

It had been a week since Reyna had first gone to the pastry shop with Jason. This time, he’d invited Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen, his other friends. Jason was _so_ excited. He hoped Reyna wouldn’t bite them. Luckily, she seemed occupied with her mango passion fruit smoothie. “You make really good smoothies,” Reyna said, wiping her mouth. “Make a smoothie shop.” Kylie grinned. “Maybe I will. Would you work there?” “I’d go to college.” Kylie snorted. “Have it your way. Right now, I’m happy running this pastry place.”

“When are they coming?” Reyna asked, tapping her fingers anxiously on the table. “Soon,” Jason promised. “I told them to meet us for lunch.” Reyna scowled. Kylie grinned. “Like a date. A double date.” “There are five people,” Reyna noted. “That’s just weird,” Jason muttered. “And we’re not dating.” Kylie rolled her eyes.

Reyna was clearly nervous. She always looked uncomfortable around other people, and tended to shy away from crowds. She was definitely an introvert, but Jason could sense the leader in her, itching to shine. Her hand fiddled with a napkin, and her leg bounced up and down so quickly it made Jason’s eyes hurt. 

“Are you a demigod?” Reyna asked suddenly, her dark eyes curious. Kylie smiled. “Sure am.” She glanced at Jason. “You didn’t know that, did you?” Jason frowned. “Wait. What? Oh. I don’t know. I never asked. I never wondered.” Kylie ruffled his hair. “Ask questions. Wonder. Dream big.” “So who’s your parent?” Reyna asked. “Mercury,” Kylie said. “And I’m a legacy. So kind of a demigod. My pa’s dad was Mercury.” She turned to look at Reyna. “Don’t know your mom, huh?” Reyna shook her head. “Don’t worry. You’ll know when you get your tattoo.”

The door made a jingling sound as it was opened. Reyna jumped, then relaxed as she saw it was just a young couple. “Chill,” Jason said, grinning.

“I’ll see you two lovebirds around,” Kylie said with a wink, going to take the couple’s order. Jason froze. His mouth opened but no words came out. A glance at Reyna showed that she was blushing. “We’re not a couple,” she muttered, taking a sip of her smoothie.

The door rang again, and Reyna nearly choked on her smoothie as she whipped around to look at the door. “Styx,” she mumbled, hastily swiping a napkin and cleaning her mouth. “You’re so tense,” Jason said. “It’s literally two idiots and a girl.” “Like us but minus an idiot.” “That’s not funny.” “It was.” 

“Hey, hey!” said a loud voice. Dakota strolled over and slapped Jason’s back. Reyna had her “look” on. She scanned Dakota top to bottom, from dark curly hair down to his blue Converse. “So this is the newbie, huh?” Dakota asked. “I’m not new,” Reyna muttered. “This is the newest recruit,” Jason agreed. “Reyna,” Dakota said slowly. Reyna glared. “What?” Dakota grinned and sat next to Jason. “Cool.”

“Dakota, are you scaring her?” said another boy’s voice. “He couldn’t scare a fly,” Reyna grumbled. Bobby and Gwen came over. Gwen looked over Reyna, who studied Gwen back. 

“Hi,” Gwen greeted. “I’m Gwen.” “I know,” Reyna said. Bobby narrowed his eyes. “You're the Fourth Cohort. The one who ran away.” “That’s me,” she said. 

Jason knew this introduction was not going well. “Okay!” He clapped his hands. “Reyna, this is Gwen, legacy of Apollo. This is Dakota, son of Bacchus. And this is Bobby, legacy of Pax.” He turned to Reyna. “Guys, this is Reyna, daughter . . .” He faltered. “Your mom’s the goddess, right? You’re not a legacy, are you?” Reyna shook her head. “Okay. This is Reyna, and usually she doesn’t kill.” 

Dakota took a step back. Reyna helped by muttering, “I wish Terminus let me bring my dagger.” The first time Terminus and Reyna had met, it had consisted of a lot of cursing in Spanish, jokes about arms, and yelling.

Reyna frowned after a moment and said, “Who’s Pax?” “Goddess of peace,” Dakota said. “Bobby here is a great mediator.” The five kids stood in awkward silence for a bit.

“Hey, you have those dogs!” Gwen exclaimed.

Reyna looked up from her smoothie. “Yeah,” she said, sounding a bit happier. “Can I meet them?” Reyna hesitated, then nodded at the three boys. “Make sure they don’t scream.” She snapped her fingers, and from out of nowhere, two metallic greyhounds trotted towards them. “What the—” Dakota’s jaw dropped. “Where’d they come from?” Bobby demanded. Reyna shrugged. 

“What are their names?” Gwen asked. “Aurum and Argentum,” Reyna said proudly. “Gold and silver,” Jason translated. “Cool,” Bobby mumbled.

The two dogs sniffed the other demigods and rubbed against Reyna’s legs. She uncapped her drink and let the automatons lap up her smoothie. “They drink mango passion fruit smoothies?” Dakota asked, bewildered. “Do they drink Kool-Aid?” Reyna shrugged. “They’re metal. They eat whatever they want.” “Chocolate?” Gwen questioned. Reyna nodded. “Do they poop?” Reyna raised her eyebrows at Bobby. “No.”

“That’s gross, man,” Jason said, patting Aurum’s head who luckily didn’t bite his hand off. The two dogs had a lot in common with Reyna.

An hour later, Bobby and Dakota left the shop to take care of Hannibal the elephant. “Jason, we’d best be going. We’ve got patrol duty, remember?” “Oh, yeah. You can go. I’ll catch up.” Gwen nodded and smiled at Reyna. “It was nice to meet you,” she said. “Th—thanks. You too.” Gwen waved to Kylie and walked back towards Camp Jupiter. “So how was it?” Jason asked, rubbing Argentum. 

“The smoothie was great,” Reyna said sarcastically. Jason snorted. “How’d you like my friends?” “They were nice,” Reyna admitted. “My dogs didn’t attack. That’s a good sign.” “Yeah,” Jason agreed. “I’ll see you later, okay?” “Okay,” Reyna said. “Bye, Jason.” He smiled at her and waved. 

As Jason headed towards the watchtowers scattered across the camp border, he thought about the last hour. No matter what, Reyna still had never smiled. That was Jason’s only goal. He was going to make her laugh. 

Thunder shook Jason out of his past. 

_Gwen. Dakota. Bobby. Reyna. I’m sorry. I’m lost._


	6. amicus i adinvenit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is slight blood and injury in this chapter but nothing too bad. I did add the ‘graphic depictions of violence’ tag, in future chapters there may be more violence, just a heads-up. thank you for the support

_september 6_

“They’re over there.” Piper pointed in between the trees, where a satyr led two kids towards camp. As the group got closer, Jason realized the satyr was no one other than Grover Underwood, Percy and Annabeth’s best friend. Two kids—two small girls—trailed behind him.

“Hey, man,” Grover said, fingering his reed pipes. “Hi, Piper. I’ve got these two newbies for camp.” 

The sound of hooves behind Jason made him turn as Chiron came from the Big House, Percy behind him with a delighted look in his green eyes. “Hey!” he greeted enthusiastically, hugging Grover. “Sorry Annabeth’s not here. She’ll be sorry she missed you.” “Where is she?” Grover asked. “Going to New Rome,” Percy explained. “She and Nico both. I think Annabeth’s spending a week there. She’s going to meet some professors and other people in New Rome.” 

Jason flinched as Percy mentioned his old home. “So who are these two?” Piper asked. The two girls—Jason assumed they were sisters—both had light skin and bright eyes the color of the sky and pale blonde hair that shone in the sun. “These are Siv and Åus,” Grover said. Siv was slightly taller than her sister. “Siv here is older,” Grover continued. He pronounced Siv’s name like _seev._ His sister’s name, Åus, was pronounced like the beginning of _awesome._

“Godly parent?” Chiron asked, his eyes twinkling kindly as he studied the newest demigods. “Not sure, sir,” Grover said, “though I’m suspecting Hephaestus.” Chiron nodded. “Your brother will be excited,” he said.

_“Leo!”_ Piper yelled. “We’ve got you a present!” From out of nowhere, though probably Bunker Nine, Leo emerged. “Hello!” he said, grinning. He was covered in soot and grime. His hair was smoking. Behind him, Calypso leaned against a tree. “You summoned me?” Calypso rolled her eyes. 

“Yes,” Jason said. “You’ve got two new siblings.” “Hi,” Siv said quietly. Her voice held a slight Norwegian accent. “Wait,” Piper realized. “Are you two Norwegian?” Siv nodded. Piper looked up at Chiron. “Are there . . . Norse gods? Demigods?” Chiron smiled. “For all we know, yes.” “But then”—Piper placed a hand on each girl’s shoulder—“shouldn’t these two be descended from a Norse god?” 

Chiron nodded. “It is very possible, but take your friend Frank Zhang. He is a Roman, son of Mars.” “Descendant of Poseidon,” Percy piped up. Jason smirked. “And Reyna.” Jason’s smile fell. “She is both a legacy of Bellona and a daughter of Bellona. Though Puerto Rican, she is not a child of any Puerto Rican legend or myth.” Chiron looked at Piper. “And yourself, my dear. Native American, no?” Piper nodded. “Okay.” “But for all we know, Frank could be a descendant of Hades, or Reyna, a legacy of some Indian or Spanish goddess.” He gave a slight chuckle. “You never know with the gods.” 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Percy muttered. “They need to slow down.” Jason snorted. Chiron’s mouth twitched upwards. “Anyways,” he said, “we will most likely find out tonight. Though if Grover suspects Hephaestus, I trust him. In the meantime, Leo, will you show these two around camp?” “Heck yes!” Leo said, twirling a wrench in his hands. “Would you two like a breath mint?” He led them away with Calypso, talking excitedly about Festus and the _Argo II._

“I’m glad we have new campers,” Chiron said. “It’s been awhile.” “Chiron!” called a voice. Everyone turned. Nico emerged from the shadows, panting. “A . . . pegasus,” he gasped. Chiron’s eyebrows knit together. “Where?” “Somewhere outside of camp,” Nico said. “Will’s trying to talk to it, but it’s not going well.” 

“What are we going to do?” Piper fretted, fingering a braid nervously. “Show me,” Chiron ordered. “We will attempt to subdue it, tame it, but I won’t have anyone risking an injury for the pegasus.” He stroked his beard. “A shame Butch is not here.” Butch Walker, son of Iris, was good with horses. Jason remembered the first time he’d met Butch, that unforgettable day at the Grand Canyon. _Where our adventure started,_ he thought, looking at Piper fondly. 

Nico led them past the strawberry fields and past the camp border. “There,” he said. At the top of a hill, Will Solace stood a few meters away from a large pegasus. It was a beautiful creature, its wings and coat dappled with tan spots and its mane a rich brown. 

“Hey,” Will muttered as they approached. “Thing almost kicked me in the stomach.” “Hey, man, sing any healing incantations?” Percy asked. “Flower gleam and glow, you know?” “Oh my gods, Jackson, you’re insufferable,” Will grumbled. The pegasus neighed. Percy stifled a laugh. “It’s a girl,” he said, “and she said that you smell bad.” 

“Not my fault I got stable duty,” Will huffed. “So what are we gonna do? Let her roam free in the mortal world, complaining about human stench?” “I got it, dude,” Percy said confidently. He got closer to the pegasus. 

“Uh, hi,” the son of Poseidon began. “Would you like some donuts?” “Oh my gods,” Jason muttered under his breath. “Idiot.” The pegasus whinnied again. “Okay, jeez,” Percy grumbled. “What’d she say?” Piper asked. “Nothing.” “This isn’t working,” Will said. 

Something surfaced in Jason’s head. “Talk to her slowly,” he said, “gently, and calmly. We’ll have everyone else leave. Give her space. Be quiet. Kind.” Percy, Will, and Nico stared at him. “How do you know, man?” Percy demanded. “He’s smart!” Piper said brightly. “I beg to differ,” Nico mumbled. “I’ll talk to her,” Piper announced. 

The rest of the group, including Chiron, retreated into the woods. They spied on Piper and the pegasus from behind the trees. Jason’s head felt like it was being crushed as it tried to recall the memory. “Look, she’s talking to it,” Will hissed.

Jason didn’t hear the rest of what the other boys said. His mind slipped away from reality. 

“Praetor—Silas, that pegasus has broken out,” a voice said urgently. Silas sat in his villa, working on paperwork while eating what looked to be lasagna.

Silas looked up. Gwen stood in the doorway. “Which pegasus?” Silas asked. “The one Reyna really likes.” Gwen’s eyes were troubled. “Scipio?” Gwen nodded. “He’s already hurt a few campers.” 

Jason remembered this incident. Somehow, Skippy had gotten loose and caused mayhem. He remembered standing in the crowd with Dakota, trying to see over the taller campers, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pegasus.

Gwen led Silas to right outside the Fifth Cohort barracks, where Jada stood, trying to calm down the frenzy of chaos. “Everyone, stay far away,” she warned. Silas touched a hand to Jada’s shoulder. “What’s happening?” “Scipio’s going crazy,” she said. “He’s a young horse, and he got out. He’s scared.” Her face had a large bruise in the shape of a hoof. “Are you okay?” Silas asked, concerned. “I’m fine,” Jada reassured him. “Jacob was kicked in the ribs, but healers are checking over him now.” Silas nodded.

“What do we do?” Jada asked. “No one can even go near.” The two praetors were silent for a moment. Silas closed his eyes for a brief moment and spoke, “Where is Reyna?” Jada scanned the crowd, narrowing her eyes as she searched. “There.” She pointed behind two tall kids, the centurions of the Fourth Cohort—Murray and Gill. Reyna was trying to get close to the pegasus. “Let me talk to him,” she begged. “Get back,” Murray snapped. “Let someone older handle this.” 

Silas made his way through the sea of people. “Reyna,” he said. She whipped around. “He’s scared!” she said. Concern for the pegasus was clear in her eyes. “I know,” Silas said quietly. “I can calm him down,” Reyna said. Silas sighed. “Are you sure?” Reyna nodded. “Okay. You might be young”—he gave Reyna a small smile—“but I think that you’re the right person for the job.” Reyna nodded again confidently. “I can do it,” she insisted. Silas rubbed his face. “Don’t get hurt, all right?”

Reyna tried to get to Scipio, but Gill blocked her. “Let her through, Gill.” The older girl looked at Silas. “Are you mad, Praetor? I don’t need my legionnaires getting kicked in the face! Did you see Jada?” “I have faith in her,” Silas assured her. Gill reluctantly let Reyna through. 

Scipio neighed when he saw Reyna get close. He whinnied and reared, and when he came down he nearly crushed Reyna. Jason saw himself standing in the crowd, pacing in the back, looking extremely anxious. 

“Skippy,” Reyna whispered. “Skippy, it’s me, it’s okay.” The entire legion seemed to be holding its breath. “This was not a good idea,” Jada muttered. Scipio reared again, his eyes wild. Reyna dodged his flailing hooves. “Skippy, it’s okay,” she soothed. The pegasus nickered and kicked Reyna in the face. Her head snapped back and blood spattered onto the ground. Reyna gasped and brought both hands to her face.

The crowd inhaled as one. “I told you,” Jada hissed, stalking towards Reyna and the pegasus. “Wait.” Silas reached out. Jason was mumbling, “Styx. Styx. Styx.” Gwen bounced up and down on her toes, trying to see her new friend. Reyna winced as blood poured out of her nose, which was bent at an awkward angle. It looked like her nose had been broken and she had a black eye. 

But Scipio had calmed down, if only slightly. “Shh,” Reyna murmured, ignoring the blood staining her Camp Jupiter shirt. Slowly, she reached out and stroked his muzzle with a hand. “Can I get on?” Reyna asked gently. She continued to soothe him. Carefully, she climbed onto Skippy’s back, pressing her T-shirt to her nose as to try and prevent getting blood on the pegasus.

Everyone was silent. Reyna sat aboard Scipio, bleeding, her eyes saying, _Ha. Now move, my face hurts._ “Make way,” Silas said, obviously relieved to have no crazed pegasus on the loose. The crowd parted, and Reyna rode through towards the stables. The legion began to talk in hushed tones. “Dang,” Dakota mumbled. “Is she okay?” Gwen asked. Jason tugged at her arm. “Let’s go.” “Wait,” Bobby warned. “Let the pegasus calm down more first before someone new visits him.” 

“Everyone, report back to your duties,” Silas announced. “Probatio Reyna will join her cohort as soon as possible.” The crowd dispersed. Silas has a small smile. “She’s really something,” Jada muttered, “giving me a heart attack like that.” Silas laughed and kissed her cheek. “How do you think I feel, dating someone like you?” “Says you,” Jada retorted, though she looked pleased from the kiss. 

“I’ll go check on them,” Silas offered after he and Jada had stood there, chatting quietly. “Good idea,” Jada said.

The praetor walked towards the stables. As Jason’s memory self got closer, he heard a faint humming. Silas seemed to hear it as well. 

“Hello,” he said. Reyna turned. She’d been brushing Scipio’s mane with a brush, standing in his stall and humming a song softly. Her nose had mostly stopped bleeding, though it still trickled red a bit, and her face was now covered in dried blood. Her left eye had swelled and was a dark purple. “Hi,” she said. Her voice was different, thanks to the blood clogging her nose. 

“Are you okay?” Silas asked. “Yes,” Reyna said, going back to brushing the pegasus, without the humming this time. “He didn’t mean it, you know.” “Of course he didn’t,” Silas said. Reyna fed him some grains. “He likes oats,” she explained enthusiastically. “He also really likes peppermints.” Silas blinked. “I didn’t know horses ate peppermints.” “Me neither,” Reyna agreed. “But I read about it at the college.” Silas looked even more confused. “At the university?” Reyna nodded as she reached into a bucket and pulled out a watermelon slice. “Skippy likes these too.”

“Wait,” Silas said. Reyna stopped and looked at him. Scipio munched on his fruit happily. “You went to the library? In New Rome University?” She nodded again. “Kylie checked a book out for me. It’s called _Pegasus Care 101.”_ Silas looked like he wanted to smile. 

“Would you like to meet my pegasus?” Reyna stared at him in awe. “You have a pegasus?” “I do,” Silas said. “She’s not here. Give me a moment.” He stepped outside, and Reyna followed. He pulled out a small item, and when he blew, it let out a soft but very loud whistle. 

From the sky soared a beautiful pegasus, its coat a deep gray that seemed to shine in the sun. 

“This is Lapis,” Silas introduced. “Stone,” Reyna translated. Silas nodded with satisfaction. “All high ranking officers usually get a pegasus,” Silas explained, “or horse.” He fed Lapis a carrot. “Jada and I both have pegasi. A couple centurions do as well.” “Wow,” Reyna whispered. “Awesome.” 

He said to Lapis, “Thank you.” The pegasus flapped its wings and flew off. “Where is she going?” Reyna asked. “She’s probably with Jada’s pegasus, Caesar.” Reyna frowned. “Caesar? Is there a horse named Julius?” Silas chuckled and placed a hand on Reyna’s back. “Let’s go back in, shall we? I’d like to talk.” 

Inside the stables, Reyna resumed her ultimate makeover on Scipio. “Am I in trouble?” she asked. “No.” Silas studied her with an intense gaze. Silas’ eyes were usually kind, but they had a different sort of curiosity to them. 

“You seem to have quite a bond with Scipio,” he said finally. “Uh, yeah,” Reyna said. “You did well.” Reyna shuffled her feet. “Thanks.” “Now,” Silas continued. “I know I just said pegasi are for centurions and praetors, but Scipio seems to have chosen you.” Reyna slowly looked at him, like she didn’t believe her ears. “Would you like Scipio to be yours?” Silas asked with a smile. Reyna gasped. “Really?” Silas nodded. “Wow,” Reyna breathed. 

Suddenly, she hugged Silas. “Thank you,” she mumbled. For a second, Silas was stunned. Then he smiled and said, “No problem, kiddo.” Reyna pulled away awkwardly. Jason, watching the memory, was shocked. He hadn’t ever seen this. 

“Oh, thank gods.” Jason was at Camp Half-Blood once more. Piper had talked to the pegasus. Jason knew he should have felt relief, or pleasure, or pride in his girlfriend, but nothing came except for a twinge in his heart. It tugged, urging him, pulling him towards New Rome. No. Towards Reyna.


	7. verum risus

_september 7_

“Remember the first time we met?” A small smile came to Reyna’s face as she and Annabeth sat outside Bombilo’s coffee shop. She sipped her hot chocolate. The weather was perfect: crisp air, a light breeze, warm sun. 

“I can’t forget,” Reyna answered. “Remember when I let you go?” She smirked. “Maybe I should have killed you on sight. Save the Romans some trouble.” Annabeth looked at her teasingly. “So you wouldn’t have to drag a statue across the world?” “That was fun,” Reyna answered.

The two daughters of war were enjoying the afternoon. Annabeth had come to New Rome, hoping to learn more about the college, and its professors and courses. “How does the university look?” Reyna asked. Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “Amazing,” she said. “The library’s so beautiful, and the professors were so nice, and smart—” Reyna recalled the first time she’d gone to New Rome’s library, inside the university. 

She’d been twelve. _Twelve._ Just a little kid, eager to learn. Had that little girl even known the war and heartbreak, trauma and stress coming her way? Reyna wanted to laugh. 

Of course she did. Her life had never been peaceful. By never, she meant never. She’d never known her father as his real self. She’d had her first home blown up. The funny thing was, here she was, chatting with the person who had helped ruin her life. She’d survived pirates. She’d survived Lupa’s training. Her life was like a climb up a mountain. Reyna could only hope there was something worthwhile at the top. Was peace too much to ask for? 

Hylla had always said their father was brave, and kind, and funny. One of Reyna’s greatest desires was to meet her father, her real father, but it would never happen. 

_You could have had a family,_ a small voice in her taunted. _Like a normal demigod family. Think of all the happiness you could have had, living in Puerto Rico with Hylla and your father._ “Shut up,” Reyna hissed. Annabeth stopped her rambling. “Sorry?” “No, my bad.” Reyna shook her head. “I’m fine. Sorry. Keep going.” 

Annabeth played with her cup. “Are you okay?” she asked. Reyna nodded, staring into her warm drink as if it were a hole into the empty abyss. “Fine.” They were quiet, until Annabeth said, “What about you?” “Huh?” Reyna snapped out of her hot-chocolate-gazing trance. “When are you going to college?”

“Oh. _Oh._ Yeah. Not sure. I’m still a praetor.” Annabeth nudged her. “You’re not going to be forever.” Reyna shrugged. “I never really had an education. Why start?” Annabeth burst out laughing, and Reyna managed a sheepish grin. “You’re as bad as Percy.” “Look, I’d rather be on the battlefield. I can’t protect New Rome by learning what the capital of Albania is!” 

An evil look came to Annabeth’s face. “But you _do_ know the capital of Albania, don’t you?” “Oh, my gods,” Reyna muttered. “I hate myself.” Annabeth cracked up once again. “Seriously,” she said once she had calmed down, “you should consider it.” Reyna shrugged. 

“I mean, I’m not _completely_ without an education. I learned a bit from Hylla. Right now, I’m taking a few classes.” She paused. “Not classes. I don’t know. I’m studying.” Annabeth looked impressed. “You have time for school? Now?” Reyna shrugged. “I guess.” She didn’t add the fact she usually pulled all-nighters or ended up passed out on her desk.

“I could use a roommate whose name isn’t Percy Jackson,” Annabeth offered. Reyna smiled. “I’ll consider.” 

“So, how is Percy?” Reyna asked. “And everyone at a Camp Half-Blood?” Annabeth nodded. “They’re great. Percy is . . . not as enthusiastic as me about college, but still, he’s really excited.” Annabeth tapped her chin. “Everyone else is fine. Clarisse left for a mortal college recently.” 

Reyna tilted her head. “Clarisse? The big one? Daughter of Mars?” “Ares, yeah. Her.” Reyna’s eyes gleamed. “I always liked her.” Annabeth snorted. “You two would get along.” “Us _three,”_ Reyna corrected. “Us war kids have to stick together.” Annabeth laughed. “So did Travis Stoll. Hermes kid, off to college. Uh, let’s see. Leo and Calypso are usually at camp half the time. The other half they’re on Festus, doing gods know what. Piper’s doing well. Jason’s doing well.” Her tone visibly darkened.

“Annabeth,” Reyna said, very carefully like she was walking through a minefield, “you can tell me anything.” Annabeth was silent. “You know.” she said finally. “Yeah.” “Look, I’m sorry for—” “I don’t need pity, Annabeth. It’s fine.” 

She glared at her drink. “Jason is a Greek.” Annabeth opened her mouth to protest. “He’s a Greek,” Reyna repeated. “He left the Roman life behind before the war even started. He left his family and friends. But life moves on.” Annabeth looked down. “Does your heart?” she asked quietly.

* * *

Jason knew he wasn’t being a great boyfriend. He wasn’t spending much time with Piper, but the memories were so overwhelming, they threatened to tear him apart, starting with his heart. 

He woke up in the morning knowing he was still dreaming. For one thing, he was outside the stables at Camp Jupiter. It was dark out, and a full moon shone overhead brightly. Inside the stables, a young girl shoved her hands into the pocket of an oversized SPQR sweatshirt and yanked them out again, her right hand full of peppermints and her left clutching a large apple. 

Reyna fed Scipio the apple first. As he crunched on his fruit, Reyna used her free hand to begin brushing his mane, feeding him peppermints. 

“Reyna! Hey, Reyna!” A small Jason burst into the stables. “Oh, good,” he said. “I knew I’d find you here.” “Hi,” Reyna said. “It’s a full moon, Reyna,” Jason said excitedly. “I noticed,” she said. “Come with me?” Reyna huffed, clearly reluctant to leave her new pegasus. “Hurry,” Jason begged. “Silas said half an hour until lights out.” “Fine,” Reyna muttered. “If we’re doing anything stupid I’m leaving.”

“Says the person who got close to a pegasus and was kicked in the face,” Jason said pointedly. “It wasn’t my fault,” Reyna grumbled. “Or Skippy’s.” Her eye was still bruised, but her nose had been snapped back into place, which had involved lots of Spanish curses.

“Are we leaving camp?” Reyna asked. “These hills go out towards the mortal world.” “We’re only climbing this first one. We won’t go any further,” Jason promised. “We have to climb a hill?” Reyna complained. “Actually, _you’re_ climbing the hill.” Jason flew to the top. Reyna rolled her eyes and sprinted up the massive hill as if it were a flight of stairs. 

At the top sat a single picnic table near a small patch of trees. Jason was sitting on the lowest branch. He extended his arm out. 

“C’mon.” “I am _not_ holding your hand. Do you want to encourage your friends and their whole _we’re dating_ conspiracy theory?” “Well, no, but you can still—” “Climb a tree,” Reyna said. “Right.” She swung up next to Jason. “Higher?” “Higher,” he confirmed. 

Finally, they reached the top. Reyna exhaled. “Wow,” she said softly. “Was it worth it?” Jason asked. She was silent, taking in the view which Jason took as a yes. “Look, there’s the university, and Kylie’s bakery, and the barracks, and the principia,” Jason pointed. 

“The moon is really pretty,” Reyna breathed. Jason whispered, “Not as pretty as you.” A genuine smile came to her face, followed by a furious blush and a scowl. Then a punch to the gut. “Idiot.” “Aah!” Jason pretended to fall out of the tree. But that night, he knew, he’d seen her true smile. And he loved it.

* * *

Reyna, honest to gods, had not remembered falling asleep. Annabeth had left the café hours ago. It had been sometime early in the morning. Reyna had been too tired to check the clock. She was sitting in Bombilo, the two-headed baker’s café, and she’d been alone. It was quiet and dim. She sat in a booth made for four people but her paperwork covered the entire table. Soft music played. Bombilo was probably asleep in his home behind the café.

Bombilo always let her stay as long as she wanted, since he never had to lock the doors since most people in New Rome were trusted, and mortals couldn’t get to the city. Anyone caught stealing would probably end up with a light punishment or strict talk by the praetors. 

Reyna vaguely wondered what would happen if she stole. Who would punish her? Reyna resisted the urge to laugh. Her sleep deprivation was probably getting to her. As Reyna scribbled her name onto another document requesting for more coffee shops—which she supported, very much—all she remembered was her head drooping and her pen slipping out of her fingers and onto the ground with a faint clatter.

The next thing she knew, sunlight was hitting her directly in the eyes. Reyna gave a massive yawn and ran a hand through her messy hair. She’d spent the night at the café, which seemed to have become a habit of hers. Luckily, Bombilo hadn’t opened the café yet. But there was someone leaning against the table next to hers, studying her, and it sure wasn’t Bombilo. 

A tall woman was standing near her. She had a tall, athletic build and wore shining Roman armor. She had a spear in one hand that Reyna would rather not be stabbed with. Her light auburn hair was short and wavy; sitting atop her hair was a wreath of olive branches. It was a goddess. And the goddess had just seen her wake up. Hopefully she hadn’t noticed the small spot of drool on her sleeve.

Reyna nearly blurted, “Annabeth’s Roman mom.” Thank gods, she managed to catch herself and said politely, “Minerva.” She stood up and gave a small bow. It was awkward. Not because it was Annabeth’s mom, or it was a goddess, but it was a goddess the Romans didn’t really _admire._ They respected her—tons for the wisdom goddess. But she wasn’t much of a war goddess on the Roman side. That was kind of _her_ mom’s job.

“Praetor,” Minerva said. “Keep your faith.” She vanished. Reyna wanted to scream, _I bowed for_ four _words?_ Instead, she blinked, very confused, and gathered up her papers and pen, which was still on the floor. She grabbed a cup of coffee, who waved her off and went back to her villa. 

Keep her faith.   
  


She could do that, if that was what Minerva wanted. She was confused by why on earth the goddess had just watched Reyna perform her daily wake-up routine, say four words, then disappear, but it was all in the day of a Roman demigod, right?   
  


Keep her faith. Seemed simple enough.


	8. filia bellum

_september 8_

  
Annabeth had been busy. Reyna discovered this small fact when she tried to find the daughter of Athena. After Annabeth’s mother had spoken _four words,_ she’d gone searching for Annabeth.

She finally found Annabeth in the college dorm she was staying in for the week. She could hear talking from the bedroom. The door was cracked slightly open. Reyna knocked on the wall and poked her head inside, where Annabeth was Iris messaging Percy with bottled water and a flashlight. 

“Hey.” Annabeth turned and smiled. “Hi!” Percy waved. Reyna smiled and waved back. “How’s Camp Half-Blood?” she asked, sitting next to Annabeth. “Is it still standing? Nothing’s burned to the ground?” Percy shook his head. “I’m impressed.” “Hey, I’m not stupid!” Percy protested. “I can run a camp as well as you two.” 

Reyna smirked. “You’re not stupid, Percy. You just have . . . your moments.” Annabeth laughed. Percy gasped in mock shock. “Traitor! You’re supposed to support me!” “I’d hit you if I could,” was Annabeth’s response. Percy staggered backwards. “Suck it up, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth snorted.

Annabeth turned to Reyna, a playful sparkle in her eyes. “Now, how can I help you?” Reyna shifted. “Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you.” She’d always been bad at talking. People might’ve thought she was an extrovert, praetor of camp, always talking to people, but in reality, she was just awkward in conversations with strangers. Then again, Annabeth was no stranger.

“Okay,” Annabeth agreed. “I’ll meet you outside,” Reyna said, wanting to give Percy and Annabeth some space. As she walked through the kitchen, she heard Percy say, “Piper and Jason should be here in a few days, with me. I think I talked them into coming—” “What?” Reyna stuck her head back into the room. “Piper and Jason should be coming next week.” Percy explained.

Annabeth gave her a sympathetic glance. “They didn’t tell you? Or ask for, like, permission?” Reyna shook her head. “It’s whatever. I’m fine. It’s cool.” She hurried away.

She tried to calm her brain down, which was malfunctioning. Reyna had absolutely no problem with Piper in New Rome. They were good friends—maybe not as close as Reyna and Annabeth, but still good friends. Jason, on the other hand, was a different story.

Reyna stood outside Annabeth’s dorm, taking deep breaths. Of course Jason hasn’t asked for her permission. He’d probably asked Frank. “Hello again,” Annabeth said, pushing open the door. “Sorry—” “For gods’ sake Annabeth, you don’t need to apologize. Everything’s fine.” Annabeth folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

“What did you want to talk about?” “Yeah. Your mom—Roman—watched me wake up yesterday morning. It may or may not have been extremely weird.” Annabeth smirked at this. “Then she literally said: Praetor. Keep your faith.” Annabeth looked confused. “That’s all she said?” Reyna nodded.

Annabeth frowned. “Any words of wisdom, Athena?” Reyna asked. “Um, keep your faith?” “Thank you, Einstein,” Reyna snapped. “And I thought you were smart.” “I don’t know,” Annabeth protested. “I guess we’ll find out. That’s the way the cookie crumbles or whatever.” 

Reyna snorted. “That’s the way the prophecy leads us to doom.” 

* * *

Although Reyna still was baffled why Minerva had decided to talk to her, the goddess’ words ignited an old memory—but she’d never forget it.

It had been three weeks since she’d ran away. She’d been at Camp Jupiter for almost two months. She and Jason sat with Gwen outside of the barracks. “Did you hear what Octavian said about—” Gwen groaned. “Speak of the devil.” “I’d rather see the devil,” Jason mumbled. 

“Well.” A skinny boy strolled over. Reyna did a double take. The boy looked like Jason, except his hair and eyes were lighter shades. He wore a plain white toga. A belt of stuffed animals went around his waist. A knife was strapped to his side. He looked kind of crazy, with a hungry gleam in his light blue eyes. 

“It’s the probatio.” He sneered. “Still haven’t gotten your tattoo?” He grabbed Reyna’s probatio tablet hanging around her neck. “Shame. I got mine my first month.” He threw the tablet back in her face. “Go away,” Reyna grumbled. “Aren’t you a little old to be playing make-believe with your Beanie Babies?” The boy rolled his eyes. “Ah, well, guess I shouldn’t expect much from a _probatio.”_ “The augur,” Gwen muttered in Reyna’s ear. “Octavian. His form of prophecy—the dead stuffed animal.” She scowled. “I can’t believe I’m related to him.”

Reyna agreed. The lyre tattoo on Octavian’s arm was identical to Gwen’s, but he had six bars underneath, while Gwen had three. “I wonder who your mother is,” Octavian continued, unstrapping a stuffed pegasus with tiny wings which Reyna thought was cute. He gutted the pegasus with his knife. 

Stuffing floated out of the limp plushie and into the sky. “Holy Styx,” Reyna grumbled. “What are you trying to do? Apollo wouldn’t be satisfied with _pegasus guts.”_ Octavian glared at her. “Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Interesting.” Reyna flinched. 

“Nice name,” Jason whispered. “Long, but I like it.” Reyna appreciated his encouragement. “Hmm. I can’t see your mother. Oh well. Wouldn’t it be a shame if your mother was . . .” He thought. “Maybe something just plain sad, like Fornax. How pathetic is it to be the child of the goddess of _bread baking_ and _ovens?”_ He laughed. “What would your powers be? Throwing baguettes at your enemies?” “Stabbing a stuffed horse to scare them?” Reyna retorted. “Go away.” 

Naturally, he didn’t. Octavian continued, “Maybe it’s Mefitas. The goddess of poisonous vapors. Robigo? Are you a child of the corn goddess?” Reyna desperately wished one of those goddesses would toss this idiot into a pile of baked bread, ovens, poisonous vapors, and corn. 

He leaned in close, so Reyna could smell his disgusting breath. “Or maybe, the goddess of the past—Postvertas. Oh, that would be nice. Child of the past. You can’t run from your sins.” His voice quieted to a whisper. “I may not be taken seriously, but I see your past. It is not clear. But I see ruin, I see destruction in your past.” A chuckle escaped his lips. “And I see destruction in your future.” 

Reyna had shoved the augur away, shaken and also disgusted. “Go brush your teeth,” she growled. “And then, burn another animal, why don’t you.” Octavian sneered and walked away. “What’d he say, Reyna Adila Ramírez-Areglano?” Reyna buried her face in her hands. “It’s _Avila Ramírez-Arellano,”_ she corrected, “and if you call me that, I’ll punch your teeth out.” Jason wasn’t fazed. “What’d he say, Just Reyna?”

She scowled. “Nothing. Doesn’t matter. He’s annoying.” “No kidding,” Gwen agreed. “Most of the First Cohort kids are legacies, rich kids born in New Rome.” Reyna was still shaken and angry. “I’m going to the Coliseum,” she said. “Don’t follow me.”

Behind her, Gwen said, “Should we—” “Nah,” Jason interjected. “She’ll be fine once she slaughters a couple dummies.” Which was correct. During the day, when there were no lessons or games in the Coliseum, it was empty and dummies, like scarecrows, were scattered about the arena, for anyone to fight against.

Reyna unsheathed her sword, which was on her at all times unless Terminus confiscated it in New Rome. She was still getting used to the large blade. Reyna was more familiar with a smaller knife in each hand, a skill she learned from pirates.

She imagined each dummy was Octavian, his stupid face getting bashed in. Pretty soon, Reyna had ditched the sword and was going with her fists, yelling and punching wildly, stabbing wherever she could. A kick to a dummy. A slice of an arm. A punch to the back. In ten minutes, she was gasping for breath, shaking with anger, and two dozen dummies lay in shreds across the stone ground.

Reyna was aware of someone watching her. She turned slowly and saw Silas watching her. “Hi,” he said. “Hi,” Reyna said, staring at her destruction. “Angry?” Reyna shrugged. Her emotions had never been her strong suit. When she was angry, she didn’t know who she was angry at. When she was sad, she wasn’t sure why. 

Silas sat down on a bench, in the front row, his eyes sweeping across the sea of dead dummies, leather scraps floating off with the wind. “I suppose we’ll need to replace the dummies,” he said, a trace of amusement in his voice. Reyna had thought she was in trouble. “I’m sorry, sir,” she said quietly. 

“Sit.”

Reyna sat next to him. His green eyes reflected the sun, which was setting, darkness hanging over the Coliseum. “You are skilled in fighting,” he admitted. “But it is a strength for the battlefield.” His gaze was now serious. “Reyna, listen to me.” Reyna listened, fingering her lead probatio tablet around her neck. 

“No matter how many times you fall off the horse, you must get back in the saddle,” he said. “No matter how hard you are knocked down, you must stand up and fight. No matter how alone you are, you will fight for justice.” His green eyes gleamed with satisfaction. “You will fight for justice. I am sure of this.” Silas finally turned to her, his stare intimidating. “No matter how battered, how bruised, how hurt you are inside, you must stay strong,” he said. “No matter how many scars you have.” 

Reyna processed these words in silence. 

“Why—why are you telling me this?” she asked. Silas nodded, like he was expecting the question. “Reyna, I don’t know much about you. But you have a warrior, a leader in you.” “I’m not a leader,” she protested. “I’m the newest probatio. The odd one out in my cohort.” “The underdog,” Silas murmured, his gaze far away. “Fight. Always have the strength to fight.” The faraway look in his eyes disappeared. “It’s time for dinner. Come.”

* * *

  
Jason’s flashes of his past were coming back, now more in dream form. He wasn’t sure why, though he suspected that the memories were so long he only saw his past when sleeping.

He’d woken up to yelling. He sat up in the Fifth Cohort barracks, and realized he was still in a dream. Jason scrambled out of bed, attempting to run a hand through his messy hair, and grabbed IVLIVS, in coin form at his bedside. “What’s going on?” Dakota asked, yawning. “I don’t know,” Jason called behind his shoulder as he tore out of the barracks. Gwen was already outside, as were the centurions of the Fifth, William and Spurius.

Silas and Jada had their swords drawn, Imperial gold shining in the morning sun. “Stand back!” Silas yelled. Someone tapped Jason’s shoulder. “Hellhounds,” Reyna said. She looked like she’d been awake for hours, her hair in a neat braid and her Camp Jupiter tee smooth and clean. She clutched a javelin in her right hand.

Jason inched closer to where the praetors stood, swords pointed at two massive hellhounds, their jaws dripping with saliva. The first hellhound attacked, and Silas and Jada dodged its large paws as it tried to slice at them. Jason watched them fight. He relaxed slightly, seeing as the hellhound was no match for the experienced duo.

Until Reyna yanked his arm. “The other hellhound!” she gasped. “It’s headed to the city!” And in the city, Jason realized, were unsuspecting demigods, some too young or old to defend themselves. Reyna ran after the beast, and Jason had no choice but to follow. 

He heard Gwen yelling behind him, and caught a few words, mainly _idiot, Jason,_ and _going to get themselves killed._ The hellhound slowed its pace, but Reyna and Jason were still far away. The monster stopped and sniffed the air, long enough for Reyna to get close. The hellhound whirled around, snarling and snapping its jaws. Reyna ducked, but the hellhound snagged her shirt in its sharp teeth. 

Jason heard Reyna’s yell of surprise as the hellhound shook its head and Reyna flew out of its jaws and onto the roof of a building. He heard something slide across the roof, then a groan. The hellhound’s attention was now on Jason. He flew up, quickly glancing to the side to make sure Reyna was okay. She was struggling to her feet and grabbing her javelin.

Jason flipped the coin and swung his sword. The hellhound growled. It leaped up and nearly crushed Jason in one bite. He barely managed to dart away. As Jason tried not to become the hellhound’s breakfast, he noticed Reyna standing at the edge of the roof. 

As the hellhound jumped upwards to try and pluck Jason from the sky, Reyna gave a running leap off the building and landed on the hellhound’s back. She was now riding it like a horse. Without hesitation, she plunged her javelin into the back of its neck, and the monster exploded into dust. Reyna fell to the ground.

A crowd had formed, and with the hellhound gone, they swarmed forward. “Stay back!” Silas ordered. He and Jada appeared, looking a bit battered but otherwise okay. Reyna tried to sit up. She was covered in blood and monster dust, but otherwise looked mostly unharmed. 

“Who gave you permission to run after that hellhound?” Jada demanded. “Me,” Reyna muttered, scooting towards her javelin which was a few feet away. “Meet us in the Senate House,” Silas ordered Reyna. “Can I come?” Jason begged. Reyna nudged him. Silas considered this. “All right,” he decided. “Be there in twenty minutes. Are you hurt?” Both of them shook their heads. The praetors turned and left, and Jason and Reyna exchanged glances.

“We are in so much trouble,” Jason grumbled. “Dude!” Dakota burst through the crowd of people, which was slowly starting to lessen. “That was _epic!”_ “I know, right?” Bobby squeezed past a person. “That was stupid,” Gwen muttered. “I’m glad you two are okay.”

Reyna shifted. “I think I’m in trouble.” Dakota frowned. “Why would you be in trouble?” Reyna shrugged. “Silas told me to meet him in the Senate House.”

Gwen’s eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. “Oh.” Reyna had no idea what was happening. _“Ohh.”_ She grabbed Dakota and Bobby’s arms. “Come on, nerds. Let’s go.” She dragged them away.

“What if I’m kicked out?” Reyna fretted. “I don’t want to leave.” “You won’t,” Jason assured her. “Silas and Jada both like you. They wouldn’t kick out our best fighter.” “I’m not the best fighter, and you know it,” Reyna protested. “I beg to differ,” said a third voice. Kylie placed a hand on Reyna’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I believe I know what’s happening. I think your friend Gwen has also figured it out.” Reyna was just plain confused. 

“See me after the meeting,” Kylie said with a wink. “Now, off you go.” “She’s right. C’mon.” Jason and Reyna had walked two steps before there was a loud _pop_ and furious yelling. “Mr. Grace and Ms. Ramírez-Arellano!” Reyna’s full name had spread around camp like a wildfire, but no one used it, since most people valued their lives. Not that Terminus cared. 

“For the _last time,_ I will _not_ allow your weapons past the Pomerian Line!” “You said that last time,” Reyna pointed out, and Jason poked her. If a statue could look like it was about to explode, Terminus did. If he had arms, Jason was sure his marble hands would be wrapped around Reyna’s neck.

“Julia!” Terminus called, and the little girl scampered out, holding a tray that already contained three knives, sixteen swords, two javelins, and one axe. How Julia carried it all, Jason had no idea.

Reyna sighed and put her javelin on the tray, and Jason placed his coin, which took up much less room. “Off with you,” Terminus huffed. “We’ve got more fools we need to take care of.” He scowled. “That hellhound caused chaos, and now about twenty demigods are in New Rome with a weapon!” He growled frustratedly and vanished with Julia.

Jason and Reyna glanced at each other before walking to the Senate House. Based on the number of people there, they were one of the last ones. Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota sat in the very back row and gestured to Jason and Reyna. 

“What’s going on?” Reyna muttered, sitting down beside Gwen. “What did I do?” Gwen opened her mouth, but then the crowd fell silent as Silas stood and raised his hand. “Is this a trial?” Reyna hissed. But Jason was catching on. He had suspicions on what was happening.

Silas and Jada both looked proud. Silas scanned the crowd and said, “Reyna. Come down, please.” She stood up and Jason noticed her trembling hands, which she shoved in her pockets. As she passed the second row, Jason noticed Octavian roll his eyes.

Silas smiled. “Today, you showed bravery by running after the hellhound threatening our city. You risked your life and defeated a monster. I am proud to say that you are no longer a probatio.” This was Octavian’s cue. He sighed—loudly—and stepped up towards the front. 

Silas took off Reyna’s probatio tablet. Octavian grumbled, “We accept Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for her first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?” “I do,” Reyna said, clearly and confidently. 

The senate chanted, “Senatus Populusque Romanus!” For a brief moment, fire blazed on Reyna’s arm. The flames vanished, and in its place, the letters SPQR were burned into Reyna’s skin. Below that, a bar of service and a crossed torch and sword, the tattoo of her mother.

Silas stared at Reyna’s arm. Octavian took a step back. “Bellona,” he said, quietly. “Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, you are a full member of the legion.”

Jason remembered his own disbelief. There were no Bellona kids at camp. They were literally as rare as children of Jupiter or Pluto. “No way,” a senator muttered. Silas, despite looking shocked, smiled proudly. “Reyna, welcome to the legion. You may have a seat.”

Reyna made her way back to the back row of seats, still shaking slightly. The meeting ended quietly, but Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby hung around. “So, your mom’s Bellona,” Bobby began. “She’s the war goddess, right?” Reyna asked, touching her tattoo. “Yeah,” Dakota breathed. “Every Roman has, like, tons of respect for her. We throw a spear in the ground at her temple during war.” Reyna frowned. “Why is it such a big deal? Everyone acted like I grew another head.”

“Bellona is widely respected,” Gwen said, “and slightly feared.” She gestured to Jason. “Kinda like his dad, but maybe not _that_ important.” Reyna kept looking at her tattoo. “Anyway, Bellona hasn’t had kids—or even legacies—in a really, really long time,” Gwen said. “Her last children were like, hundreds of years ago. We haven't had Bellona kids, or legacies, since then.” 

“I have a sister,” Reyna noted. “So Hylla’s a daughter of Bellona too.” Dakota looked at her like she was crazy. “You have a _sister?”_ “Dude, this is crazy,” Bobby muttered. Reyna frowned. “Stop scaring her,” Gwen chided. “There’s nothing wrong.” “Except that the last Bellona kid started a war,” Bobby mumbled. 

“Idiot,” Jason snapped. “Reyna won’t start a war.” He smiled at her. “C’mon. Let’s go to Kylie’s.”


	9. mortem non expectare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter, but it was very hard to write. I hope you enjoy. thank you for all the recent support

_september 11_

  
Jason wasn’t sure how to feel being back at his old camp. It had been three days since his last memory of Camp Jupiter. Which was good. He didn’t think he would have been able to handle it, because the moment he stepped through the Caldecott Tunnel, his mind exploded in pain.

“Jason, you okay?” Piper asked while Percy steadied Nico, dizzy from shadow travel. The pain subsided, but there was a dull pulse in his skull, like his memories were itching to get out. “Fine,” he managed. 

An eagle soared down from the sky, which was a beautiful red as the sun went down. Two feet off the ground, the bird morphed into a human, a Chinese Canadian, to be exact. Frank smiled. “Hey, guys.” Percy grinned. “Bro! You’ve grown.” Frank frowned. “I hope not.” Percy laughed and gave his friend a quick hug. 

“Come on. Everyone’s excited.” Frank led the four of them towards camp. They walked down cobble paths, flowers blooming along the road. Hazel joined them with a smile, though her expression was wary of Jason, which he understood. He felt extremely awkward. 

“Hazel, will you get Reyna?” Frank asked as they neared the city of New Rome. Hazel nodded. “Sure.” “Thanks. Tell her we’re at the university,” Frank instructed, and Hazel jogged off. “Annabeth’s waiting for you,” Frank told Percy, setting off at a brisk pace again. “Percy, you’ll be sharing a room with her, and Piper and Jason, you guys are next door. Nico . . .” 

He glanced at the son of Hades. “Well, Hazel offered a spot in the Fifth barracks, but you can sleep in the dorms if you’d like.” 

Nico gave him a rare smile. “I’d be fine in the barracks, thanks,” he said. Frank nodded and pushed open a large set of old doors. In a large lobby-looking room, Annabeth sat in a small chair in the corner, reading a book in Greek. “Hey!” She hurried over and gave Frank a hug, then kissed Percy with a nod to Jason, Piper, and Nico. 

“It’s good to see you, Frank,” Annabeth said warmly. “Will you take them to the dorms?” Frank asked. “I’ll—” The doors opened behind them. Reyna stepped inside the dorm building, a guarded expression on her face. She smiled. “Hi, Piper, Percy, Nico.” Her eyes grew cold. “Jason.”

She gave a curt nod. “I’ll take it from here,” she said to Frank. He hesitated. “You sure? I—” “Yes, Frank,” Reyna said with a light laugh. 

Frank nodded and gestured to Nico. “I’ll take you to the barracks.” The two left the dorm house. “So,” Reyna said, turning towards the other demigods. “Welcome to Camp Jupiter. Please don’t blow anything up.” Annabeth smirked. “No promises.” Reyna rolled her eyes. “You guys settle in. I’ll stop by in—”

“Reyna, can we talk?”

* * *

Jason hated himself. He hated his big mouth. Why did he have to say that? He didn’t want to talk to Reyna. He didn’t. He _didn’t._

The senior praetor glared at the floor for a minute before quietly answering, “Fine.”

They stood outside the dorm building. Reyna’s tone was cold. “So what is it, Jason?” She began to walk quickly. Jason hurried after her. What did he say? “I hope—I hope you’re doing good,” he managed. “I’m fine,” she said icily. 

“Is there something you need, son of _Zeus?”_ Reyna snapped suddenly, slowing her pace. “I have stuff to be doing.” Jason’s mind went blank. He tried to search for words as they passed a row of shops. An idea sparked in his head. 

“Maybe . . . later, I guess, if you have time . . .” She didn’t say anything. “Do you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee or something?” Why was he so bad at talking? Reyna stopped completely and looked him dead in the eyes. He had never seen the hurt in her eyes, full of pain, grief, and anger.

“No, Jason.” Her fists clenched and she shook. “We can’t.” Her voice broke. 

“Wh-what? Why not? I guess it’s okay. But, if you—could I—could I go? I could introduce Kylie and Piper—” 

“No, Jason.” 

“Why—” 

“You just can’t!” she yelled. A couple people on the streets stared at him and Reyna. 

“Why not?” he demanded. “I had friends and family here!” 

“You want to go to Kylie’s shop?” Reyna asked, tears in her eyes. “Fine.” She pointed to their left, where a familiar cozy building sat on the corner of the street. A small patio sat out front, decorated with warm lights that lit up the street. But it wasn’t the same. 

Above the door was supposed to be a sign that read _Kylie’s Pastries._ In the door, Kylie should have been waving at them as they walked by, offering fresh treats. Instead, a hand-painted board read _Bombilo’s: Coffee and Cakes._ Through the window, Jason could see a two-headed baker, humming happily as he popped a tray of cookies in the oven.

“What—”

“Kylie’s _dead,_ Jason.”

* * *

They had glared at each other, Reyna’s eyes full of tears but none falling, and she’d hit him just like that.

No. It couldn’t be possible.

Jason broke eye contact with Reyna’s empty eyes. He turned and ran, not sure where he was going. The oil lamps along the road were illuminated, shining on the cobblestone paths. He ran, faster and faster, his feet carrying him away from Reyna, from what was left of Kylie’s shop.

At last, he came to a halt in front of the temple of Mercury—Kylie’s ancestor. In every temple, on the ground, etched in the smooth marble, was each fallen hero’s name, put in their ancestor’s temple. Jason stood outside the Mercury temple. 

He stepped inside. On the ground, the newest name sat closest to the door. 

_Kylie Roushe. Legacy of Mercury. 20 years of age. Killed in the battle with Gaea. Died for her home. Rest in Elysium._

Jason fell to his knees. It wasn’t possible. He hadn’t even said goodbye.

“Why should you care?” Jason turned, wiping his eyes. Reyna stood in the entrance to the temple, her eyes watery.

“What do you mean?” Jason yelled. “Of course I care! She was like a big sister to me!” “You didn’t even know,” Reyna said bitterly. “Do you even remember anyone?” 

Jason swallowed back a sob. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded. “I had no idea!” “Because you didn’t care,” Reyna said. “You _forgot,_ Jason! Just admit it! You _chose_ to forget—forget everything! Your home! Your life! Your—your family.” 

Jason had never seen Reyna more angry, more broken than she did in the temple doorway. 

“Do you want me to continue?” she snapped, blinking the tears away. “But wait, why would you care? Do you remember Jada? Or did you _forget?”_ The hurt in her voice was clear as day. 

It was like a shot to the head. Jada. He remembered. Of course he remembered. The terrible day Krios had killed her.

“Do you?” Reyna wasn’t done. “I suppose you don’t care that Jacob is dead? What about Gill? Murray? Spurius? Ali? And more, Jason.” 

He looked back at Kylie’s name, engraved into the floor. It was all too soon. It was all too much.

Reyna let out a quiet sob, her dark eyes shining with tears.

“Death isn’t going to wait for you, Jason. And neither am I.”


	10. ad meliora

_september 12_

Piper woke up at three in the morning to find that Jason was missing. Great start to the day. A wave of fear passed through her. She’d gotten up in her bed in their dorm, and had gone to get a drink of water. On the way, she passed Jason’s room. 

The door was open, and the bed was empty, the sheets slightly ruffled. Jason hasn’t been in the bathroom or anywhere in their dorm.

Piper paced the dark room, trying to come up with a plan and ignore the panic bubbling. She’d go look for him. 

Piper shrugged on a warm jacket and tugged on her hiking boots. She grabbed Katoptris. Frank had talked Terminus into letting them keep their weapons. Piper studied Jason’s room one more time and noticed that he’d taken his glasses but left his sword.

He must have left in his own will, but where did he go and why?

As Piper stepped outside into the cool night, she glanced up and down the dim roads, and a sudden thought struck her. Jason was here, at Camp Jupiter. And so was Reyna.

Would they be together? Piper tried to tell herself that her friend wouldn’t do that. Reyna and Jason weren’t friends. They wouldn’t.

Still . . . Piper turned towards the praetor villas. She looked inside the window of the first one to see Frank, asleep. She moved onto the next villa, and couldn’t help but notice how small the homes were, no bigger than her dorm. 

In Reyna’s villa, the blinds were drawn, no doubt for privacy. Piper edged along the side of the house. She knew she was being paranoid, but she had to make sure.

In the back of the house, one window didn’t have a curtain behind it. Piper peeked inside and felt her heart sink. Reyna’s bed was empty. Her dogs were gone as well.

Piper forced herself to turn away and hurried down the road. As she passed the principia, she noticed the lights were on. Piper turned and neared the principia, where Frank and Reyna worked when they weren’t in their villas. Piper tried the door handle, and it opened. 

Light flooded the path behind her. Piper let out a breath when she realized Reyna was hunched over at a small desk, facing the door, though she was so caught up in whatever she was doing she didn’t notice Piper until she said, “Hey.” 

Reyna jumped and instinctively grabbed her sword. Piper took a step back outside and raised her hands. “It’s just me.” Reyna huffed. Her desk was littered with books, papers, pens, and a cup of coffee and bowl of jelly beans.

She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, running a hand through her messy hair, trying to look professional. It was kind of hard with an oversized New Rome University T-shirt, pajama shorts, and bare feet but Reyna, being Reyna, pulled it off. 

“What are you doing here?” the praetor grumbled. She looked exhausted, her shoulders sagging and bags under her eyes. “I could ask you the same thing,” Piper retorted. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? What are you doing?”

Reyna yawned and held up a book written in Latin, Post-Its with scribbled notes overflowing from the pages. “I’ve still got thirty more pages to read,” Reyna muttered. “I’m so behind. And I need to get it done by tomorrow. Well, today, technically.” 

Piper caught a whiff of something, and it did not smell good. “Is something burning?” She sniffed the air. Reyna gave a tired groan and buried her face in her hands. “There goes my dinner.” She sighed and looked up. “Whatever.”

She stood up and said, “Give me a moment.” Then she disappeared through a door. Piper heard the noise of a curse, then the scraping of food sliding into the trash can. Reyna returned, wiping her hands. 

“Enough about me. McLean, how can I help you?” Piper took a deep breath. “When I woke up, Jason was missing. Any ideas on where he is?” She didn’t add, _I thought that he might’ve been with you._ Now, she realized how ridiculous she’d been. Stupid Aphrodite thoughts.

Reyna’s mood visibly darkened. “No. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve still got work to do.” Piper was somewhat shocked by Reyna’s outright hostility, until she realized that Reyna knew how she felt. She knew how it felt for someone to just vanish. And never come back. Jason had betrayed her.

“Okay. Thanks—thanks for your time.” Piper turned and walked away. Before leaving, she glanced backwards. Reyna looked like she was tearing herself apart, her fists clenched and her jaw clenched. “Piper.”

Reyna glared at the ground and rubbed her head. She was clearly angry, but the kind side—the side that flew across the world for Annabeth, the side that loved her dogs, the side that hugged Nico—in her spoke. “Check Temple Hill.” 

Piper nodded and hurried away. 

_Why on earth did I think Jason and Reyna would be together?_

Piper wasn’t quite sure where Temple Hill was. She didn’t have the heart to ask Reyna or wake someone up, so she searched the roads aimlessly until she saw the faint outline of multiple temples against the night sky. It was far away, across the Little Tiber.

Piper shivered and wished she’d taken a flashlight, or maybe a warmer jacket. 

She crossed the bridge over the Little Tiber, the water under her flowing slowly with a calming sound. She climbed the large hill to the top, where rows of temples sat, the biggest ones being the temples of Jupiter, Mars, and Bellona. Piper found it fitting that Camp Jupiter’s leaders—Jason, Frank, and Reyna—were kids of these important gods. 

She heard a scuffling sound from the temple of Mars Ultor. She froze, and slowly took out Katoptris, her blade glowing. “Piper?” 

Jason stepped out of the temple, his eyes red. Piper breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him. “You had me worried, you idiot,” she told him once they’d pulled apart. “What are you doing?” 

Jason sniffled and wiped his eyes. “So many, Pipes,” he said hoarsely. “So many more than at Camp Half-Blood.” He wiped his eyes. “So many dead.” 

Piper touched his shoulder. “Hey. It’s not your fault.” “But I didn’t care,” Jason muttered. “Until now, and it's too late!” He growled and clenched his fists angrily. “Percy told me that Gwen died. She’s only alive today because the Doors of Death were open. What if she was dead, Piper?” His voice broke. Piper grabbed his arm. “It’s not your fault,” she said.

Jason raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “Piper, I can tell you anything, right?” Piper nodded. “Of course.” Jason took a deep breath. “My memories are coming back.” Piper frowned. “I thought they already did.” “But, there are so many! I—memories! And I just, I’m, I’m so _lost!”_

Piper had never seen Jason so agitated. 

“I thought I knew who I was. Reyna’s best friend, praetor of the Twelfth Legion.” He wiped a tear away. “Then, leader of our quest. One of the Seven. Your boyfriend. Friends with Leo. But coming back here, it’s like starting all over again.”

* * *

  
After approximately twenty-seven minutes of sleep, Reyna wasn’t in the best mood, considering Piper had come into her workplace at three in the morning, asking where Jason was. Whatever her heart said, she didn’t care where he’d gone or what had happened.

Sometime around five thirty, Reyna changed into a camp shirt and jeans, and tugged her cape over her, grabbed her third cup of coffee which probably wasn’t the brightest idea she’d had, and went for a walk.

The morning sky was still dark, but hints of orange crept their way up, turning the sky a beautiful gradient. 

Reyna didn’t know where she was going, her feet taking her somewhere her mind couldn’t process at the moment—until she stopped in front of an old but cozy building.

It was just one story, with similar houses lining either side of it. Unlike the neighbors, this house’s lights were on inside, and a small smile came to Reyna’s face.

Reyna quickly glanced inside the window, making sure the house occupant was awake, and knocked on the wooden door. The owner was slow to let her in, but Reyna knew why.

Twenty seconds later, the door opened slowly. The person standing in the doorway was slightly taller than Reyna and had light green eyes the color of grass and spiky brown hair that stuck up in every direction. A kind smile came to his face, and he gave Reyna a hug, which she gladly returned.

“You didn’t stop by last week,” he chided playfully. “I know,” Reyna admitted. “I’m sorry. How’s it going?” “I’m doing fine,” he said. “Come on in.” 

Reyna followed the young man, who looked about twenty years old, though his eyes were deep and wise. He hobbled into the living room and gestured to a small sofa.

Reyna sat down next to the veteran, a tattoo of multiple lines depicting wind, the symbol of his ancestor: Aquilon. “How are you, Reyna?” He shifted, setting his only leg on the coffee table in front of them.

“And don’t lie.” His eyes sparkled mischievously. “I’ve known you too long for that.”

On the coffee table sat a small photo of two people side by side. The person on the left was the young man sitting beside Reyna, and the girl by his side had tan, freckled skin, short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Reyna said. “You liar,” the guy teased. “Come over more often. Gods know you love it.” Reyna rolled her eyes. “What about you?” she asked, nodding to his leg. “Is your leg holding up?” The young man smiled. “You worry too much. I get around fine.”

His left leg was nonexistent, a wood-and-metal contraption made by New Rome’s best engineers and doctors in replace of the leg. A cane leaned against the arm of the couch.

Reyna was silent for a little while, thoughts running through her mind. Her heart thumped against her chest, every beat a reminder of everything she’d lost.

  
“Silas, do you ever feel like giving up?” Reyna asked quietly. Silas studied Reyna for a moment. “I did,” he admitted. “Those months after the Titan War were the worst of my life. I was alone.” He smiled at the photo of him and Jada. “After she left, I was in a dark place.” Silas let out a breath and pulled Reyna close, wrapping an arm around the troubled daughter of Bellona. 

“I missed her, and it hurt so bad. So bad. I was also dealing with my invisible limbs.” Despite everything, Reyna smiled a little, and Silas gave a soft laugh. “But hey, look at me now, am I right?” He brushed a strand of hair behind Reyna’s ear.

“Do you miss her?” Reyna whispered, staring at the picture.

“Every day, Reyna. But she’s in Elysium. I know she’s waiting.” He gave her a teasing sideways glance. “And, when the day comes, we’ll see each other again.” 

“Yeah,” Reyna mumbled. “Okay.” “Hey.” Silas gently tilted her head towards him. “Look at me. You don’t need to be perfect. Take some time off for yourself. Come over here. We can do whatever. Go talk to your friends. You’re a great praetor. I don’t know why you think differently.”

Reyna scowled. “I’ll be satisfied if I’m half as good as you.” “You flatter me,” Silas said, “but you’re already double whatever I was.” Reyna scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

He smiled. “Pick your head up.” Reyna scowled. “Easier said than done, Silas.” His eyes gleamed, and he smirked a little. “You were never one to follow the beaten path,” he said. “But you took on every challenge like it was nothing.” His expression grew serious.

“Reyna, remember what I told you?” He studied her, his green eyes boring into her dark ones. “All those years ago?” Reyna gave a slight smile to her former mentor. “Yeah,” she said. 

“No matter how hard you are knocked down, you must stand up and fight. No matter how alone you are, you will fight for justice. No matter how battered, how bruised, how, hurt you are inside, you must stay strong. No matter how many scars you have, always have the strength to fight.” 

Silas nodded, satisfied. He pushed himself off the couch and balanced on his prosthetic leg, grabbing his cane for support. Then he offered a hand to Reyna, which she found ironic, but took it anyway and stood.

“I’m proud of you,” Silas murmured. He gave her one last hug. “Get to work, praetor. Stop by later.” Reyna nodded. “Ad meliora,” Silas said quietly as Reyna waved and headed for the door.

Toward better things.


	11. tergum ut initium

_ september 13 _

“Man, that was delicious,” Percy announced as he and Jason walked out of Bombilo’s. “Yeah?” Jason asked. He resisted the urge to say,  _ It would have been better if Kylie was still alive.  _ But he had no one to blame but himself. 

He and Percy had spent the morning walking around New Rome. Piper and Annabeth had been in camp, doing the morning routine with the Fourth Cohort to get a feel on the Roman way. 

“Yeah,” Percy said. “You really don’t remember some of the places?” Jason shook his head miserably as they headed back towards camp. “People?” Percy asked. “I don’t know!” Jason burst out. “It’s—just—memories. Memories I didn’t know I—forgot.” 

Percy nodded like he understood. He might’ve gone through the same as Jason, but really, he  _ hadn’t.  _ He didn’t understand what it was like, having a foot in two worlds. Being half-complete, halfway there but never knowing what was at the end. Never knowing what he was missing.

“Hey, bro, you’ll figure it out,” Percy reassured him. “After all, we’re only here five more days. Then, it’s back to Camp Half-Blood, and life will be great.” He elbowed Jason. Jason appreciated Percy’s optimism, but it just wasn’t enough.  _ Back to Camp Half-Blood.  _ And then, he’d never get back what he forgot. Maybe it was for the better. 

But was it fair?  _ Fair to who?  _ he asked himself.  _ Me? Or Reyna?  _ He knew he wasn’t being fair to Reyna. He didn’t want his memories back. It would just divide him more. If he stayed loyal to Piper, he’d be fine. They could have a happy future. But then, he’d live with the guilt his whole life, knowing he was leaving behind a life he’d had.

“Is it just me?” Percy asked as they neared the camp entrance. “It might, but I don’t think some people are happy to see you. Namely, the campers.” Jason knew why. They’d been his friends, for the gods’ sake. He’d been their leader, maybe even their idol. He and Reyna had led the legion to victory. And then, he’d left.

He’d come back with the Greeks, firing on New Rome and flying away. If Jason was being honest, his former friends had reason to be mad. Reyna especially. The senior praetor had been avoiding him as much as possible. He didn’t know what to say around her.  _ Hey, anything else I should know? Any friends dead?  _

Yeah, right.

Soon, after tolerating Terminus and getting their weapons back, the gates to camp came into sight. Each step closer, his heart constricted, his mind throbbed. Why was he so nervous? 

_ Just like the beginning. _

Jason gasped and stopped walking as his skull burned behind his eyes. He was going crazy. Yay.

“Dude, you look like you’re going to be sick,” Percy noted. “I’m f—fine.” Jason kept walking. 

_ It’s time. _

The world became blurry. Jason stumbled. He was vaguely aware of Percy leading him into camp, pushing open the camp gates. 

_ The future can not be defined without the past. _

“Guys?” Percy asked. “Jason might be sick.” He saw Piper and Annabeth hurry over. 

The world spun upside down, and Jason collapsed.

* * *

He was twelve.

Jason was sitting on the beach, bag of chips in hand. A familiar daughter of Bellona sat beside him, her hair pulled into twin braids. 

“Look what I taught them while you were in the water,” Jason said. The San Francisco Bay glittered, the Golden Gate shining in the distance as the afternoon sun shone down.

Reyna tilted her head as Jason clapped his hands, and two greyhounds who had been playing with a small girl tore over, metal paws scrabbling on the sand. 

“Sit,” Jason ordered. They both sat. “Nose,” Jason continued. The two dogs stayed very still, and Jason placed a chip on each dog’s metal nose.

“Now, eat!” Aurum and Argentum tossed their heads upwards, flinging their snack up into the air, then catching it in their mouths.

Jason grinned at Reyna as the dogs munched loudly. “Cool, right?” Reyna looked impressed, though she didn’t say anything. “Aurum, Argentum, don’t listen to him.” 

She gave Jason a sweet smile. “Now do it.” “Sit,” Jason tried. They licked his hands, searching for more food. “Aw, come on!” Jason groaned. “That took the entire time you were in the water!” It was Reyna’s turn to grin.

“Why don’t you come in with me?” she suggested. “Um, no.” 

“Scared?”

“No!”

Jason felt his cheeks flush. “Your dogs aren't scared,” he defended, “and they didn’t swim.” Reyna picked at her soggy purple shirt. “They are metal automatons,” she said slowly. “They don’t swim. Obviously.” She looked at him. “I think you’re scared.”

“No way,” Jason said a little too quickly.

Reyna’s lips curved upwards. “Scared Neptune is going to attack his nephew with some man-eating sharks? Send the Trojan Sea Monster at you?”

Jason scowled. “Might as well get it over with.” Reyna gave a soft laugh. “You’ve got time,” she said encouragingly. “When the time comes, you can do it.” 

And he did. 

He’d just turned thirteen, his partner in crime still twelve, and yet, the Trojan Sea Monster was dead. Jason and Reyna stumbled on the shore, the body of the monster still sinking in the sea behind them. 

Jason face-planted in the sand, too tired to do anything else. He let his bloody sword drop to the ground next to him. He pressed a hand to his arm, which had been bitten by the monster's enormous teeth. Next to him, Reyna staggered to her feet, but promptly collapsed after realizing that her bloody ankle could  _ not  _ support her weight.

“We did it,” Jason mumbled as legionnaires swarmed onto the beach, medics rushing over with medical supplies. “You did it,” Reyna corrected tiredly, trying to sit up. “It was all you in the end. I was just a sidekick.” “My partner,” Jason decided. 

“We did it together.” 

They stayed on the beach with Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen, sitting in the sun long after the medics had patched them up; Jason’s arm was wrapped in a thick bandage and Reyna’s foot was in a medical boot.

“We should probably get back to camp,” Gwen decided as the moon began to rise above the horizon. It was the most beautiful thing Jason had seen, and for a moment, he could reimagine himself, stabbing IVLIVS into the sea monster’s throat.

“You guys go ahead.” Reyna shifted drowsily. “I’ll be there soon.” Once Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby had gone, Jason looked at his friend. “You aren’t going back anytime soon, are you?” Reyna’s eyes were sliding shut. “No,” she mumbled sleepily. “Hey,” Jason said. He nudged her. “Let’s take a picture.” 

He pulled out the Polaroid camera Kylie had gotten him for his birthday. So far, he hadn’t used it, wanting the first picture to be special. 

Reyna rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Turn on the light thingy,” she suggested. “It’s called flash,” Jason laughed, twiddling with the settings. 

“Three . . . Two . . . One.” With a flash of light and a click, the camera produced an image. “Kylie said to let the picture sit.” 

So they did, Reyna playing with her dogs quietly and Jason watching the stars. “Do you know the constellations?” Reyna asked suddenly. Jason looked at her, her dark eyes shining in the moonlight. “No,” he said. “Only the Big Dipper. And Little Dipper. Orion.” Reyna squinted at the sky and pointed out each set of stars to him. 

“How do you know all this?” Jason asked. “I just do.” Reyna rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. “I wanna see the picture.” In the dim glow of his sword, Jason took the picture and studied it. A big smile came to his face. “It’s amazing,” he said. Reyna nodded her agreement. 

“We probably shouldn’t be in the mortal world for so long,” Jason said. “We’ll attract monsters.” If Reyna cared, she didn’t say anything. Jason leaned back against the cliff above them, a wooden staircase leading to the top, where Reyna and Jason would walk through the San Fran streets back to New Rome.

But for now, Jason was at peace. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jason whispered to Reyna. She took a few seconds to answer, before murmuring something that sounded like, “You’re welcome.” 

Her breathing slowed, and her head dropped onto Jason’s legs. They fell asleep like that, Jason with one hand holding onto one of Reyna’s, his other hand resting on her head, which was laying in his lap. 

_ Not even the gods could separate us,  _ Jason thought.  _ And even then, we’d still be together.  _ He recalled one lazy afternoon, where Jada had told him something.

“You know what I always tell Silas?” she’d asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “What?” ten year old Jason asked, eyes wide. “It’s a little quote,” she said, tapping his nose. “By Bon Jovi.” “How does it go?” Jason wondered.

Jada had smiled.

_“I’ll be there, ‘til the stars don’t shine,_

_‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme,_

_I know when I die you’ll be on my mind,_

_And I’ll love you always.”_


	12. primo iudicii

_september 14_

  
“So he just . . . passed out?” Reyna raised an eyebrow. The medic, Pranjal, nodded. “We’re still not quite sure what happened, Praetor. Percy Jackson reported the two of them entering camp through the Praetorian Gate. Then Jason turned pale and he collapsed.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Reyna asked. At the moment, her emotions were a mess. She wasn’t going to tolerate Jason. They were no longer friends. That had been established months ago. But when a probatio had burst into her villa, saying Jason Grace had collapsed, she couldn’t stop the fear rising in her.

“That’s the thing. He seems to be perfectly fine. He was heating up a bit after he collapsed, but he is fine now, and has no sign of fever or any disease, sickness, injury, _anything._ He just . . .” Pranjal snapped his fingers. “Out like a light.” He scribbled something on the clipboard he was holding. “We gave him a little bit of nectar, but I don’t think it’s needed.” He sighed. “We'll just have to wait for the prae—for Jason to wake, I suppose.”

Reyna nodded. Pranjal’s little slip up was just another painful reminder of the past. Reyna thanked the son of Asclepius and walked down the hall of the infirmary. It was a small building, but spacious, with room for ten patients. There were medical tents positioned across camp, such as in the Field of Mars, in case of injuries during war games, or battles, but for everyday casualties most patients stayed in the main infirmary.

Jason’s room was at the end of the hall. Reyna took a deep breath and composed herself. The door was slightly open, and Reyna quietly pushed on it. Two people were already sitting in the room.

Piper sat on a wooden stool, looking concerned, holding Jason’s hand. Annabeth sat on the counter, her legs dangling off the edge. She was reading a hardcover book while munching on what appeared to be a cheese stick. Jason himself looked peaceful. If it hadn’t been for the fact he’d been unconscious for more than a day now, it could have been assumed he was merely asleep.

No one noticed Reyna looking into the room. “Annabeth,” Piper whispered. Annabeth looked up, but didn’t see Reyna. “Yeah.” “What if—what if”—Piper choked on a sob—“he _forgets_ me? What if he forgets who I am?” “Hey.” Annabeth dog-eared her page and set the book aside. “It’ll be okay.” “You don’t know that,” Piper said. 

“What if he forgets everything we did together? What if he forgets our quest in Quebec? What if he forgets the war with Gaea?” She wiped her eyes. 

“But what if he remembers?” she sobbed. “And doesn’t care?” “He won’t,” Annabeth reassured Piper. “He wouldn’t forget you. He loves you, you love him. Simple.”

“What if he knows me, but just—” “Stop worrying. It’ll all be fine.” Reyna turned away and left before she heard any more. She hated her heart. It was so full of emotions, so many bumps and turns and twists that she was always lost with her feelings.

Reyna left the infirmary, taking a refreshing breath of the cool afternoon air. She was planning on heading to the Garden of Bacchus to recollect herself and get her jumbled thoughts sorted out when a bell rang.

The alarm bell was going off from the middle of town. The campers positioned in watchtowers along the camp borders scanned for threats below. Reyna looked around wildly, searching for what had happened. An eagle soared down, and Frank appeared, panting. 

“Reyna!” he gasped, pointing to New Rome. “Fire! On the north side of the city!” Reyna inhaled sharply. Her mind raced. “Where’s Percy?” she asked. “I don’t know!” Frank cried. “Okay. Find him. Bring him to the fire.” Frank nodded and transformed once more, flying off again. 

Reyna ran down the Via Praetoria towards New Rome. As she got closer, the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. _The north side._ Her heart dropped. Most retired legionnaires lived there with their kids.

Reyna ran faster. She turned a corner. In front of her, a three story apartment building was ablaze, flames licking the walls. A small crowd of people had gathered at the bottom, presumably evacuees from the burning building.

“Praetor!” A terrified young woman ran up to her. Reyna identified her as Sage Haxley, a talented daughter of Ceres, who’d retired years before Reyna had joined the legion. 

“Archer and Penn both ran back inside,” she gasped. Archer and Penn, her four year old twins were troublemakers, inherited probably from their father, a son of Mercury.

And now they were in a burning building.

“Stay here,” Reyna ordered the older demigod. “Is anyone else inside?” “No,” Sage said. Her eyes were bright with tears. “Everyone else is over there.” She nodded to the small cluster of people. “Praetor, my kids are in there!” Reyna knew all Sage wanted to do was run into the building, but that wasn’t happening.

Reyna couldn’t have people randomly putting their life on the line if they didn’t need to. That was _her_ job. Praetor perks.

“Stay here,” Reyna repeated, and ran into the building.

* * *

The morning after defeating the Trojan Sea Monster, Spurius Faustus—the senior centurion of the Fifth Cohort—stepped down. The son of Mars smiled at the crowd assembled before him. “My time in the legion was amazing,” he said. On his arm were two crossed spears, SPQR, and twelve lines of service. “I made unbreakable bonds and saw unforgettable things. But, it’s my time to retire.” 

The crowd cheered, and Spurius raised his hands. Jason watched, wide-eyed in wonder. Spurius, despite being from the Fifth Cohort, was not extremely popular, but respected. He was friends with many demigods and was an excellent leader. 

“I have a nomination for my successor,” Spurius said with a smile. “Jason Grace.”

Jason recalled the shock he’d felt. He hadn’t believed it, until the crowd began to chant his name. He’d been raised onto a shield, and above the heads of everyone, he caught Reyna’s eye, standing in the corner. She wasn’t saying his name, but her smile was better than anything else. Her eyes shone with pride and pleasure.

His memory shifted.

A thin blanket of snow covered the streets of New Rome. Lights decorated the trees and lampposts, and little kids played in the snow.

“Winter is always so awesome here,” Jason said. “It’s so amazing.” Reyna looked around in wonder, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “I’ve never seen snow before,” she admitted. “What?” Jason choked. 

Reyna punched him. “I was born in Puerto Rico. And then Hylla and I went to—to an island. And . . . yeah.” Jason knew her past was complicated, full of trauma and things no one should ever see, but he knew Reyna was sensitive about it, and he didn’t press. 

“So, have you celebrated Christmas?” he asked. Reyna blinked. “What?” she said. Jason laughed. “What else do you know?” “It’s a . . . holiday?” Reyna guessed. Jason nodded. The two pushed open the door to Kylie’s. A cheery fire blazed in the corner, and happy Christmas carols played in the background.

Kylie grinned when she saw them. She had a necklace of Christmas lights around her neck, and had a small bag of somethings in one hand. 

“Here ya go,” she said, placing a Santa hat on each of their heads. Reyna looked at Jason’s hat, a mildly confused expression on her face. “Kylie!” Jason said. “Guess who’s learning about Christmas!” Kylie turned toward Reyna. “We’ll start with the basics,” she decided. “Also known as cookies.”

She took them to the back of the shop, where multiple ovens lined up, the tops littered with bowls, batter, and colorful toppings. 

Kylie pointed. “You two are now my elves,” she said. “Jason, there’s a recipe there. All the ingredients are in the fridge or on the big counter. Come find me if you need help.” She winked. “Please don’t burn anything down.”

Jason grinned and rubbed his hands. “Fantastic. Cookies.” Reyna studied the recipe. “So Christmas is about cookies?” Jason cracked up. “Yep. Exactly.” She scowled. “What’s it say?” Jason asked. “What’s the first ingredient?” 

She squinted. “Two. And three fourths . . .” Reyna scowled at the recipe like it had done something wrong. “All . . . porpoise—pup—purpose flour.” 

Two dyslexic ADHD demigods probably weren’t the best candidates for reading recipes, but they hadn’t done anything terribly, and hadn’t burned the shop down, so Jason considered it a win.

Sure, maybe they’d put in an extra half cup of sugar and too much vanilla extract, but Jason was proud of what they put into the oven. 

The cookies had been slightly burnt, but they still tasted good. Reyna and Jason sat in a booth, munching on cookies messily decorated with frosting. Reyna selected a cookie with what looked like a deformed torch and sword. “Burn it as an offering to Bellona,” Jason suggested. “Toss it in the fireplace.” Reyna snorted. “Yeah, right. I doubt she’d appreciate it. I’m not an artist.”

What Reyna did do, however, was walk up to Kylie and say something. She held up two fingers, then returned to her seat with a smile. 

“What did you do?” Jason asked, biting into a particularly burnt cookie. “Nothing,” she said. “Just ordered a couple drinks for us.” 

Jason almost spit out his cookie. “We’re too young for alcohol!” he exclaimed. “What—” “Not _alcohol,_ you idiot!” Reyna snapped. “Then what?”

He got his answer a few minutes later: hot chocolate. And he meant _hot_ hot chocolate. 

Reyna had sipped her hot chocolate and seemed to enjoy it, so Jason assumed it wasn’t poisoned. It looked like hot chocolate. It smelled slightly peppery but sweet. Heck, Jason thought, and took a huge swig of the hot chocolate. He immediately choked as his throat burned.

It was _spicy._

Reyna couldn’t stifle her laughter as Jason sprinted to the back of the shop, grabbed a cup of water, and chugged it. 

“What—in—Jupiter’s—name—was— _that?”_ Jason demanded once his mouth was able to move again. 

“Hot chocolate,” Reyna said. Her tone said, _duh._ “Oh. My bad. Mexican hot chocolate.” “What’s in it?” Jason asked. 

“Hmm.” Reyna sipped her drink like it was water. “Cayenne peppers, chili powder, um . . . cinnamon, cajeta, dulce de leche . . .” Jason had no idea what the last two things were. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Reyna asked. Jason wanted to yell, _No! My taste buds have all been burned to nothing!_ Even if it had tasted good after the heat subsided. It was good to try something new, Jason supposed.

“You know what they say,” Kylie said, coming behind Reyna and ruffling her hair. 

“Carpe diem. Seize the day.”

* * *

  
Later, Reyna only remembered bits and pieces. She remembered running into the building. She remembered finding the twins, Archer and Penn. She remembered Frank catching them from out the window, and Percy dousing the building in water. She remembered the smoke filling her lungs, and the building collapsing. She remembered something hard hitting her head, and then—nothing.

The first thing she saw when Reyna opened her eyes was . . . Jason. Fantastic. Immediately, she went into a coughing fit as breath left her lungs.

“Thank gods,” said a familiar voice. “Chase?” Reyna croaked, rolling over. She was in the infirmary. And Jason’s bedside neighbor. 

Annabeth stood above her, hands on her hips. “Idiot,” she muttered. “What an idiot.” “It’s hard to breathe,” Reyna wheezed. “Yeah,” Annabeth said, concerned. “That’s what the healer guy said. You got too much smoke in your lungs.” Reyna coughed, and a small puff of smoke escaped her mouth. “Fun.”

Suddenly Reyna remembered why she was in this predicament in the first place. “Are the”—coughs racked her body—“are the kids okay? Everyone else? The apartment?” She gasped for breath. Annabeth handed her a canteen of nectar. 

“Yeah,” Annabeth said slowly. “Everyone’s fine.” She wasn’t telling the truth. “The building collapsed, though,” Annabeth continued. The nectar was like Elysium. She could actually breathe properly, without it feeling like she was being strangled. “The healer guy wanted you to stay the night—” “Annabeth.” Annabeth stopped talking.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Annabeth sighed sadly and stared at the infirmary floor.

“You don’t . . . know where your dogs are, do you?” Reyna was confused. “No. But I can always call for them—” 

“Reyna, your dogs went after you into the building. After it collapsed, they were never found.”


	13. dies abiit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!

_september 15_

  
Reyna was like an unpredictable bomb. As Annabeth walked around camp, she noticed everyone not meeting the praetor’s eyes. Not that Reyna was outside much. Most of the day, she was holed up in the principia or her villa. 

Annabeth hadn’t talked to Reyna since yesterday, and she felt slightly guilty. Reyna had just lost her dogs, and everyone avoided her. 

Yesterday, Reyna hadn’t said much. Her face betrayed nothing after Annabeth told her the news, but her eyes shattered like glass. “I’m sorry,” Annabeth said. Reyna hadn’t said anything. “Please just go.” It was just like that. No tears, no yelling. She’d simply said, in a quiet, hard voice, “Please just go.” 

“You’ve got—” “Just _go,”_ Reyna had said, her voice sharper. And so, Annabeth did. 

Reyna had gotten a couple of burns on her face and back, but she didn’t say anything. In fact, Annabeth hadn’t heard her talk the whole day.

In the evening, Annabeth gathered up enough courage to approach Reyna, hoping she wouldn’t explode. It was what everyone was waiting for. A breakdown. Yelling match. _Something_. It didn’t happen. 

As the sun went down, Annabeth knocked on the door of Reyna’s home. The door opened quickly, and Annabeth was surprised to see Reyna, her dagger in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She had a black hoodie on, with jeans and combat boots. 

“Hi,” Annabeth said. Reyna nodded. Her dark eyes seemed even darker. “Are you going somewhere?” Annabeth asked carefully. “Yes.” “Um, where?” “New Rome. ‘Scuse me.” She slid around Annabeth and began walking towards the city.

“W—Wait!” Annabeth didn’t want to set off Reyna the Bomb, but if Reyna was going to be doing something stupid—or dangerous—she had to stop her friend. “What are you doing?” Reyna scowled as she turned back around. Annabeth noticed that the back of her hoodie had a white silhouette of a crossed torch and sword. She wanted to ask if there were any Athena sweatshirts but she doubted Reyna would appreciate it.

“I already told you,” Reyna muttered. “I’m going to New Rome.” “Can I come?” Reyna shrugged and kept walking. Annabeth hesitated, then followed Reyna. It was dark now. Reyna flicked the flashlight on, and shone the light down the Via Principalis. 

“Stop right there!” Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin. Reyna didn’t bat an eye. Terminus materialized in front of them, without Julia. “Weapons, Praetor.” “I need it,” Reyna insisted. “Just in case.” Terminus glared. “Are you doubting my guarding abilities?” Reyna opened her mouth, then shut it. “Fine. Here.” She frowned. 

“Where do I put my dagger? Where’s Julia?” Terminus appeared to roll his marble eyes. “She’s with her parents. Bedtime, blah, blah, blah. Just put them next to me.” Reyna did as she was told. “You may continue, Praetor.” Terminus studied Annabeth. “Daughter of Minerva.” “I’m with her,” Annabeth said quickly, pointing to Reyna’s retreating back. The god huffed. “Off with you.” He disappeared with Reyna’s dagger.

Annabeth jogged after Reyna. The daughter of Bellona didn’t speak as they kept walking. Something clicked in Annabeth's mind as they turned another corner. “We’re going to the building,” she realized. “The one that burned down.” 

Reyna didn’t say anything, just stared straight ahead, which Annabeth took as a yes.

“Do you know what caused the fire?” Annabeth asked, looking at Reyna. Her face was partly blistered red from the fire. She shook her head, and based on her troubled expression, it was something that bothered Reyna as well. 

The building appeared in sight, now a pile of rubble and wood. Reyna sighed sadly as the destruction came into view. “The people who lost their homes are living with others. Until we get it rebuilt.” 

“So, why are we—” Annabeth’s head put the pieces together. “Your dogs.” Reyna nodded. 

“Reyna, they’re dead.” 

Annabeth didn’t know what caused her to say it. Something in her just reacted to Reyna, like baking soda and vinegar in a science experiment. Maybe it was the fact that she’d been in Reyna’s position. Whatever the case, she immediately regretted the words as Reyna flinched. Annabeth wanted to say something, but it was too late.

“They’re not dead,” Reyna snapped.

She’d hurt her friend. _Way to go, Annabeth._

But at the same time, she knew she was right. The temperature of fire was higher than the melting point of both gold and silver.

“Reyna, think realistically—”

“Go,” Reyna growled, whipping around to face Annabeth. She had tears in her eyes. “Just go.” “Reyna—” “You don’t _know_ if they’re dead!” she yelled. “You don’t know everything! You never found them! You—” she choked on a sob. “Just go, Annabeth. Just go.” Annabeth knew there was nothing more she could do. She’d set off the bomb.

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth muttered. “I wasn’t thinking.” As she looked into Reyna’s eyes, she was surprised. She was expecting to see hurt, anger, grief. Instead, there was one emotion, loud and clear—understanding. Reyna wasn’t even disappointed. She was too familiar with the sting of betrayal. It was just a natural thing.

“I’m—” “Leave, Annabeth. Just leave.”

* * *

  
They were both thirteen when Gill was killed. Centurion of the Fourth, sister of Murray, daughter of Vesta. She hadn’t been friends or anything with Jason or Reyna, but she was Reyna’s centurion and was kind enough to both of them. She and her brother were Reyna’s centurions—until she was found dead.

It had been an eventful day. Reyna’s birthday had been a week ago which consisted of hot chocolate, cake, and presents. He’d gotten her a brand new sword; engraved in the hilt was a crossed torch and sword.

And seven days later, Gill was dead. Just like that. No injuries. No diseases. No sicknesses. Nothing. It was as if Pluto and Mors—the Roman form of Thanatos—were in a bad mood and unleashed their rage, taking away an innocent life with the snap of their fingers. The camp was in a sad silence the whole day. A dark cloud hung over everyone’s heads. Gill’s brother, Murray, hadn’t spoken to anyone. 

At night, smoke rose into the starry sky from beside the small temple of Vesta—Gill’s mother—as the funeral pyre was lit. After the funeral, it was Roman tradition for a feast to be held. Jason never understood why this was a thing, but he ate in silence next to Reyna, occasionally exchanging a bit of small talk. 

“This is wrong,” Reyna muttered. “Why did this happen?” Jason didn’t have an answer. He rested his hand on her arm, right on her tattoo, like saying, _We’ll figure it out together._

The feast was ending when it happened. Campers were heading to the barracks quietly. A couple people left flowers and other things in the temple, beside the casket. 

And then she appeared. Long golden hair. Glowing skin. White gown. Silently, she’d raised her hands. And the ground around Jason burst into flames. After the shock had passed, Jason realized he was standing in a circle of fire. Half the camp was staring at him. Silas’ eyes were wider than saucepans.

The other half of the camp . . . was looking at Reyna. She too was surrounded by flames, looking scared but unhurt. She was looking at the goddess. Another wave of her hands, and fiery words blazed into the ground: _Save me._

That night, Reyna had become centurion. No one was happy. It had all been too quick. Silas had been talking to Jada. And in the blink of an eye, Reyna was promoted. 

Jada had pulled them aside. “That was Dies,” she told them. “Goddess of day. And it seems you’ve been chosen to save her.” It was too much for Jason’s thirteen year old self to process. A centurion was dead. A goddess had just appeared. Reyna had become a centurion. 

Why, exactly, were they saving Dies?

He got his answer in the morning. It hadn’t felt like the morning, mainly because the sky _was still black._ The moon. The stars. All up in the sky, visible. Jada muttered, “This was expected, wasn’t it.” She handed Jason and Reyna each a bag of supplies. “I’m sorry that everything’s happening,” she said gently. “I know it’s hard. But you’re going on a quest, okay?”

Reyna took a shaky breath. “What—how—where do we start?” Jada gave a sad smile. “Dies left behind a map. Take Scipio. Follow the map. She’s here, somewhere, in California. We’re not sure what’s happening. But . . .” She gestured at the sky. “I believe in you. Fix the sky. The sooner, the better.”

And that had been how Jason and Reyna began their quest.


	14. doloris et mortis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Hope you enjoy this really long chapter

_september 16_

  
Dakota, the son of Bacchus, had just introduced Annabeth to Benjamin Nicholas. 

Apparently, he was a son of Aphrodite—Venus, whatever—and those were rare. Not as uncommon as, say, Reyna, a daughter of Bellona, or Hazel, a Pluto kid. According to Dakota, the reason why was because most Roman Aphrodite kids were killed by Lupa.

Annabeth began to wonder what the wolf goddess would do to a daughter of Minerva. She and her siblings shouldn’t exist in a Roman’s eyes.

Benj, as Benjamin liked to be called, was a tall guy. He seemed nice enough, and wasn’t like most Aphrodite kids Annabeth knew. 

The three of them were helping around camp, rebuilding the building that had burned down. Frank had suggested Annabeth help with construction, making the building even better than before. She’d enthusiastically agreed and began sketching out blueprints immediately.

As Annabeth dragged a wagonload of bricks towards the construction, she asked, “Have you guys seen Reyna?” Benj frowned, tugging along his share of supplies. “Reyna? No. She’s probably in her office.” Annabeth wanted to agree. She wanted to believe Reyna was in camp. Not somewhere looking for her dogs.

Something struck Annabeth. The rubble had been cleared out, bits and pieces reused for rebuilding. There had been no sign of Reyna’s dogs. “Why?” Dakota asked, stopping to wipe sweat from his forehead. “Are you looking for her?”

Despite it being fall, the sun was unforgiving, and everyone was hoping for rain.

“No.” Annabeth didn’t add, _I’m looking for two melted puddles of gold and silver._ She wanted the dogs alive. Of course. It wouldn’t be right. Reyna’s dogs were like her pillar the way she was New Rome’s.

But was it realistic?

Annabeth cursed her Athena mind, always looking for logic and facts. She tried to focus on construction as she and Benj began laying bricks.

She fell into the familiar feeling of building. She was pleased when most of the framework for the first floor was complete, looking just like she’d imagined. Annabeth huffed and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She’d been working up in the air, ten feet off the ground, sitting on a beam of wood.

She hammered in the last nail that she had, and was aware of someone drilling into the wall next to her. 

“Got any nails?” Annabeth asked, squinting at her work and praying to the gods she didn’t whack her thumb again. 

The person beside her slid her another whole pack of nails. “Thanks,” Annabeth said. She took the nails and froze. Sitting five feet away was the senior praetor. Her hair was matted to her forehead, with sweat and grime covering her face. Reyna wore a plain white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled to her shoulders, revealing lean muscles. She wore knee-length jeans smeared with dirt, ash, and soot. Reyna was barefooted as she worked, hammering in a piece of plywood. 

“Reyna?” Yesterday didn't end well. Reyna turned to her tiredly. “Yeah.” Annabeth’s voice stopped working. She gaped like a fish out of water and was very aware of Reyna staring at her flushed face until she said, “N—nothing. Never mind. I just, uh, wasn’t expecting to see you here. You being you know, praetor and all that.” 

Reyna didn’t look at Annabeth. She grasped a nail in between her teeth and yanked out a misplaced screw. “Yeah, well,” she said over the pounding of hammers, “it’s not like I’m the queen of England or something. What makes me different from everyone else?” She spread her hands out, gesturing to the many people working on the building.

Reyna began drilling once more, and Annabeth took it as her cue to shut up. Reyna didn’t want to talk. It was one of those times. Annabeth knew her friend long enough that sometimes, after a stressful senate meeting or rough work day, Reyna just wanted to curl up in bed with her dogs and drink hot chocolate and most of all—not talk to anyone.

She was a quiet person. 

But Annabeth wasn’t sure how long this would go on for. She really owed Reyna an apology.

_Just say sorry. Easy._

_She’ll whack you in the head. She’s got a hammer. Gods know what you can do with those,_ the cynical part of her said.

“Reyna,” Annabeth said. The praetor nodded to show she heard. She still didn’t meet Annabeth’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Really. I wasn’t thinking. I’m—I’m sorry.” Reyna stopped hammering. 

Her face was neutral, but the anger in her eyes burned like fire. “Sorry? Annabeth, stop lying to yourself. You’re sorry they’re dead. That’s it.” Her tone quivered, and she closed her eyes painfully. “I don’t want to talk, Annabeth. Not now.” She shook her head, and grabbed another nail. 

“We’ve got war games tonight,” Reyna said finally. “You can join the Fifth Cohort with Piper and Percy.” It was clearly an order, and Annabeth didn’t argue.

They worked until the sun began to go down. The entire frame had been completed. Reyna wiped her grimy face. “Deathball after dinner,” she told Annabeth. Annabeth nodded and carefully climbed down to the ground, expecting Reyna to follow, but the daughter of Bellona just shifted until she faced the sunset and stared over the horizon.

Annabeth considered saying something, then decided against it. With a soft sigh, she turned towards the mess hall. 

Piper met her halfway there.

“Any news on Jason?” Annabeth asked. Piper shook her head sadly. “He’s fine—just unconscious. The healers have given him nectar and ambrosia, and unicorn horn shavings—” _“What?”_

Piper smiled a little as they entered the mess hall. Low benches surrounded long tables, the campers sorted by cohort. 

Annabeth ducked as a cup of blue Coke flew by her head and stopped in front of Percy, who waved and was sitting with the Fifth.

Annabeth and Piper both sat next to him. “We’ve got deathball,” Percy said. He smirked at the boy sitting next to him. “We’re gonna crush it. Right, Dakota?”“Whatever, Percy. Where’s Hazel?” Dakota stood up too fast and was nearly decapitated as a bowl of fried rice whizzed by.

“There,” Percy suggested. He pointed at the other door, where Frank and Hazel parted with a quick kiss.

Hazel walked over to them, while Frank headed over to the table in the very front, where a couple centurions sat, but Annabeth noticed there was no Reyna. “Hi, guys,” Hazel greeted with her normal cheery self.

Everyone else chorused a greeting. “We’re with the Third Cohort tonight for Deathball,” Hazel announced. “I’ve never played Deathball, man,” Percy hissed to Dakota. “Do people actually die?” Dakota grinned after taking a sip of Kool-Aid. 

“Well, it isn’t called deathball for nothing.” 

Annabeth wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but she had something else on her mind.

“I’ll see you later,” she told Percy, who was engaging in a Kool-Aid drinking contest. He nodded while chugging an entire bottle of the red sugary drink. “And don’t do anything stupid!” she added as she stood up, but it was obviously too late.

Annabeth grabbed a banana from Percy’s plate and nibbled on it as she left the mess hall. It was quiet outside, the faint chatter of campers in the background. 

Annabeth wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that Reyna would no doubt be searching for Aurum and Argentum. 

Annabeth was considering her three options—go to Bombilo’s, the Garden of Bacchus, or the construction site.

It was easier than expected.

“Why aren’t you at dinner?” Annabeth whirled around. Reyna was leaning on her sword, still dirty from construction. “You’re not,” Annabeth pointed out.

“Go back to the mess hall, Chase.” 

“You—”

“Praetor’s orders.”

Annabeth gave her _the look._ Reyna returned it. 

“Let me help,” Annabeth offered. Reyna flinched. “How did you—” “Know you were looking for your dogs?” Annabeth asked. “Look, Reyna, I screwed up. Just let me help.”

Reyna held her gaze for a long time, her eyes like obsidian. Then, it broke, and she sighed, rubbing her face and staring at the ground. 

“I’m leaving camp.” 

Annabeth stared at her. _What?_

Her face must have been incredulous, because Reyna cracked the smallest smile. “Calm down. I’m going to check the Berkeley Hills. Past the aqueduct.” Reyna added, “They could be in the Oakland Hills, but that’s across the city.” 

She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. 

Annabeth jumped as she was greeted with a large figure soaring down, from the sky, _straight at her._

At the last moment, the creature flew over her head and landed next to her. 

“Hi,” Reyna murmured, stroking the pegasus’ muzzle. The pegasus was a pale gray, his coat flecked with light spots. His hair and wings were pure white.

“Come on,” said Reyna, who’d already climbed onto Guido’s back. “Um . . .” “I’m leaving,” Reyna warned. “What did I get myself into?” Annabeth muttered as Reyna helped her up.

“Let’s go, buddy,” Reyna said to Guido. “Berkeley Hills.” 

Annabeth never wanted to ride a pegasus again. At least, not with Reyna. Chariots were okay. Not pegasi that shot into the sky and went faster than what should have been legal. Annabeth was embarrassed to admit that she had let out a little squeak when Guido took off. 

She had her arms around Reyna the entire time. Thank the gods the Berkeley Hills were on the edge of New Rome.

Annabeth slid off Guido, stumbled, and nearly puked her guts out. Reyna smirked and pet her horse’s flank.

All amusement left Reyna’s face as she scanned the hills and was replaced with worry.

She climbed to the top of one of the tallest hills, and Annabeth followed. 

They searched in silence. Reyna said sadly, “I guess we’d best go back to camp. Deathball is waiting.” Annabeth had never seen her look so defeated.

Reyna stared at the ground. Then her eyes widened. “Look.” In the ground were two sets of paw prints. “They were here,” Reyna said. Annabeth followed the tracks, and stopped. 

“Reyna,” she said slowly. “Your dogs might have ran into trouble.” A large set of animal tracks, bigger than her feet, was embedded in the earth.

“Let’s go back to camp,” Reyna decided, though Annabeth could see the excitement in her eyes. “I’m coming back tonight.” “Reyna, it could be dangerous—” “Says the person who went looking for the Athena Parthenos,” Reyna retorted. “Says the person who flew across the world—” “To save your sorry podex,” Reyna muttered. “Come on.”

Deathball was deadly. Who would have guessed?

Reyna had landed Guido in the Field of Mars, which had a large wall splitting the earth in two, trenches on both sides. 

“Um,” Annabeth said, “where is everyone?” 

Turns out, in the Caldecott Tunnel. “What in Jupiter’s name?” Reyna muttered. Against Annabeth’s will, they were back on Guido. All the campers were crowded around the entrance, and in the tunnel was no other than Leo Valdez, with Festus the happy dragon—in suitcase form—behind him.

Frank was standing beside Leo, raising both hands for quiet. He sighed with relief when Reyna made her way to the front of the crowd.

Leo grinned at Reyna and shot her two finger guns. “Hey, RARA, long time no see,” he said. Reyna scowled at him. _“Cabrón,”_ she said under her breath. “Yo también te quiero,” he said, winking. Reyna muttered some Spanish swear words Annabeth couldn’t make out.

Percy found her. “Why is Valdez here?” her boyfriend asked. “Beats me,” Annabeth whispered back.

“Valdez,” Reyna said, switching back to English, “care to explain yourself?” Her voice was still hoarse—the only sign of the fire. Her burns had healed quickly. On the outside, at least. Inside, Annabeth knew a storm was brewing. 

Leo shrugged. “Heard my homie Jason was hibernating.” Percy snorted, and Reyna huffed. “That’s why?” 

The son of Hephaestus shrugged. “Yep.”

“Can we kick him out?” someone from the First Cohort yelled. 

“Where’s the dragon?” an eager centurion asked.

Leo grinned again and placed a hand on his metal suitcase. “Here’s the bad boy,” he said, “and also, I’d like to see my bro before I’m kicked out. I promise I won’t blow up your meeting house thing.”

“Can we shoot him with Lavinia’s manuballista?” someone else called out. “Um, what?” a girl said, probably Lavinia. “Yeah!” a probatio agreed.

“I come in peace,” Leo said.

Reyna waited for the assembled demigods to fall silent again. “I can respect his wishes,” she said. “If he wants to see a—a friend, I will not stop him.” She looked at him. “The dragon stays like this.” Leo grinned. “You got it. See y’all later!” 

He strolled towards camp, dragging Festus the suitcase behind him like he was going on a flight, then paused. “Um.” Leo turned around. “Anyone wanna show me where Jason’s at?” Piper hurried forward. “I got it.” Reyna narrowed her eyes. Annabeth could tell she was wary of letting two Greeks go wandering around town, but she let them go.

Once the commotion had died down, everyone went back to the Field of Mars. Frank the giant eagle and Reyna flew around. Someone had given her a set of Roman armor, which felt odd to Annabeth, but she could appreciate its sturdiness.

“Okay,” Hazel said, who was automatically the leader of their team. “Here are our deathballs.” She patted a wooden crate with the words DANGEROUS—HANDLE WITH CARE. 

“For Annabeth and Percy,” Hazel continued, meeting their eyes, “in here are balls.” Someone snickered and Hazel shot them a _grow up_ look. “Acid balls. Poison balls. Extremely-hot-oil-you-don’t-want-to-touch balls. And more.” Annabeth was suddenly glad Leo had gone to see Jason.

“See this wall?” Hazel asked, pointing behind her. Annabeth marveled at how much the young demigod had grown. Just months ago, Hazel was an inexperienced demigod, the youngest of the Seven. Now, she was a confident leader, and her powers were scary good.

“There are gaps in the wall,” Hazel continued. “Fire either through the gaps or over the wall. Surrender if you’re hurt. The medics”—she pointed to the edge of the field—“will help you. But we don’t need anyone getting killed because they were too prideful.” Dakota, the other centurion, rubbed his hands together. “Let’s go!” 

Hazel passed out the projectiles and Annabeth noticed that they were very, _very_ dangerous. Percy let out a low whistle as he studied a smoking ball.

The game began.

Frank and Reyna hovered above, careful not to get caught in the crossfire. 

Immediately, people were eliminated from both sides. Annabeth cradled her weapon, which apparently blew up once it hit the ground. She was careful not to drop it.

Legionnaires dropped like flies, their clothes smoldering and hair burning. Annabeth prepared to launch her ball, and lobbed it through a hole in the wall.

Annabeth’s battle instincts kicked in. She grabbed more balls from her team’s crate, and ran around, careful not to be doused with acid or splashed with hot oil.

Through what she could see, her team was winning. About half of their team had been taken out, but on the other side, there was only a third left standing. 

Next to her, Percy stood, throwing ball after ball. Someone on the opposing team chucked over a large ball that planted itself in the ground. “Get away!” Hazel directed, and a moment later, it exploded, blowing up anything within a five-foot radius.

Numbers were going down. Percy had been hit, though when he was taken off the field he seemed okay, his armor taking the most damage. There were seven demigods on her team. Six on the other. 

Annabeth studied for an opening. She was aiming—and it happened. 

The wall exploded. Bits of wood flew everywhere. The ground shook, and Annabeth was thrown backwards. She hit her head with a _thud_ on the ground. Her skull throbbed and her ribs were bruised, but otherwise, she was okay. Annabeth managed to look around the field, now smoking.

Medics hurried forward. The demigods on the field were starting to get to their feet. No one seemed seriously hurt. 

Guido stood over two figures—the praetors. Frank was on his hands and knees, coughing. Reyna lay in an unmoving ball. Her pegasus nudged her, and she turned over, her face etched in pain.

Frank seemed to be recovering. He ran a hand through his black hair, still coughing, then gently touched Reyna. 

When Annabeth’s world stopped spinning—she might have gotten a concussion—she stumbled over to the praetors.

“Space,” a medic warned, keeping them a good distance away. Reyna was awake, breathing in quick, pained breaths. She lay still as the healers examined her and Frank. “Fell on my shoulder,” she said through gritted teeth. The color in her face was rapidly going away. 

“Hold still,” muttered a medic as Reyna groaned and shifted. Someone moved in front of Annabeth, so she couldn’t see what happened, but she heard a loud pop, a sharp inhale, then the sound of someone throwing up.

“Sorry,” Reyna mumbled, voice slurred with pain medication. She sat up; despite being drugged her eyes were sharp. “What happened?” Reyna rubbed her shoulder and glanced at Frank. “Something knocked us out of the sky. Something blew up.”

“Reyna, if I may,” Annabeth began. Reyna looked at her, then nodded. “The wall exploded,” Annabeth said. “I don’t know who exploded it. I didn’t see any bomb.” 

Reyna frowned. She looked deep in thought, whispering stuff to Frank. The sound of arguing drifted over. 

“It was probably the Greek Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!” someone yelled. “They wouldn’t do that!” another voice snapped, sounding like Dakota. Reyna stood, and a medic said quickly, “Praetor, I don’t think you should—” “I’m fine,” Reyna muttered, glaring at the fight breaking out.

“Are you okay?” a healer looked at her. “You were on the field. Do you need ambrosia?” Annabeth shook her head, then winced as pain shot through her head. “No—okay, sure. Thanks.” After taking a quick bite, Annabeth hurried towards Reyna.

She realized that the daughter of Bellona must have been waiting for ages for the game to be over. She’d told Annabeth she was searching for her dogs, and now the search had been delayed. 

Things were getting ugly. Punches were thrown. “Hey!” Reyna’s voice was loud and commanding. “What’s going on?”

Four centurions—Dakota and the centurion of the Third, and the two First Cohort centurions were squaring off in a 2v2. 

“That _idiot—”_ “Stop!” Reyna shoved herself in between the arguing demigods in time for a punch to be hit in the back of her head which was presumably aimed at Dakota. Annabeth winced, her concussed brain sympathizing. Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Dakota,” she said, opening her eyes, “what happened?” “He—” The First Cohort centurion was cut off with a withering glare. “I said _Dakota,”_ Reyna growled. Dakota shot the centurion a smug look. 

“These guys,” the son of Bacchus said, “are accusing _them”_ —he pointed at Annabeth and Percy, who’d rejoined her—“of blowing the wall up.” “You think they blew the wall up?” Reyna asked, looking at the others. One centurion nodded confidently. “Okay,” Reyna said, “so why do you think that?” 

“Now hold on,” Percy interrupted. “Percy. _Stay._ _Out. Of. This,”_ Reyna snapped. Percy opened his mouth. Annabeth placed a hand on his arm. “Shh,” she chided. “You heard her. This doesn’t concern you.” “Actually, it does,” Percy muttered, but was silent.

Reyna rubbed her face slowly and spoke, “Mathew, Zane, Dakota, Letus, I cannot deal with this right now. Bring your cohorts back to camp.” They shuffled off, but Dakota hung around.

“Reyna,” Dakota protested. “Look, Dakota, not now.” Dakota softened. Annabeth felt like she was watching something personal. 

“You’ve got friends,” Dakota said. Reyna let out a long breath. “It’s just all falling down,” Reyna muttered. “Ever since the Greeks arrived.” Dakota looked concerned. “Are you—” “Dakota, I just need time to myself.” Reyna walked away, leaving Dakota looking hurt.

“Hey, man, you know how she is,” Percy said, going over to his friend. “Yeah, Percy, I do know,” Dakota said angrily. Percy flinched. “But do you? Just—” The Roman growled and waved his hands, frustrated. “Just leave me alone.” 

And Annabeth and Percy stood alone in the Field of Mars.

* * *

  
Day one of their quest could have gone better. Young Jason and Reyna soared above California on Scipio. Reyna squinted at the map Dies had left behind. Jason had his arms wrapped around Reyna tightly. 

“You’re squeezing my organs out,” Reyna muttered, looking up from the map. 

“Um, Jason, wasn’t the sky black when we left?” 

Jason hadn’t noticed the sky had become light blue once again. “Must just be above camp,” he said. Reyna glared. “What would someone want with a day goddess?” Jason shrugged.

Reyna muttered, “Like I know.” She continued to look at the map. “What’s it say?” Jason asked. “I’m looking,” Reyna answered. “Why were we chosen?” Jason mused. “Maybe we’re special. Or maybe we’re secretly really powerful, and all the gods admire us.” This caused Reyna to snort.

“Hey, do you know where we’re going?” Jason questioned. “Yes, Jason Grace. Chill out. Has anyone ever told you that you always act like a seven year old who just drank too much coffee?” “Hey, I can’t help it,” Jason protested. 

After a moment of quiet, Jason asked, “So where _are_ we going?” “For gods’ sake, Jason! This place. I don’t know what it says. But Northeast California.” Jason took the map, careful not to drop it down to the city below. 

“How long will it take?” he asked. Reyna shrugged. “Six to seven hours, I think. Skippy’s fast. But we’ll probably have to stop so he can get a drink.”

Jason gave her the map back—and dropped it. The next words coming out of Reyna’s mouth were probably not for thirteen year olds to say. “Styx,” Reyna grumbled, resting her head on Scipio’s neck. “Nice job, Grace.” 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault,” Jason defended. “What do you mean?” Reyna snapped. “I’m holding onto Skippy. I have to _take my hands off_ to grab the map, believe it or not. And _you_ just let go of the map! I didn’t even touch it! You literally threw the map in the air!” “Oh, sure, it’s all my fault,” Jason argued. 

“If we’re lost, at least we know who to blame,” Reyna muttered. “Why don’t you go fly after it?” “I’d never find it,” Jason retorted. “Why don’t _you_ go fly after it?” “Yeah, and leave you what? Floating in the air?” 

Jason resisted the urge to smack her off the pegasus.

They had rode in an angry silence for almost an hour. 

“I’m sorry,” Reyna mumbled suddenly. Jason was so surprised, he didn’t answer right away. “That’s—that’s okay,” he stammered. “It wasn’t your fault or anything—” “Well, duh, Airhead, I know that.” Ouch. “That’s not what I meant, though,” she continued, and sighed. 

“Hey,” Jason said, “we’re a team, remember?” Reyna didn’t say anything, she just urged Scipio downwards. 

“Jason, I’m—I’m scared,” she confessed quietly. “We defeated the Trojan Sea Monster. We can rescue a goddess,” Jason said. “And I’m a centurion . . .” Reyna muttered. “Gods help me.” 

The dream changed. 

“There.” Reyna said, pointing. “That’s it. One hundred percent.” “Lava Beds National Monument?” Jason asked, squinting at a sign. There was nothing remarkable about the terrain, just bumpy grass and the occasional puddle or dead bush. 

“Look. Caves.” Reyna pointed to all the dark holes in the ground. “The Dead goddess or whatever her name was is probably in one of them.” Jason frowned. “Okay.”

Scipio took off after leaving them at the visitor’s center. Reyna claimed she didn’t want some mortal mistaking him for an ordinary horse and then taking him away. “This is fun,” Reyna muttered. She kicked a pebble.

“Where should we go?” Reyna asked. “There are so many caves.” She froze. “Is there _lava_ in these caves?” Jason laughed. “Probably. We’re at Lava Beds National Monument.” “Let’s go inside,” Reyna suggested, jabbing her thumb at the door to the visitor’s center.

Inside was cabin-like, the walls wood and the ceiling high. Jason poked around the artifacts displayed while Reyna went up to talk to the mortal at the desk.

“Hey. Where are your parents?” a park ranger asked. Off to a great start. Luckily, Reyna had a quick mind. “My mom’s outside,” she said. “I think she’s getting stuff from the car. She told me and him to come here.” The ranger blinked. “Well, we need her to pay for—” 

“We rode here on a pegasus,” Reyna explained, and Jason choked, whipping around. Was she _mad?_

“My mom’s a goddess and I’ve actually never met her. Anyway, what’s the fee for pegasus?” Jason wanted to scream, _We just failed our mission because of you!_

A haze came over the mortal’s eyes. “Ah, visitor’s pass? Okay.” He handed her a map. “Enjoy.”

Reyna strolled out the door confidently, map in hand. Jason hurried after her, still in shock. “What. Just. Happened?” Jason demanded. “That was the Mist, wasn’t it?” Reyna nodded. “And a little magic.” Jason opened his mouth, and Reyna clapped a hand over it. “No questions,” she said. “Magic is magic. Don’t ask.”

She unfolded the map. “I don’t know where we should go.” Jason got over the fact that his friend was a magical witch or _something,_ and peered across the landscape. 

“Follow me.” 

“What—” 

“I know where to go.” 

“You don’t even have the map!”

Thirteen year old Jason led Reyna across the rocky earth, walking along what seemed to be a designated path.

“Why are we—oh.” They stopped in front of a cave, the entrance spouting black smoke. 

“I guess here would be a good spot, right?” Jason asked, elbowing Reyna. She scowled, and rolled her eyes. She took out her sword—gods know where that had been hidden—and marched into the cave. “Woah, woah, woah, wait up!” Jason called, fumbling with IVLIVS and running after her. “Woah.” 

The cave was cold, but well lit with red lights along the ground. Metal stairs led downwards. “Cool.”

“Would you _shut it?”_ Reyna hissed. “Or do you let everyone you face know you’re coming by being extremely loud?” Jason was silent after that.

The stairs descended down and the lower they went, the colder it got. Reyna’s iron-tipped boots clinked on the stairs. At the bottom, Jason exhaled. A large tunnel glowed red from the light in the ground. The ground was pale, rough concrete. The cave walls were dark and rocky, and basically, looked _cool._

Even Reyna couldn’t hide her excitement, eyes shining in the red light. The black smoke still hung in the air, though neither of them were tall enough to actually have their heads in the smoke, which was probably good. There was no assuming it wasn’t deadly poison. 

They came to a split. Two identical tunnels illuminated red led into the unknown. The dark fog came from both caves. 

“Which one?” Jason whispered quietly. “Why are you asking me?” Reyna muttered through gritted teeth. “Think I have X-ray vision or something?” “I mean, I dunno,” Jason responded. 

Suddenly, the tunnel on the right flashed white and there was a massive _boom,_ like lightning striking the ground. 

“That one,” Reyna decided. 

“Wow, smart, Sherlock.” 

The path continued on, water dripping onto the ground, making ominous noises.

The air became colder as they ventured deeper. Jason felt like he was in a horror movie. Pretty soon some terrifying jump-scare would kill them both. Being a demigod, this probably wasn’t far from reality.

A blinding light filled the tunnel, and Jason dropped to the ground, tornado version, with his hands over his head. The ceiling shook as a massive roar filled the tunnel. Pebbles clattered to the ground.

When the ringing in his ears faded, Jason looked around. Reyna had her arms wrapped around her head. She slowly opened her eyes. “Let’s go,” she said shakily. 

Twenty feet later, there was a sharp turn. And around the corner was darkness. Pure darkness. All sources of light vanished. 

And suddenly, the god of darkness appeared from the shadows.

* * *

Reyna was sick and tired of human beings. She loved animals. They, unlike humans, did not blow up walls, did not set fire to buildings, did not get into stupid fights, and did not have trust issues with the Greeks.

In Reyna’s defense, she had plenty of reasons to be wary. She’d just let in Leo Valdez and a sixty foot metal war dragon into her camp. The same Leo Valdez who’d blown up New Rome, and essentially started the Greek-Roman war. 

Reyna shook her head and tried to think. Two years ago, if she’d had a rough day like this, she’d probably be in Kylie’s, talking with the barista, or training with Silas. Both of those were impossible now. 

_Don’t dwell on the past,_ Reyna told herself. 

_Jason’s good at that,_ said another part of her. _Remember how easy he moved on?_

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I’m looking for my dogs._

_My dogs ran away, too._

_They were caught in the fire. They didn’t run away._

_Why are they in the Berkeley Hills?_

When Reyna said she hated people, that included herself.

She stood where she and Annabeth had seen the footprints. Two pairs of paw prints ran side by side. And then large tracks. The three sets of prints led up a hill.

At the top, Reyna had a good view of the long stretch of hills. At the bottom of the hill she stood on were three creatures: one gold automaton dog, one silver automaton dog, and one eight foot long pit scorpion. 

Reyna froze. From hours in the library and days of studying, she knew they spit deadly acid that killed in sixty seconds. 

The pit scorpion seemed to study her dogs, clicking its claws angrily but not attacking. The automatons growled softly.

_Leave them._

_What? No!_

_Am I going to risk my life for two metal dogs?_

The scorpion shot out acid straight at Argentum, and the metal dog collapsed, smoking, his side opening up. 

_Yes._

Reyna yelled in rage and grief, and ran at the scorpion.

It turned its attention to her right away. “Go!” she directed her dogs. “Get back to camp!” They understood the message. Aurum scampered away, Argentum struggling after him, his side still being burned open.

She managed to miss the first spray of acid. She dodged the second. Truthfully, the scorpion wasn’t much of a fight. It was slow. But still, it managed to grab Reyna’s cape, snagging it with its pincers. She yelled as she was thrown into the air. 

The scorpion tossed her high up, and fortunately, Reyna managed to land on her feet. Unfortunately, she broke a leg in the process. She heard the bone snap and gasped in agony as tears filled her vision. 

_Note to self: do not try and land on your feet when being tossed sixteen feet in the air._

_Get up!_

_I know!_

She hated herself.

Reyna staggered to her feet, the world spinning and everything tinted red. She wasn’t going to win this fight. Not with an injured leg.

What she did next was so stupid she wasn’t sure what was wrong with her. Reyna ran. Straight towards New Rome. 

Climbing a hill with a broken leg was not fun. More than once, she threw up, and she blacked out a dozen times from pain.

_Give up,_ the cynic half in her said.

And for a little while, her other half was tempted to agree. 

_“No matter how many times you fall off the horse, you must get back in the saddle. No matter how hard you are knocked down, you must stand up and fight. No matter how battered, how bruised, how hurt you are inside, you must stay strong. No matter how many scars you have.”_

Reyna ran for the city. “Terminus,” she gasped, stumbling. “Terminus, where are you?” The god didn’t fail her. “Praetor! Your weapon!” “Pit scorpion,” Reyna wheezed. She dropped her sword, and tossed her knives at the scorpion.

New Rome was thirty feet away. Twenty feet. Ten.

The pain in her leg was too much. Reyna collapsed and fell. Her vision blurred.

Reyna felt a warm sensation on the bottom half of her body as acid covered her legs and lower back.

What a sad way to die. She’d always hoped for an honorable death in battle, her name to be passed down from generation to generation. A legacy. A hero. A leader. She wanted to die defending her home. If not that, then maybe a peaceful death at old age. But before, she’d imagined it with Jason by her side. Now, she was alone.

_“Fight. Always have the strength to fight.”_

Reyna got to her feet. She stumbled blindly across the border. The only thing she could do now was hope Terminus kept the scorpion out. 

Reyna collapsed against someone. 

The spiky brown hair, green eyes, and missing leg were immediately recognized. Silas had his sword at the ready, looking extremely concerned.

_Why is he so worried?_ Reyna’s mind thought, delusional with pain. _Is someone hurt?_

_Oh, yeah. Me._

_Wait, wasn’t there a scorpion chasing me or something?_

“Hi, Silas,” Reyna mumbled. “My legs kinda hurt.” 

Reyna collapsed on the cobblestone road and everything faded away.


	15. lucem vitae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow update! This story isn’t losing my interest or anything, things are just getting busy getting ready to go back to school. Hope everyone enjoys

_september 17_

Annabeth didn’t like hospitals much. But there was something about the Camp Jupiter infirmary that seemed to calm her down. 

There was the warm smell of cinnamon and sugar, not the usual doctor smell in mortal hospitals. 

The infirmary wasn’t large, and Annabeth found Reyna’s room right away. She was sharing a room with Jason. 

At Reyna’s bedside was a young man with spiky brown hair, light green eyes, and one leg. Silas. Reyna had told Annabeth about her mentor once, and based on what she had heard, the two cared for each other like family. Well, really, it was more like New Rome was one large family.

“Annabeth Chase.” Silas’ eyes were bright and kind. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” _Good things, I hope._

“Uh, yeah. I mean, me too.” She mentally kicked herself. “Like, I’ve—I’ve heard a lot about you, too.” She was _so_ dumb.

Silas chuckled lightly. He clearly had experience with talking to awkward children of Athena. Wait, no, that wasn’t really possible, because Minerva kids weren’t a thing here, and—“So how’s Reyna?” Annabeth asked, trying to stop her train of thought that had very quickly turned into a train wreck. 

Silas puffed out a little breath. “She’ll be okay. The medics aren’t sure if there will be permanent damage or not. But she’ll be okay.” He smiled fondly at the praetor, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyes fluttering open and closed. 

Reyna was mumbling things in an incoherent mix of Latin and Spanish, two languages Annabeth could _not_ speak fluently. 

Silas caressed his face. “I can’t believe her,” he muttered. “But then again, yes I can.” Annabeth shuffled her feet and stared at her sneakers. “And the dogs?” 

“They’re in Reyna’s villa.” _Alive or dead?_

Annabeth opened her mouth to ask when Reyna mumbled, “Hylla?” Annabeth and Silas turned. _Do I_ look _like Hylla?_ Annabeth thought stupidly.

“It’s me,” Silas said, “your favorite praetor. And your girlfriend.” “Thalia?” Reyna muttered sleepily. Annabeth choked. _“Sorry?”_

Reyna rubbed her eyes, apparently not realizing what she’d said. “I can’t feel my legs.” 

Silas smirked, looking very amused. “They drugged you pretty hard. You’ll be out of it for a while.” 

“Out where?” Reyna asked.

Annabeth smiled. This could be fun. 

“Where are . . .” Reyna shifted. “My dogs?” Annabeth lost her smile and looked at the ground. Was that water on the floor? Annabeth became very interested in it.

“They’re at your house,” Silas said evenly. “Can I see them?” “You’re not really in any shape to walk,” Silas pointed out. “Please?” She sounded like a kid wanting to go to the movies with her friends. If only it was that simple. 

“I’m not so drugged I don’t know what happened,” Reyna snapped, sounding pretty drugged. Silas sighed. “You always had a sharp mind.” “I don’t need a sharp mind to know that Argentum got hurt and I _need to see him,”_ Reyna growled. Silas seemed to be fighting a war in his head. At last, he put his head in his hands. 

“I won’t stop you,” he said softly. “Go ahead. There are crutches right there.” Reyna looked surprised, but quickly scooted out of bed and immediately gasped in pain but didn’t say anything. 

Annabeth could see Reyna’s eyes watering, from pain or worry she wasn’t sure. “I’ll go with you,” Annabeth suggested. “We don’t need you collapsing halfway.” Reyna shrugged as she grabbed the crutches. She hobbled out of the room slowly, but Annabeth hung back. 

She turned on Silas. “With all due respect, sir, but are you mad?” Silas managed a small smile. “It hurts more to be kept waiting.” He studied her like she was a science experiment gone wrong. Based on her godly parent, Annabeth kind of was.

“I think you know what I mean,” Silas said. “Y—yeah. I guess I do.” Annabeth gave a quick nod and dashed out of the room, which really wasn’t necessary considering Reyna had made it six feet.

“Thanks for offering to come with me, but”—Reyna stopped to take a deep breath—“I’m good. I don’t need your help.” Annabeth gave her a pointed look. “I’m not offering,” she said. “I’m just doing it.” Reyna scowled and continued struggling towards the exit. 

“You know, for someone who broke their leg and _burned their entire lower body with acid,_ you’re pretty quick.” Reyna snorted. “I spend more time in some sort of cast than out of one.” “I can believe that,” Annabeth muttered. 

Reyna’s eyes steeled over and she looked serious. “Do you know if my dogs are okay?” she asked. Annabeth shook her head no. Reyna glared at her suspiciously before sighing and staring at the floor. 

By the time they reached the door, Reyna was pretty much leaning on Annabeth and squeezing her eyes shut. The pain medication had most _likely_ worn off.

Thank gods the praetor villas were a minute’s walk away. Well, a minute for someone who had full access to both legs, had no crutches, and could actually walk by themselves. 

Ten minutes later, Reyna collapsed in her bed. “Thanks,” she mumbled, her voice muffled into a pillow. The praetor snapped her fingers, and one— _one—_ metal dog came trotting over.

Aurum barked happily seeing his master and leaped onto the bed beside Reyna, licking her face and pressing against her tightly. 

It would have been extremely wholesome if not for the fact that _two_ dogs should have been there, attacking their owner with doggie kisses. Reyna managed to sit up and gave her dog a tight squeeze, sniffling. “Thank gods,” she muttered.

“Where’s your brother, huh?” Reyna stroked Aurum’s back, and he whined, pawing at Reyna’s sheets. Reyna heaved herself out of the bed and grabbed her crutches. Annabeth helped her stand. The gold dog trotted into another room; this time, his tail not wagging. 

The house was not big at all. Four tiny rooms—a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and the messiest office Annabeth had ever seen. Aurum led them to the office. Papers were scattered everywhere. On one side was a wall of photos, photos of Hylla, Reyna’s dogs, Reyna’s friends. Annabeth spotted her own face a couple of times. 

But there wasn’t really time for touring. Reyna had immediately rushed over to the small desk in the corner—barely big enough for the silver dog laying on it. Annabeth tried not to think about the fact that this was how most vets put down animals. 

On Reyna’s desk was a small bowl of jelly beans (Annabeth wasn’t surprised), pens and unfinished papers, textbooks from the university, and all sorts of tools you’d expect to see in Bunker Nine. 

Oh, and one silver automaton dog currently smoking.

Argentum’s eyes were no longer the bright red they used to be. Instead, they were dim, like a light bulb turned off. He lay on his side. The side pointing up had a big gaping hole, the edges emitting wisps of smoke that curled into the air. Through the hole, Annabeth could see a network of colorful wires. Reyna immediately began fiddling with a small control box in Argentum’s body, not even flinching when wires popped and sparked. 

“C’mon,” Reyna whispered. “It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” She wiped her eyes and nose, grabbing a screwdriver and doing gods knew what. Reyna inhaled sharply when there was a flash of white. More smoke poured out of the hole, and Reyna coughed. 

“You have to turn on,” Reyna pleaded. The lifeless eyes of Argentum didn’t light up. Aurum whimpered sadly and rested his head on Reyna’s feet. 

More working. Some sparks. A fizzing noise. The click of a switch. “You have to turn on,” Reyna begged, despair clear in her voice. “Don’t go. Please. You can’t—I can’t— _please.”_ Her voice broke. The praetor rested her forehead against Argentum’s metal side, eyes like shattered glass. She looked like nothing would ever work for her again. 

“I love you.”

She blinked away tears, and Annabeth felt like her heart had been ripped out and trampled on by Aphrodite herself.

Reyna’s voice was a quiet, heartbroken whisper. 

“Please don’t go. Not you, too.”

* * *

  
“The goddess of darkness, huh?” _For a terrified thirteen year old,_ Jason thought, _you sound pretty brave._

There was a laugh. “Ah, but I’m a god.” For a split second, a pair of glowing white eyes appeared. Then they were gone.

“I don’t care,” Reyna muttered. A soft chuckle. “Cocky, are we?” Jason tried not to agree.

Then, Reyna vanished from beside him. “Reyna?” 

Panic mode, initiated. 

“Reyna!” 

It wasn’t a chuckle this time. It was a full-blown, evil laugh. “Where is she?” Jason demanded. His voice squeaked. Yay. Puberty kicks in when he’s facing a god. Now he just needed some acne to scare away anyone who dared cross his path. Sounds terrifying.

“The son of Jupiter. Yes, I’ve heard of Jason Grace.” The cold voice reverberated around Jason. “And who is this?” Jason heard the familiar sound of the swinging of a sword. “She’s a feisty one.” “Reyna! Can you hear me?” No answer.

“Oh, she can hear you. Let’s just call her . . . mute.

Something shoved into Jason from behind. He let out a grunt of surprise and slashed wildly. He felt his sword connect with something and swung harder. 

A hand grabbed onto his, and he froze. He couldn’t see anything, but he’d recognize that touch anywhere. He’d felt it once, and it was unforgettable. 

_No. Oh, gods, no._ The hand was warm and sticky with blood—mortal blood.

He’d just attacked Reyna. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. She couldn’t say anything. Jason was kind of glad. She probably hated him now. He couldn’t even see the damage, fix what he’d done.

_This is for Reyna._

“Show yourself!” Jason yelled. 

“Oh, but I’m the darkness. I’m all around you, son of Jupiter.” 

_“And this is the god of darkness,” Jada explained, flipping the page as a small Jason sat in her lap._

_“Scary,” Jason said._

_“His name is Scotus,” Jada explained. “He can make you blind. Mute. He himself likes to stay invisible, wrapped among the shadows.” “How do you fight him?” wondered Jason. “Light,” Jada explained._

Back then, Jason had thought, _well, duh!_ But now, experienced and wiser, at the ripe old age of thirteen, Jason thought, _well, duh!_

Light. Well, news flash, the day goddess was trapped here somewhere and that was the whole reason they were there!

Looking back on it, Jason’s older self connected Scotus to Nico di Angelo, but at least Nico didn’t have a strong desire to kill people. Well—innocent people. 

“Scotus,” Jason growled. “Where are you?” “So you know who I am,” Scotus noted. “Very nice.” “You hurt Reyna,” Jason snapped. “You’re gonna pay. We’re here to rescue Dies.” 

Laughter. What did this guy find so funny?

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, was a flash of brightness. Jason whirled around. 

_Dies._

“Stop!” Scotus roared, and the light was dispelled. _Light._ Jason needed light. A hand clenched his, the rough touch reassuring. Jason tried not to panic over the fact Reyna couldn’t talk. He couldn’t live without her sarcasm and insults.

Reyna gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and the message was clear: _we do this together._

Jason desperately hoped his hand wasn’t sweating. _Light._ Right. There was tons of light in this pitch-black cave, where a god of darkness resided.

_“Light is a mysterious thing,” Silas murmured, eyes sweeping across the horizon. “What do you mean?” Reyna demanded. “Light is light. In a light bulb, or from a candle.”_

_“What I mean is the light of life.”_

_Jason was confused._

_“Light of life. The brightest, best things of life. Love. Bravery. They light up the world in dark places.” He smiled at the two demigods seated before him._

_“There will always be dark places. Bad times. Terrible experiences. And that’s why you light it up. With love, and kindness, and all of your heart.”_

_Reyna mimicked barfing._

Darkness. That was around them, outside them. Light. That was inside them. 

_Me and Reyna, we’ve got light in us._ Jason thought of all the good things they’d done together—drinking hot chocolate, sleeping on the beach, defeating the Trojan Sea Monster, counting stars. He felt a warm sensation in him, like the cider he and Reyna would sip in the fall and watch the leaves flutter in the wind.

There was a loud yell, and cold air blew in Jason’s face. He felt Reyna flinch next to him. She grabbed his hand tighter and Jason could feel her fear. Suddenly, she pulled away. She made no noise as she swung her sword, with all the power of a daughter of Bellona. 

Her Imperial gold sword connected with his thigh.

He gasped, staggering away. “Reyna! It’s me!” There was a kick to his stomach, and the wind was knocked out of him. Jason stumbled back, pressing a hand to his bleeding leg. “Reyna! This isn’t you!” 

The darkness was lifted. Just barely, but enough for Reyna to appear. Pure terror and shock was on her face. She was staring at her bloody hands, holding out her sword, and dropped it silently. Her hands trembled. 

Jason still couldn’t hear her—not good—but he could see her mouth one word: _no._ She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. 

Silent tears seeped between her fingers, washing away the blood. Jason wasn’t sure why, but he hugged her tight. 

He closed his eyes. Reyna’s body shook in his embrace. He could feel his shoulder dampen with tears.

He finally opened his eyes and blinked in wonder. They were in a large cave, the ceiling high above them. Behind him, bound in chains, was the goddess Dies. 

Reyna pulled away and picked up her fallen sword, hacking away at the golden chains, not meeting Jason’s eyes. 

Jason was confused. Reyna had just hugged him, and cried, and now she wouldn’t even look at him. 

Dies remained quiet as he joined Reyna into cutting the chains, which, really, was not as hard as it sounded. 

The chains were cut.

Dies gave them what might have been a small smile. She raised her hands, and there was a bright flash of light. Then, she began to glow. Her true, godly form. Jason stared at the goddess, captivated as Dies got brighter and brighter. “Look away!” Reyna hissed, tackling him to the ground and covering his eyes. 

The goddess was gone. “You idiot,” Reyna growled. She blinked. “Hi.” She blinked again. “I can talk again.” Jason was immensely relieved, not that he would say it. 

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” He offered a hand to Reyna. She looked like she was going to take it, then refused and stood up. 

“Reyna . . .” She turned, pausing halfway up the stairs. “What happened back there . . . We can talk about it.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Her voice shook. “I hurt you.” Jason frowned. Was that why she was in a mood? 

At the surface, Reyna asked, “Got any peppermints?” Jason was lost. Peppermints? “Um, no?” She stalked into the visitor’s center, black braid whipping against her back. 

She returned with a fistful of red-and-white candies. “Uh, how—” Reyna whistled, and Scipio came flying down. Reyna began unwrapping the peppermints and feeding them to her horse. 

Soon, they were soaring back to Camp Jupiter. 

“We can talk,” Jason offered. “I know.” She was quiet. “Jason—I hurt you.” “Well, I mean, yeah, but so did I,” he said. 

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Why?”

“You just wouldn’t. You—I’m a bad person, Jason.”

Silence.

“I don’t believe that.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done. The blood on my hands.” Her voice shook.

“We’re friends. We can tell each other all our secrets.”

“You don’t want to be my friend.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Jason—”

“Look, whatever happened in the past _is the past._ You are smart and funny and nice and brave and I am your friend.” 

Reyna scoffed, but seemed to consider his words. 

“Friends.” 

Jason nodded eagerly. “Yeah.”

“You don’t want to—”

“Yes, I _do.”_

“Really?”

“Yep.” He grinned. “Well, we’re officially friends.” 

“Friends?” 

“Yeah!” Jason said enthusiastically. 

“We’re friends, right?”

_Please say yes._

“Y—yeah. Friends,” Reyna said. She looked back at him, a small smile on her face, though her eyes were storming, glittering with wariness and mistrust. 

“Friends? Promise?” 

“I promise.”


	16. amicis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I recently started a new story—a college AU—but this will be updated as well, at the same time. Hope you enjoy

_september 18_

Leo was having the time of his life. After Piper had shown him around, and they’d visited Jason (ensuring he wasn’t dead), he’d had a blast at the forges.

And yes, he thought that joke was funny. 

He’d felt the same way the first time they’d been at Camp Half-Blood, all those months ago, when Will Solace had given him a tour. The Vulcan kids, though, they were _epic._

Yeah, he loved his siblings to bits, but the Vulcan kids were literally the definition of cool. That was the most ironic thing he’d ever heard.

“Did you actually make this?” Leo asked in wonder, carefully brushing his fingers over an intricate set of armor. “Sure,” Fabian, the son of Vulcan Leo had met, said with a slight shrug.

“It’s so cool!” “You’re the one who fixed a metal dragon and built a warship for the Seven to sail on.” 

“Yeah, but you’re . . .” Fabian smirked. “Blind?” He tapped his white cane on the floor. “I—yeah. I guess. I’m just impressed, really. How did you even get here? What’s it like?” Fabian shrugged.

“It’s hard,” he admitted. “Lupa had no mercy, but she did change her ways a bit for me, I guess. I was born blind.” “Aw, sick,” Leo muttered. “You can read Braille?” Fabian nodded. “Cool,” Leo gushed. “Teach me, will ya?” Fabian smiled again. “If it’s what you want.”

“Well, what about the legion?” Leo questioned. “What’s it like?” Fabian considered this. “I spend tons of time here.” He waved his cane around vaguely. “Make a lot of the armor, weapons, tools. Teach the newbies.” He shrugged coolly. “Reyna and Frank usually keep an eye on me. Not that I can see, but . . .” He laughed. “I hear them. But, yeah. They’re usually pretty chill. Kinda protective, but I appreciate them. I don’t go into battle.” Leo nodded sympathetically, then remembered Fabian couldn’t see him.

“Hey,” Leo suggested. “I’ll strike you a deal. You teach me Braille. I’ll teach you Morse Code.” Fabian grinned. “Deal, man. Here, I’ll show you the project we’re working on right now.” He looked over Leo. Well, not really. Fabian seemed to think for a split moment. “You could be of use. A lot, really. We’re designing a ship.”

“Fly—’’ “No, it doesn’t fly.” Fabian led Leo over to a long bench, tapping his cane on the floor. 

Fabian groped around, reaching for a blueprint, then slid it towards them when he grabbed onto it. He spread it out, revealing a sketch of a small ship. “This is what my siblings drew,” Fabian explained. “I hope they did a good job.” He snickered. “For all I know, we could be staring at a crayon drawing of scribbles.”

“Dude,” Leo said, “my crayon drawing was the blueprint for the _Argo II.”_ They shared a small laugh, and Leo was beginning to think he’d found a good friend. “So, the Romans have, like, the worst navy ever,” Fabian said. “Well, we kind of have no navy when Percy, Hazel, and Frank sank the _Pax.”_ He nodded at the drawing, which was a sleek warship, small, but effective. A Roman eagle masthead was in the front. Large sails billowed out and there were crossbows along the side—an intriguing idea. 

_Gods dang it, I should’ve put crossbows._ Leo studied the blueprint and frowned. _Are those manuballista?_ He squinted. _Aw, cool! They’ve got a—_ “Having fun?” Leo blinked. “Uh, yeah.” Fabian laughed. “You went all quiet. In the zone. As a fellow Vulcan kid, I can respect that.” 

“This place is epic.” Fabian gave a friendly nod. “Glad you’re enjoying it. I’ll show you around more.” He continued to navigate around with his cane. “Don’t you ever . . . have accidents or anything?” Leo said. “I mean, I’d probably trip at least twice my first minute here. No offense, but it’s not exactly neat and tidy here.” He gestured around at the metal scraps and tools. 

_Idiot. He’s blind._

_Oh, right._

“I’ve got my cane. I did fall a bunch my first month or two, and hated it. But hey, I’ve grown.” They walked around. “You know, I’ve learned a bunch of tricks. I feel the heat of the fires, so I don’t run straight into a fire. My cane makes that _bang_ noise when it hits metal.” Fabian sweeped his cane around, then whacked a sheet of Imperial gold, causing Leo to yelp. “That noise,” Fabian chuckled. 

“Not cool, man,” Leo muttered. They spent the rest of the day in the forges. When dinner rolled around, Fabian stopped Leo. 

“So how long are you staying?” Fabian asked curiously as they made their way to the mess hall. Leo shrugged. “Not sure. I mean, the original plan for Piper and Jason was for them to stay a week. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were all going to head back to Camp Half-Blood, but . . . I think we’re waiting on Grace.” 

Leo tinkered with a small contraption he and Fabian had created—a replica of the helicopter he’d made back at the Grand Canyon. 

But after a year of improvement, it was so much better than the pipe cleaner trash he’d made before. 

_Man, nostalgia._

Fabian nodded. “That’s cool.” Leo helped him open the door to the mess hall. Fabian walked straight in like it was nothing, and all the flying dishes zoomed around him. 

Leo realized he’d taken off his tool belt and left it at the forges. He hurried back in the direction of the forges. Thank gods, it was right where he’d left it.

Leo popped a breath mint in his mouth because they were a great dinner, then made his way back to the mess hall, stomach grumbling for something more than breath mints.

On the way, a familiar flash of purple caught his eye. He turned. The senior praetor of Camp Jupiter was walking the opposite way of the mess hall. She looked like she could’ve seen better days. 

Reyna was setting off at a brisk pace towards what appeared to be Temple Hill. She looked skinnier than Leo remembered, like she hadn’t been eating enough. Leo frowned and squinted. What was she doing?

Reyna ran a hand through her hair frustratedly. Leo’s curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow, staying a good distance behind her.

Sure enough, Reyna was going to Temple Hill.

_Hey! Woah! What are you doing at my dad’s temple?_ Reyna pushed her way inside the temple of Vulcan. Leo hovered at the entrance, peeking his head inside. 

“Lord Vulcan,” Reyna said, voice quavering. “I—I know I don’t pray to you a lot. Yesterday was my first time, really.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “But if—if you can fix him, help me, anything, please.” Leo watched her shake her head and realized that at her feet was the body of her silver dog.

“I guess it makes sense.” Leo could sense the angry bitterness in her voice. “You’re a Roman. I’m a Roman. I guess that’s how it is.” She wiped her eyes. “Yeah. That—that was my only request. Thanks”—she sniffled—“for your time.” Reyna knelt over Argentum for a little bit. Leo wanted to leave Reyna alone. He knew how it felt to lose a best friend, especially when no one understood.

_“It’s just a machine,” people say. “What’s the big deal? It has no life.” They don’t get it._

“You can come in, Valdez.”

Leo froze. Did the girl have eyes in the back of her head, or what?

“Sorry.”

“It’s whatever.” 

A thought struck him. “Could I, er, maybe try to . . . I dunno, fix him?” Reyna turned to look at him. “Do what you want,” she said, voice hollow. “Last night I left Argentum here.” She kicked at the temple floor. “Prayed to your dad and all that. Guess he doesn’t care.” Leo was pretty shocked by her anger. Especially when she was taking it out in _his dad’s temple._

“Keep your faith,” Reyna muttered under her breath. “Yeah, right.” 

It wasn’t like Leo could understand. All he knew was the gods rarely, _rarely_ showed up here. Most kids never met their godly parent. 

“Do what you want,” she muttered, sliding out of his way, revealing a lifeless metal dog, its eyes dark.

As Leo rubbed his hands, eager for the challenge, he spread out his tools. He liked to make everywhere a workspace and he was fairly sure Hephaestus wouldn’t mind. Though he wasn’t sure about Vulcan.

Leo half expected Reyna to leave, eat dinner, whatever. But instead, she sat down near him, a hand resting on her dog’s head in a protective manner.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Truthfully, it was an enjoyable experience. Reyna didn’t seem to be mad at him or anything. She was just emotionless, like all hope had been dispelled. 

He was also surprised with how much she knew about fixing metal dogs. He should have hired her as his assistant when he was taking Festus. 

Occasionally, he’d say, “Can you pass me a metallic sheathed cable?” and she’d give it to him. Or, “Does this look right?” and she’d nod curtly.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat in the temple for. Reyna sat crisscross the way little kids sat “criss cross applesauce.” Eventually, he realized, dang, Reyna knew how to operate a metal pup. Pretty soon they were working side by side in silence, though it wasn’t weird or hostile. Just two demigods who understood each other, if only a little.

Leo wiped his hands, excitement coursing through him. He thought he’d done it. He just needed to connect these two cords and—Argentum’s eyes flickered to life, glowing ruby red.

Reyna let out a relieved cry and buried her face in her hands. 

Then, she hugged Leo. He would’ve never believed it in all his sixteen and a half years of existence. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Um, we’re cool,” Leo said awkwardly. “You’re welcome.” 

The look on Reyna’s face was pure happiness, and for a while, in the temple, she looked like a little kid on Christmas. Reyna finished the job by patching up the big hole in Argentum’s side, which was a quick fix. 

The moment it was done, her dog clambered to his feet—well, paws—and jumped all over his master and Leo, tail wagging madly.

Reyna laughed, and looked at Leo again. “Thank you,” she repeated. “Really.” 

* * *

Jason’s dream changed again. He vaguely thought, _am I dead?_ before a short scene appeared before him.

A young legionnaire burst into camp. “Sir,” he gasped, nodding to Silas. “The Titan army. Up north.”


	17. extremum spiritum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional chapter . . . also, thank you so much for the kudos + follows. I never imagined this story getting so much attention, so thank you to anyone that’s read. Hope you enjoy!

_september 19_

Jason’s subconscious thought, _Well, what happens next?_

He felt like he was in a movie theater, sitting in the very back row, waiting for the film to start. Like he was watching a very personal movie.

But it wasn’t a movie.

It was his past.

Finally, the movie began, in Camp Jupiter. The sun was setting and would have been beautiful if not for the fact someone had just announced their incoming doom.

“What do you mean?” Silas demanded. “Scythian dracanae,” the young legionnaire said. “Coming from Mount Tam, sir.” Silas nodded. “Who went with you?” “Nate, sir,” the kid said nervously. “Is he alright?” Silas said, getting a nod in response. “Ring the bell,” Silas ordered. 

The kid scampered off. 

“Jada.” Silas slammed the door open to the principia. The daughter of Mars glanced up, a small smile on her face. “Hey.” “The Titan army.”

Jada’s smile vanished. “What?” “From Mount Tam. Mount Othrys.” Jada stood so fast one might have thought her seat was on fire. 

“Now?”

Silas seemed panicked. “Yes. They—Krios—I—” Jada held up a hand. “Silas.” She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She rested her forehead against his. “You can do this. Any decision you make, I will follow with my life.” 

“Please don’t,” Silas muttered. Jada brought him into a kiss. “C’mon, Praetor. Have faith.”

Silas took a deep breath. “All right.” 

The alarm bells sounded. Silas and Jada ran out of the principia. 

Silas sprinted to New Rome. A mother burst out of her house. “Silas, what’s happening?” 

“The Titan army,” Silas said calmly, all nervousness gone. “I want you to stay inside. Keep everyone inside. We will lead an assault on Mount Othrys.” The woman nodded.

Silas smiled, and Jason felt something warm spark inside him. Everyone in New Rome, old and young, was determined to protect their home. Their family. 

Silas’ eyes gleamed. “I know the perfect people who have earned their spot.” 

He marched back to camp, cape fluttering in the wind.

“Fifth Cohort! Twelfth Legion!” Jason’s voice rang loud and clear. “The Titan army is attacking. But we will stand for our home!” Cheers rose. War cries called. 

“Centurion Grace.” Jason turned, eyes like lighting. “Where is Centurion Ramírez-Arellano?” Jason frowned. “I don’t know.” He scanned the crowd. “Is she okay?” Silas gave him a reassuring nod. “She should be in camp. I have a job for you two.”

The memory changed.

“Silas—Silas, I can’t.” Reyna shook her head fervently. “No way. I’ll kill us all.” Silas smiled. “You sound like me.”

“We can do it,” Jason encouraged. “All we have to do is storm a castle and kill a Titan. Everyone else will follow, overtaking Mount Othrys.”

“Easy-peasy lemon squeezy,” Reyna muttered.

Silas placed both hands on Reyna’s shoulders. 

“Fly high, Reyna.” He looked at both of them. “Go now.” His eyes were tearing up. “If we—if we don’t see each other again—” “We will,” Reyna said fiercely. “Of course. Just know—I’m proud.” “I won’t let you down,” Jason promised. “Go.”

“It’s me and you.” Jason looked at Reyna, eyes colder than ice. “Yeah.” He searched camp and caught his breath. “The dracanae are here.” 

“We need to go.” 

The ground trembled, and there was a loud explosion. “What’s happening?” Jason gasped. “Go. _Go!”_ The earth shook. Rocks flew everywhere. Debris blew through the air. 

A massive _boom_ resounded. Dust swirled around them, and wind swept them off their feet. “Reyna!” Jason screamed as she was ripped away. The wind tossed them across camp. The ringing in his ears faded. Someone coughed behind him.

“Reyna,” Jason managed. “I’m alive.” Fantastic. Except they were surrounded by scythian dracanae. 

The reptilian women circled in, gaze hungry.

“Don’t touch them!” Dakota roared.

The Twelfth Legion charged.

The battle began. Once Jason got to his feet, he knew that he and Reyna couldn’t leave, not yet. They were outnumbered.

Jason shot out his hands, zapping as many monsters as he could. Krios himself was nowhere in sight, probably in Mount Othrys. He saw Reyna pressing her hands to the ground, eyes closed. 

At the same moment, energy surged through Jason’s limbs like a dam that had broken.

A clap of thunder, a strike of lighting—but it wasn’t Jason. Rain began to pour down, and Jason summoned all his strength, bringing down a bright beam of lighting as the ground shifted.

Jason almost laughed. They were winning! He swung IVLIVS at every dracanae until his sword was blood red.

Reyna was slicing through the monsters like she was navigating through a forest.

One by one, monsters fell. But so did demigods. Jason watched his friends collapse, bodies unmoving in the rain.

It only made him angrier. The world turned red. He couldn’t feel the rain. All he remembered was grief and anger, threatening to tear him apart. 

The scythian dracanae were dead.

Jason let IVLIVS drop, breathing heavily.

“Jada!” a voice sobbed. 

No. No. No.

Jason turned. And there she was. Reyna kneeled hunched over in the pouring rain, her hair plastered to her face, tears blending in with the rain. At her knees, Jada Tinsley lay, blood covering her chest. 

Reyna’s sobs echoed across the camp. The rain fell like the entire sky was grieving.

_Yeah, right. Like the gods care,_ Jason thought angrily as he darted to Jada’s side. Blood pooled under their feet, and it was then that he knew it was hopeless. Jason began to cry.

“You’ve come a long way from the toddler who wandered into camp.” “Jada, don’t leave,” Jason whispered. She smiled, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

Her eyes flickered to Reyna, who stood beside Jason, eyes wide and scared.

“Little Reyna. The runaway,” Jada whispered hoarsely. 

“We need to get a medic, or—” “Are you going to interrupt my dying words?” Jada laughed weakly. Reyna’s wail of grief was sharper than glass. “They’re not your last words,” Reyna argued. “They—they can’t be.” 

“You’ve made me proud,” Jada said. “I couldn’t be prouder.” Her arms moved to her shoulders. “But I think I will be.” 

Her eyes dimmed, like the life in her was fading.

She undid her cape and pressed it into Reyna’s hands.

“I, Jada Tinsley, step down from my position—I’m dying, too—and promote Reyna Ramírez-Arellano to praetor.” Footsteps splashed behind them in the slick mud. 

“Do me proud, you two.”

Silas collapsed to his knees beside Jada. “Jada,” he said quietly, voice raw with emotion. “I’ll miss you,” Jada murmured. 

Silas wiped his eyes and held both her hands. He didn’t say much.

“I love you.”

They kissed, and it was then that Jada’s spirit left her body, floating up to Elysium, waiting for Silas to join her.

“Jada,” Silas whispered softly.

Reyna clutched Jada’s bloody cape. 

“It’s time,” Silas said. He looked at Reyna, and through the grief was pleasure. “I know you won’t let me down, _Praetor._ The legion will be behind you.” 

“I won’t,” Reyna swore. Tears still streamed down her face. Jason helped her attach the cape, and she looked like a warrior. A queen. A leader. A praetor of New Rome.

_Let’s see how far we’ve come._

“For Jada,” Jason said at the base of Mount Tamalpais. Mount Othrys loomed over them. Reyna’s new cape fluttered in the wind. 

“For Jada.”

Together they charged the castle.

* * *

Monsters were in every hallway. It hadn’t been that hard to get inside, really. There had been two monsters Jason couldn’t identify, but they hadn’t been a threat.

Inside, however, was a different story. Some sort of Earthborn threw rocks at them. 

Scrap that. Boulders.

The castle shook as massive boulders smashed through the floor and walls. 

The castle shuddered as a rock lodged itself into the ground in front of them. 

Reyna stumbled and skidded across the stone floor. “Come on!” Jason panted, reaching out and grabbing Reyna’s hand. He helped her to her feet and they continued through the castle. 

While Jason ran, he wasn’t worried about the basilisks or giant hellhounds trying to tear them to bits. Okay, he kind of was, but his biggest fear was Krios himself. 

Armored figures intercepted them in the next hall. He cut through them and heard an audible gasp from Reyna, who clutched her bloody arm. “Are you okay?” Jason asked anxiously. She nodded, face pale, and ripped off a part of her shirt to use as a makeshift bandage. 

They forged onwards.

“Jason. Jason, c’mere.” Jason halted and looked sideways. “Reyna!”

She was shoving a tapestry—depicting their deaths—off the wall. “What are you _doing?”_ Jason hissed. “We need to get to the throne room!” “I know.”

Jason stared as a tunnel revealed itself once the tapestry had been removed. It was lit up with eerie torches.

“We don’t know—Reyna!” She’d already climbed in and was crawling through the small tunnel.

“You are such an idiot,” Jason snapped. Reyna shoved something out of the way and clambered out of the tunnel. Another tapestry lay on the ground. “Where are we?” Jason asked. “I dunno,” Reyna grumbled. The castle shook again. “The guards are probably looking for us.” “You think?” Then, they heard it.

“Where are they?” 

Reyna immediately fell silent. She pointed above them, then to a staircase leading upward. Jason nodded, and they tiptoed towards the staircase.

“Go look for them,” ordered the voice, deep and powerful. “The daughter of Bellona and son of Jupiter?” A sneer. “I want their heads at my feet.” 

Reyna began to climb the stairs. _This is a suicide mission,_ Jason thought, and followed after her. 

Up and up they went, until suddenly Reyna whirled around and tackled Jason. “What the—” They toppled down the stairs. Jason thought the bangs and bumps would never end until they lay sprawled on the floor. “What is _wrong_ with you?” Jason demanded.

“A spear,” Reyna muttered. She placed a hand to her nose which had snapped. She was shaking violently. “Krios is there. It was an ambush.”

“It was,” someone agreed.

_Krios._

Almost three times the size of Jason, his hard blue eyes under his helmet bore straight into Jason’s soul. Immediately, he was unnerved. “Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Centurion of the Fifth Cohort.”

Krios was armed with a massive sword and covered in some sort of dark armor Jason couldn’t name. His helmet covered most of his face, though Jason could see Krios’ eyes, not unlike his own. What looked like ram horns stuck out the side. 

“And Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Daughter of Bellona. Centurion—oh, wait. My bad. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion.” Krios chuckled, and the entire castle shook. Reyna growled like a wild animal.

“I can’t believe they sent Jupiter’s kid and a misfit—well, really, two misfits—to try and slay _me?”_ Jason gripped his sword harder. “Me? An immortal?” 

“What can you do against me?” 

Jason summoned all his strength. He raised his hands, and lightning struck the castle. Krios didn’t bat an eye.

“I would say impressive,” Krios said, “but it wasn’t, so . . .”

Krios swung his sword so suddenly Jason didn’t have time to react. Thank gods for Reyna, because she lunged at him (for the second time that day), saving his podex. 

“Trouble, are we?” Krios attacked again. Jason flew up and transformed IVLIVS into its javelin form, electricity crackling up and down the Imperial gold rod.

“Oh, no!” Krios mocked in a high-pitched voice, which was extremely disturbing. “The little boy can _fly!_ ” Krios slapped Jason out of the air.

_Um, rude._

With a flick of his hand, Krios slammed Reyna into the wall behind her and there was a metallic _clang_ as her armor hit stone.

He waved his sword carelessly, and a cold draft blew in, freezing Jason to death. Not literally. That’d be bad. But it was _so cold._

Jason shivered. 

“Would you look at that?” Krios sneered. “It’s night time.” 

_“Krios is more powerful at night,” Jada instructed, “being Titan of stars. Whatever you do, do not fight him at night.”_

“You rely on the sky to win?” taunted Reyna, who’d recovered from being thrown into a wall. 

Krios snarled.

“Daughter of war, child of Rome,” he snapped. “Or perhaps daughter of Julian Ramírez-Arellano, child of murder.” 

Reyna looked like she’d been shot.

“That’s—that’s not me,” she said quietly. “How do you even know?” 

“Ah, foolish young demigods. It happened at night, _traitor._ I am Titan of the stars and constellations. I know what happened at night. And I am never wrong,” he hissed. 

“I am the daughter of Bellona,” Reyna said angrily. “I am a Roman.” 

“Let’s see how Roman you really are,” Krios urged. “Fight me, daughter of war.”

_Hey,_ Jason mentally screamed at the Twelfth Legion, _now would be a good time to show up!_ But he knew it was up to him. Him and Reyna. 

Krios stabbed downwards, and snagged the end of Reyna’s cape. He dragged her across the ground. Reyna struggled and managed to break free, though her cape had torn near the bottom. She sliced Krios’ knee, and ichor flowed from the wound like a river of gold.

Krios howled and let out a blast of icy cold air. Reyna collapsed. Her leg had immediately swelled and was now turning red and white—frostbite.

She was out of the fight.

No way Jason would let his friend turn into an icicle.

“Hey, stupid!” Kind of a dumb remark, but what should he say? _Hey, you’re cool!_ Jason would have laughed had he not been about to die.

Krios scowled. “I should just get this fight over with.” He raised a hand, but before he could hurl Jason out of the castle or whatever, Jason brought down a strike of lighting—inside the castle, right on top of Krios.

The Titan glared. “You dare?” 

“Heck yeah, I dare,” Jason said, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

Krios rolled his eyes. “Demigods. Just don’t know when to stop.” He swept his sword under Jason’s feet. Jason jumped over it like it was one of those knockout games on trampolines.

Krios was better at hand to hand combat. Or maybe it was just the fact his sword was taller than Jason. Either way, Jason was losing. His blows were slower, and he didn’t have the energy to fly, so he was stuck running around on the ground. 

_Camp Jupiter, where are you?_

Silas had promised that the legion would follow them once Othrys had been taken over, to destroy the place, but so far, no one had come to their aid.

Reyna was crawling along the side of the large room they were in—it looked like a dining room—towards the back wall.

Jason had run out of tricks. He’d used up his lightning. He couldn’t fly. He could barely hold onto IVLIVS.

“This is too easy,” Krios commented as he knocked Jason flat on his back. “I haven’t even used any special powers. Oh, except for this one.” He mimicked throwing Jason into the wall, and the wind was knocked out of Jason as he slammed into the stone behind him.

“Maybe we should make it more fair.” A sword appeared in Krios’ stomach. And holding onto the other side of the sword was Reyna. Krios roared and flung Reyna, along with her sword, off him.

“Oh, you can try as hard as you can, demigods, but you stand no chance,” Krios said. He jabbed his sword at Jason, and this time, it hit.

Just like Reyna’s sword, it went straight through his armor. Jason felt nothing. Just a warm, tingling sensation.

“Die, son of Jupiter,” Krios growled. It was the adrenaline keeping Jason alive at this point. Krios tugged his sword out of Jason’s gut and swung at Reyna, who managed to block it with her own sword.

“Who are you even fighting for?” Krios said. “Your father? He never loved you. Why should he, murderer? Your mother couldn’t care less for you. Your sister decided you were a burden. You will never meet the gods, for you are a Roman. Yet, you still do all these quests. You give up so much, lose so much, just for what? Join me, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.”

Reyna’s voice was quiet but dangerous. “I fight for New Rome. I make my family.” She raised her chin defiantly. “I am not connected by blood. I am connected by love and faith and trust. That is how I make my family. And Camp Jupiter is mine.”

She swung her sword, and Krios’ sword arm was cut off in a split second. The Titan fell to his knees, eyes blazing with fury. 

Jason saw his chance. Using the winds, he leaped forward and felt energy flood through him—the work of Reyna. He stabbed, and IVLIVS plunged into Krios’ neck. Lighting smashed through the ceiling.

_That wasn’t me. Jupiter?_

The castle began to shudder. Reinforcements had arrived. The sound of explosions rang in Jason’s ears. Mount Othrys shuddered. One by one, all around Jason, walls began to collapse. Stone and debris flew everywhere. 

The pain in his stomach began to register, and Jason’s world dissolved into darkness.

The dream changed to a week later. He was standing in front of a small lectern, reading a short speech. Silas stood in the back, gaze full of grief and sorrow and pride. He relied on crutches, one leg missing. 

As Mount Othrys fell, he’d gotten trapped under an entire boulder. The medics had no choice but to amputate. 

He remembered waking up in the infirmary. Silas had been there, too, and it was then he resigned, giving the position to Jason.

And Reyna . . . Gods. Jason closed his eyes painfully. He wished it was a nightmare he could wake up from.

_Well, actually, it is,_ Jason thought, _if my stupid self would wake up. How long have I even been dreaming?_

The crowd quieted as Jason raised a trembling hand. “People of New Rome,” he said shakily. “Last week, I led an assault on Mount Othrys with my partner Reyna. As most of you know . . .’’ He swallowed a sob. 

_You're a praetor now. You can't cry in front of your people._ Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota looked at him with encouraging looks, though all three had tears in their eyes along with pretty much everyone else. Dakota and Gwen had taken the spots as centurions.

Kylie had her hands resting on Gwen and Bobby’s shoulders protectively like a worried mom. Her eyes, usually cheerful, were deep and sad, though she smiled as he caught her eye.

Sure, they’d won the war, but at what cost?

“As most of you know, my co-praetor, Reyna, went missing in action.” _Breathe, Jason._ He could almost hear Jada’s voice, full of kindness as she led him through his darkest times. They’d had a nice funeral for her, a sad speech, though it was subdued and quiet. Silas had given him a hug, saying two words— _it’s okay._

But would it ever be okay?

“As the Titan’s fortress exploded, debris rained down. Her body was never recovered, so we could only hope she’s still alive. I have trust in Reyna.” His voice broke. “I know she’d always come back, but it’s been a week. And if—if she’s in Elysium, I have a few words to say.”

“Reyna was—is the best friend I could ever imagine. She’d been through so much but never asked for anything more. She has the biggest heart in the world, and would give her life in an instant for any of her friends. For _anyone.”_

“She’d always put others ahead of her. She would never lie to you. She would be your light in the darkness. She has an undying loyalty to everyone—and her pets. I—’’ It was getting so painful. Jason could hardly breathe. He hadn’t realized the tears on his cheeks.

“I hope that she’d be proud of me. I hope that, if she could see me here today, that there is no one I’d rather have by my side than Reyna.” 

“Back at you, Grace.”

Leaning heavily against a wall, leg mangled, covered in blood and bruises, was his best friend he’d presumed dead.

Reyna gave a small smile. Her face was bleeding and she was standing on one leg—her other was swollen—and she was grabbing her wrist tightly. She’d never looked more beautiful than she did then.

“I missed you. But I got out.” She gave a little wave. “I’m alive.”

Jason was faster than any lighting he’d ever summoned. 

In half a second, they were hugging, Jason’s face buried into her shoulder. 

In another second, they were kissing. 

He could feel her lips against his and nothing else mattered. Not the cheers and cries of joy and whooping of the crowd, not the fact he’d won a war, not the fact _he_ was still alive, but the fact that she was. She was here.

“I’d always come back,” Reyna whispered. 

Jason’s eyes flew open and his eyes met Piper’s.


	18. omnis cadit deorsum

_september 20_

“Leaving today, huh?” Jason tore his gaze away from the Field of Mars and turned to face Frank Zhang.

“Uh—yeah. Don’t want to overstay my stay.” Jason winced. His mind was full of thoughts, mainly: _We kissed! We kissed! She kissed me! I kissed her!_

Frank smiled slightly. He was as tall as Jason now, cape flapping in the wind. “It was an . . . eventful week, but you guys weren’t a bother. Nobody minded. Nothing blew up—actually, that’s a lie, but Leo was well-behaved.” “That’s good to hear.” Jason still needed time to process the fact he’d been unconscious for—what was it, a week? And for what? For the gods to laugh at him and say, _Hey, look at Jupiter’s kid. Here, let’s spice up the love story,_ and they’d chuck a memory at him.

_Your best friend! Your first kiss! See them all!_

A cold wind blew through the air and Jason shivered. _Remember that time you and Reyna wrapped your capes around each other in the snow and it was really fun?_

_Shut up. Just—stop._

“So what’re you up to?” Frank asked curiously. Jason slid to the left of the stone bench he sat on. “Observing the view.”

“A pretty nice sight.”

Down in the field, two metal dogs played with the senior praetor of camp.

Despite being confined to crutches, Reyna had a huge smile on her face as she tossed scraps of Imperial gold for her dogs to chase eagerly, tails wagging furiously. 

As Aurum and Argentum bounded over to their owner, a piece of gold in both mouths, Reyna dropped to her knees—which probably hurt—and wrestled with them, and clear laughs rang across the field as they covered her with licks. The words, “Get off me, you barbarians!” caught in the breeze.

“It’s good to see her so happy,” Frank murmured. “It doesn’t happen much.” Apparently, one building had been burned down (and rebuilt), two metal dogs had gone missing, one wall had exploded, two metal dogs had been found, and one Reyna had nearly died.

Oh, right. Leo also became Reyna’s friend. Or, at least, fixed Argentum, impressed her, and excused himself from her _Would Be Better Off In An Onager_ list. 

Jason needed time to process that.

Sitting on the bench, he felt awkward. Because really, Frank was his successor, the way he was Silas’. 

“So, like, did you dream?” Frank questioned, still gazing down at Reyna and her dogs who were still climbing all over. “When you were . . . unconscious, I mean.” 

“Yeah.” 

Jason was grateful Frank didn’t pry. 

Frank nodded down at the field of his father. “She’s, um, she’s coming with you.”

“Sorry, _what?”_ “Nico’s shadow traveling you guys. Reyna’s helping.” “Oh—oh, okay.” 

He’d nearly forgotten about her power. Which was reasonable. It wasn’t flashy, like flying, or dangerous, like Leo’s fire, but it was strong and powerful in its own way. Jason remembered all the battles they’d won thanks to her quiet strength.

Frank glanced behind him and said, “Your ride’s here. I’ll get Reyna.” Nico di Angelo walked towards them as Frank made his way to his co-praetor.

“Grace.” Nico’s tone was cool and even. “Er, hi.” Sure, Frank had been slightly scary, but the guy was taller and buffer than Jason, and he could turn into a dragon. But Nico di Angelo, a head shorter than Jason, was even scarier.

“Come on.” Jason didn’t hesitate to follow Nico as he took him to the barracks, where Piper, Percy, and Annabeth had gathered. According to Piper, Leo and Festus had just left.

Reyna arrived shortly after, eyes hard and cold, but they melted when she turned to Nico, a small smirk on her face.

Jason wasn’t sure what she said when she whispered in Nico’s ear, but it sounded suspiciously like, “Keep us _away_ from Albania and we’ll be fine.”

Nico glared at his friend, then faced the group. “Stand in a circle,” he instructed, “and hold hands.” Jason saw Percy grab onto Nico, and the son of Hades’ face turned red. 

And then Reyna held his hand. Her hand was tense. “‘Kay. Three, two, one.”

Jason hated shadow traveling. He hated it with all of his gut. Which he was pretty sure had been left behind in California. Piper clutched her stomach, looking woozy. Reyna and Nico had both sat down, looking tired. Annabeth stood over them. “Stay awhile,” she urged Reyna.

Reyna scowled. “I’m good.” Annabeth pretended to be shocked. “You look like you’re gonna pass out,” Annabeth said, nudging Reyna’s side with her foot. “If you two tried one more shadow jump you’d end up in Albania.”

“Shut up,” Reyna mumbled, but she made no effort to leave. Chiron trotted towards them. Through the trees, Jason could make out the mess hall. 

“I hope you all treated the Romans with respect,” Chiron teased as he neared, keeping his gaze on Percy, who raised his hands. “It was Leo who blew up the Forum last time, not me.”

Chiron’s eyes twinkled. “Welcome, praetor,” he said with a nod. “It’s an honor, sir,” Reyna said respectfully, doing her usual _could I take you in a fight_ look-over. Apparently she saw no threat in the old centaur and relaxed slightly. “I hope you’ll stay a few hours. Annabeth, would you like to show her around?”

“You heard him,” Annabeth said, yanking the praetor to her feet and grabbing her crutches. “We’re going on a tour and then you’re taking a nap.” “I’m not a baby,” Reyna grumbled as they picked their way out of the woods.

Chiron switched his attention to Jason. “I hope you are well.” “Um, yeah. I’m okay.” 

But he really wasn’t.

* * *

“Oh,” Annabeth said, “you _need_ to stay for the campfire.” “I’m not singing.” “You are. Besides, you can’t be any worse than Malcolm.” 

Reyna huffed as she and Annabeth arrived at the infirmary. Annabeth had just shown Reyna the lava wall. “I already told you I’m not tired,” she muttered.

“Nico’s already passed out.” Annabeth peeked in the window. “Gotta give Will some credit for that,” she mused as she shoved Reyna through the door. 

“Solace!” she called. Will poked his head around a corner. “Hush it, will you?” he hissed, dressed in his usual doctor’s scrubs and basketball shorts. “Nice outfit,” Reyna offered. “You too,” Will said smoothly. “I didn’t know hoodies and big pieces of cloth were the new trend.”

“This is my cape,” Reyna defended, picking at the purple fabric, “and you’re just jealous.” “Yeah, right,” Will retorted. “Didn’t Percy say you guys wore bedsheets?” “Those are togas,” Reyna scoffed with an eye roll.

“Okay,” Annabeth said, before they started arguing more, “this is Reyna and she needs a bed.” 

It really hadn’t been that hard. Reyna tried her best to stay awake, she really did, but she was exhausted from just getting around on her crutches and in the end surrendered to sleep.

Annabeth made sure she was actually sleeping and not planning on ways to escape—which was a very Reyna-like thing—and pushed her way back outside. 

She spent the rest of the day with Percy and the hours flew. At sunset, she came back to the infirmary, carrying a tray of food for Reyna—she was sure Will would take care of Nico, and was not wrong.

Annabeth arrived just in time as Reyna sat up groggily. “Is it night already?” she asked. “Yeah. You missed dinner.” She handed her the tray which had a ham sandwich, bag of Cheetos, and a tall glass of fruit punch.

Reyna didn’t say anything as Annabeth tore open the bag of Cheetos and began munching. “Nico already left,” Annabeth noted. “But the campfire's waiting just for you.” Reyna glared at her sandwich. “Whoop-de-doo,” she said enthusiastically. Not.

Annabeth popped the last cheesy snack in her mouth and Reyna drained the punch. She took Reyna by the arm and dragged her to the campfire, which was a cheery yellow—a good sign, although it seemed like there were less campers than usual. 

_You’re just hallucinating, idiot._

As Annabeth found Percy sitting on one of the benches, singing, she noticed Reyna had vanished. Annabeth shrugged. She’d probably just gone to sit with Nico. Or maybe Piper. Though probably not Jason. She didn’t think much of it.

Until the camp was decimated.

* * *

Reyna really, _really_ didn’t want to sing about how Grandma put on her armor, especially since her grandma was Juno. But she’d rather sing than be accused for murder.

She didn’t know how it all went so wrong.

All she’d been doing was sitting beside Thalia’s tree, on the base of the Athena Parthenos—the closest thing to the Garden of Bacchus. She had stared at the stars, which were beautiful, and thinking. Thinking of the future. Because as Silas said, _Ad meliora._ Toward better things. It was no use getting caught in the past.

Getting caught in Puerto Rico, or Circe’s Island, or Blackbeard, or Jason.

And then Annabeth appeared behind her, armor glinting in the moonlight, eyes burning with rage so ferocious Reyna was scared. Her knife was gripped so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Murderer,” Annabeth had snarled. “How could you?” Reyna flinched. “Wh—what?” Murder was kind of a sensitive subject. Especially in the Ramírez-Arellano household, but something told Reyna that this wasn’t about _that._

“Oh, don’t play all innocent with me, Roman,” Annabeth said dangerously. “You know what you did.” 

“I don’t,” Reyna protested.

“Just because you’ve got no family doesn’t mean you need to ruin everyone else’s.”

That was it.

Reyna snapped.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she growled, “but don’t even _start_ on my family.” “You know what I’m talking about.”

Annabeth grabbed Reyna by the neck and she gagged as the daughter of Athena pulled her close. 

“Tell me, Roman. Do you find _joy_ in killing?” Annabeth spat. “What?” Reyna scrambled away from Annabeth. “No!”

“Then explain to me,” she seethed, “why twenty campers are dead.”

That was when Reyna fled, whistling for Guido and flying into the night.


	19. iudicium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I edited Chapter 1 because one thing that really annoyed me was the way chapter 1 was just a moment in the middle of Jason and Reyna’s lives. I changed it so it is now the first time they meet. Chapters 2 and 3 were also changed slightly, as they mentioned Jason’s memory of chapter 1. It doesn’t affect the current story in any way, but that is Chapter 1 now. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!

_september 21_

“What do you _mean?”_ Hazel demanded. Frank placed a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down,” he reassured her. “Reyna’s doing the best she can.” Hazel took a deep breath and nodded. “Sorry.”

Reyna silently thanked the gods she had a supportive, level headed co-praetor and centurion.

When she arrived at Camp Jupiter, after almost a day of flying, it had been dark out, and the camp was in a happy mood. Luckily for them, Reyna knew exactly the right way to kill the mood. 

“Twenty campers dead.” 

And Frank had hauled her into the principia, Hazel on their heels. 

“I really don’t know,” Reyna said frustratedly. “She came out of nowhere and started attacking me.”

“You don’t get it!” Hazel snapped, and Reyna was surprised. The young daughter of Pluto was usually the calmest, kindest. “What if Nico was killed? Or—or Jason, or Piper, or Percy, or Annabeth, or Leo.”

_I can’t relate to having friends,_ Reyna thought bitterly. 

“Leo—Leo’s okay. He hadn’t come back yet. He took Festus.” “Oh, thank you, Praetor,” Hazel said angrily. “I’m so reassured that one out of _six_ of my friends is alive!” 

Frank said, “It’s not her fault.” He glanced at Reyna. “Right?” Reyna threw her hands up. “No!” She was exhausted, cold (she and Guido had flown through a storm above Colorado), and she wanted to wake up from the nightmare she was living in.

Hazel stood up. “I need to make sure my friends are okay.” 

“Don’t. They’ll kill you on sight.”

“Why?”

“Twenty campers are _dead,_ Hazel. Twenty. And they blame _me.”_

“Why would they blame you?” Hazel asked.

“I—” _Good question._

Reyna reached for her dagger, a familiar thing. Its touch reassured her. Except it wasn’t there. 

She felt her blood run cold as she searched for her sword. No sword. How could she not have noticed? “My sword is gone. And my—my dagger.” 

It didn’t take a genius to put the pieces together. “You were framed,” Frank said simply. “So what—” 

An explosion shook the principia.

* * *

They’d had a funeral. Sure, there was the occasional death. But sixteen bodies to bury was too much. It was just too much.

No, it wasn’t twenty, and yes, Annabeth was grateful, but for what? The fact that _sixteen_ campers were dead, not twenty?

She supposed she _should_ be more gracious. The killer—Reyna—clearly had something in mind. One camper from every cabin hadn’t shown up at the campfire. And those campers were stabbed. 

Like Jason. He’d lived. 

But he was in dangerous condition—along with Percy and Nico.

The Big Three kids had all been attacked. 

And sixteen more.

In total, nineteen bodies to bury. Hera must have been in Olympus saying, “And that’s why you don’t have demigod children.”

One of Annabeth’s sisters had died. One of Piper’s brothers. One of Leo’s sisters. One of Will’s brothers. It was the worst day of Annabeth’s life, and the only thing that could make her feel better was Reyna’s head.

She glanced down and fought the urge to scream, cry, and kiss Percy. His face was pale, and his breathing shallow. A bandage wrapped around his midsection, stained red.

Jason lay beside him, Nico in a room next door; Will tending to Nico and Piper to Jason. 

Annabeth was going to _kill_ Reyna. One might say she was being rash, but she had proof. 

Which she was happy to present when Chiron brought her to the recreation room for a meeting. They gathered around the ping pong table. Usually, Will would be teasing Nico, and the Hypnos counselor would be sleeping, and everyone would be tossing Ritz crackers and Easy Cheese at each other.

This time, everyone was serious. Jason wasn’t there. Neither was Percy. Nor Nico. Piper sat beside Annabeth, trembling slightly. They’d both lost a sibling, and Annabeth could only be grateful it hadn’t been her. Leo sat beside Piper, fidgeting more than usual. His eyes were red. One of his younger sisters was gone.

“Annabeth.” Chiron looked like he’d aged a thousand years. “You accuse Reyna of what happened.” “Yes, I do,” she said fiercely. “And why?” Chiron asked. 

“Is it not obvious?” Annabeth yelled, slamming both hands on the table. “Reyna’s sword was found in Percy’s body. Her knife was in Jason.” Her hands shook. “She’s a murderer.” 

Chiron looked torn. “Annabeth, we can't just accuse—” “Why _not?”_ Annabeth demanded. “Reyna deserves to die. She should suffer. We need her here, locked up—”

“Annabeth. _Annabeth.”_

She stopped.

Chiron looked at her. “Calm down.” 

“I can’t be calm when the camp is being slaughtered!” she snarled. Will yelled, “You’re not the only one grieving, Annabeth, but you’re the only one throwing a fit! Instead of actually helping us figure out what’s happened!”

“Silence!” Chiron stomped a hoof on the floor, and the room fell silent.

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth muttered. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

Chiron took a deep breath. “We can’t afford to be divided. We are not going to blame Reyna for what happened”—Annabeth opened her mouth to speak—“yet.”

He looked at her. “Recount what happened yesterday night.”

“We were sitting by the campfire. I was sitting next to Percy, and Reyna had disappeared. Then, there were shouts near my cabin.” She tried to block out the images of her sister dead.

“Britta was dead. And during that time, Percy, Jason, and Nico were stabbed. Reyna’s sword was in Percy. Her knife was in Jason. I—I went to find Reyna. Ten minutes later, I found her sitting on Half-Blood Hill.” Chiron looked at her, expression grave.

“She said she didn’t know what I was talking about. Then she fled.” Annabeth buried her head in her hands, trying not to sob.

Chiron nodded to Clovis, who for once wasn’t sleeping. “Clovis, will you fetch the sword and dagger? I believe they were taken to the Big House.” 

Everyone sat in silence until Clovis came back, holding two bloody blades. 

“The sword,” he said quietly, laying it on the table, “and the knife.”

Both were covered in blood. Annabeth tried not to throw up.

_That’s Percy’s blood._

Anger bubbled inside of her. She wanted to—

_Stop. Stop. Calm._

“These are Miss Ramírez-Arellano’s?” Chiron asked darkly. “Well, duh,” Annabeth said angrily. “Look.” She grabbed the sword— _Percy’s blood—_ and flicked it. It elongated into a gleaming spear. 

“This is her sword. Hers is the only one that can do this.”

Will Solace glared at the table. “What do we do?” Leo stood up. “Let me handle this,” he decided. “Leo—” 

“Piper, I have a plan.”

“Do _not_ start a war,” Chiron warned. “Yes, sir,” Leo said. “Annabeth, I need your help.”

The plan went well enough. Or at least, from what Annabeth heard. 

“I fired,” Leo said grimly, “and they received the message.” Annabeth had written the note—warning the Romans to stay away. Or else.

“Now what?” Ellis Wakefield demanded. “We sit around waiting for more deaths?” 

Chiron looked troubled. “We wait for the Romans to react.”

* * *

Jason hated being three things. Staplers, bricks, and being unconscious. 

Stupid knife in his stomach.

And of course he’d end up back at Camp Jupiter.

He recognized this memory—two months after the war. Sure, no one had gotten over their grief yet, but times were happy.

He was strolling down the street, hoping to catch Reyna— _his co-praetor,_ he thought with a big smile.

Would she be at Kylie’s? She’d probably be working. No one ever told Jason how much paperwork was involved. Thank the gods for Reyna. He tried his best to help as much as possible, but if they worked in the principia or in their villas he’d just end up eating the jelly beans.

He wanted to see her.

Reyna had asked him on a date.

Okay, maybe not, but she’d clearly said, “Wanna go into the city with me this afternoon?” and he’d hastily said yes.

A honk interrupted his thoughts. _Wait, a honk?_

Jason turned. 

Sitting in the driver’s seat of a red Ford pickup was Reyna, a smirk plastered on her face. 

“Come on, Grace!” she called, rolling down the window and stopping beside him. “Are we going to San Fran or not?”

Jason got in.

“You—truck—drive—you’re driving—why didn’t Silas tell me he had a gods dang truck?” Jason burst out. Reyna laughed. “He told me before I was praetor.”

“And you can drive?”

“I’m fifteen.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I always thought I’d die to a monster, but I guess it’s ‘cause my fifteen year old friend decided to drive us onto the highway and— _why are we on the highway?”_

“Relax.”

No mortal cops pulled them over and Jason was still alive, so he considered it a win as they pulled into a parking lot.

“Wait, where are we?” “Golden Gate Park Aquarium. Thought you might want to see a Trojan Sea Monster in captivity.” “Ha, ha,” Jason grumbled.

As Reyna locked the truck, he muttered, “I still can’t believe they had a truck.”

It was when they were checking out the Philippine Coral Reef Gallery when Jason decided to ask. 

“So . . .” 

_Styx, why was it so hot in here? Were his palms always this sweaty?_

Reyna looked at him curiously. “Yes?” The colorful light of the tank reflected on her face, eyes bright and happy.

“So was this—are—was—are we on a date?”

The dream went dark.

* * *

Getting caught in two explosions in one week was not fun. Especially when Reyna’s leg was throbbing from that stupid pit scorpion and she’d left her crutches at Camp Half-Blood.

There was no way she was going back to that place just for two metal hiking sticks.

Reyna coughed, trying to rid the smoke from her lungs as she crouched on her hands and knees. Frank and Hazel were both wheezing near her.

When the smoke cleared, there was a large hole in the principia’s wall. Hooray. More reconstruction.

There was also a small object, which upon inspection turned out to be a scroll.

Reyna limped over to Frank and Hazel. 

She spread the scroll open, revealing a handwritten message.

_Sixteen campers are dead. Three are in critical condition. Have your senior praetor in New York City by midnight tomorrow, or your home will be destroyed. This was merely a warning. Bring no weapons and no armor. Come alone. Do not bring your dogs. You will not be harmed without a trial._

_-Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood_

“I have to go.” With shaky hands, Reyna rolled the scroll back up.

“Reyna, it’s a suicide mission. They’ll kill you on sight.” 

“Or they’ll blow up New Rome!” Reyna exploded. “I don’t know what I did, but I can’t just _sit_ here going, ‘Oh! When are the Greeks coming to destroy my _home,_ I wonder?’”

“Is your life really worth this place?” Frank asked quietly. “We can evacuate. No lives would be lost. Except yours.”

“This is my home, Frank.” Reyna’s voice quavered. How could you explain what it was like to never have a home? Never feel safe? 

“But is your life, your _life,_ worth giving up for New Rome?”

“Without a doubt.”

She took a deep breath. “Let me go. I trust Annabeth. If she says I won’t be harmed, I won’t.” 

“During a trial,” Hazel pointed out. “They’ll do everything in their power to make you the bad guy.” She sighed. “I wish I knew who’d died.”

“I’ll go to the trial,” Reyna decided. “Annabeth thinks logically. She will not kill me without reason. I’ll—I’ll make her see sense.” _Or die trying._

As they sat in the rubble of the principia, Reyna could feel a tear slide down her cheek silently.

_“Is your life really worth this place? We can evacuate. No lives would be lost. Except yours.”_

But what about her home? The temples? The stables? All the good memories? Like that time on the beach, where she and Jason had stargazed, after defeating the Trojan Sea Monster? Or kissing on the streets after she’d finally come back from Mount Othrys?

_Yes._

She was more than willing to die.

“If I don’t come back—” “You will,” Frank insisted. “You need to.” “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Reyna closed her eyes for a moment. “The Greeks are not barbarians. They—yeah. I’ll see you soon.” 

Reyna called for Guido, and they flew through the hole in the principia. 

She didn’t head straight for New York. It’d take her more than a day to get across the country— _again—_ but she had a few hours. She had a couple of stops she wanted to make before departing.

Stop one—Silas’ home.

Reyna was grateful for Guido because her ankle was still sore, and she doubted she could walk all the way across New Rome.

Her pegasus landed softly on the street.

Silas opened the door on the first knock, looking serious, though he gave Reyna a tight hug. 

“What happened?” he demanded. “All I hear is you go to Camp Half-Blood and now you’re a murderer.” 

_Murderer. Traitor._

“No, I—” She sighed. “Can we talk inside?” “Of course. C’mon.”

Reyna limped after the former praetor as he hobbled along, prosthetic leg clicking and clacking. 

Reyna told him the whole story. “I’m going back,” she said. “They’re putting me on trial, I suppose.” Silas studied her. “I won’t stop you.”

_“I won’t stop you,” Silas said. Reyna blinked. “But you have potential.” He got closer to Reyna and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her. “I’m sorry you won’t be staying,” he said._

“Really?” Silas sighed heavily. “You’re a demigod, Reyna. Your life will not be easy.” He laughed. Was it sympathy? “But I will admit, your road has been much bumpier than most.” 

He continued, “You must make your own choices. And really, if I was in your position—which thank the gods, I’m not”—“Gee, thanks.”—“I would do the same.” 

Reyna didn’t doubt it.

“The things I would do for Camp Jupiter and New Rome are infinite.” Silas stretched his hands out wide, the way little kids did when describing the monster under their bed.

“Just . . . stay safe, all right?” Silas looked at her, concern clear. “Yeah, okay.” Silas nodded. “Midnight tomorrow? You’d best be going.” “Okay.” 

“Stay safe.” 

Reyna snorted, and Silas gave her a look, the way he would whenever she used to act up when she was younger.

He hugged her.

“I love ya, got it?”

“Love you too, Silas. I’ll see you later.” 

That moment, she knew she’d made the right decision.

Every single person in this city, she knew and loved. Every single person in this city was like a brother or sister or mom or dad to her. Every single person in this city, she would give her life for in an instant. Every single person in this city, she would protect.

Even if it meant death.

But Silas was right. Time was ticking. She had thirty hours to get to New York City. She just had one more stop to make. Well, two.

“Temple Hill, buddy,” she said once she’d managed to get back on Guido outside Bombilo’s.

At the top of Temple Hill, all the temples lined against the sunset. It would have been really beautiful, except Reyna would be riding to her doom in a day.

She entered the temple of Mercury and sat down on the cold floor. Taking a match from her jacket pocket, she burned the pastry she’d bought from Bombilo’s café. 

It was only fitting.

“Kylie,” Reyna began. “I—I miss you.” She took a trembling breath. “And I hope you’re happy in Elysium.”

Gods, this was so painful.

“I don’t know how I screwed up my life so badly, but . . . if you were here, you’d give me a hot chocolate and get me back on my feet. I’m—I’m fighting for you tomorrow, and my home. You made this place my home. So, thanks.”

She shoved her hands in her now-empty pockets and limped into another temple—Mars Ultor.

Mars wouldn’t want a sacrifice. Reyna knew. She was a Roman. No weakness. Though, if she’d had her spear, she would have stabbed it into the ground or something violent.

She knelt before the statue of the war god, hoping to talk to his daughter.

“Jada, this one—this one’s for you, too. I screwed up. Well, I don’t know. Actually, I’m screwed. Just wanted to say I miss you. So does Silas, but I bet you know that. And Jason’s . . . not Jason. He’s gone. But I’ve still got Dakota, and Gwen, and now I’ve got Frank and Hazel and Anna—” She stopped. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

_I’m also a liar._


	20. lumen videre possimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book mentioned in this chapter is ‘All the Light We Cannot See’ by Anthony Doerr.

_september 22_

Reyna fell asleep somewhere around Indiana. She really didn’t want to, but traveling across the country twice in two days had taken its toll.

Of course, her sleep was plagued with nightmares. “She’s got two hours,” Annabeth growled, pacing around on the top of an extremely tall building. “Is this fair?” Will Solace protested. “What if she can’t find us by midnight?”

“We fire on the camp,” Annabeth snapped. Will sighed.

Leo scanned the city glittering below them, a small ball of fire glowing in his hand.

“If she can’t find Rockefeller Center that’s her problem,” Leo muttered. He looked nothing like the friendly mechanic Reyna had worked with in Vulcan’s temple. He looked like an angry, bitter demigod, grief in his eyes.

_Rockefeller Center,_ Reyna thought. _Look for one fiery demigod on top of Rockefeller Center._

“Annabeth, what is your plan?” Chiron touched her shoulder. “What if she is innocent?” His gaze was neutral. “She can go back to her camp,” Annabeth muttered. “I’ll keep my word.” Chiron nodded approvingly. “And if she is guilty?” “I’ll shove her off the building,” Annabeth said. “She stabbed Percy. She stabbed Jason. She stabbed Nico.”

Reyna felt her throat close up.

_No. Oh, gods, no._

There was no _way_ she’d harm Percy, let alone Jason and Nico. Did her friendship with the son of Hades mean nothing to them?

She jerked awake and nearly fell off Guido, who nickered nervously. “Thanks,” Reyna gasped, wiping sweat from her forehead. “I’m—I’m okay, bud. Rockefeller Center.” 

Guido neighed, and with a start, Reyna realized they were above New York City. Any other day, she’d have been marveling at the beautiful sea of lights. But no, she was on her way to trial.

“Hey, look buddy. It’s Mount Olympus.” Reyna pointed to the Empire State Building. “I wonder if my mom’s up there,” she said wistfully, not sure who she was talking to. 

“Down, Guido. Down. Down, boy.” Guido soared downwards, and there, shining in all its glory, was Rockefeller Center. Once she was close enough, Reyna could see Leo, holding a fireball in one hand, a war hammer in the other. Annabeth was inspecting her dagger, and a half a dozen other demigods had their weapons at the ready.

“I won’t be harmed,” Reyna muttered. “Yeah. Right.”

Reyna had Guido land on the far end of the top of the building—what was it called? Top of the Rock, wasn’t it? Silently, Reyna gave her horse a hug. “Love you,” she whispered. “Fly away. I’ll whistle for you, alright?” She squeezed him one last time, then he flew into the inky black sky. Reyna stepped forward and spoke.

“Chase. You called for me.” Annabeth whirled around, and Reyna felt a twinge of satisfaction seeing the surprise on her face. To her credit, she covered it up quickly. “Praetor.” Annabeth gave an icy nod. “Just in time.”

She tried to calm her breathing. “How did you find us?” Annabeth said. “What?” Reyna was confused now. “You wanted me to come!” A dagger was shoved against her neck, and Reyna felt a drop of blood trickle down. 

“I—” Reyna considered lying, then decided not to. Who knew if Annabeth had metal lie-detecting pets. “I had a dream.” Annabeth glared but removed her knife as Chiron trotted over, eyes dark. 

“Praetor.”

_I have a name._

“Are you aware of what happened?” 

“No!” Reyna exclaimed. “All I know is Annabeth accused me of murdering twenty campers!”

Annabeth’s eyes were furious. “Your sword was found in Percy.”

“I don’t know why!”

Annabeth stepped closer. “I may not have lie-detecting dogs”—oh, good, she _didn’t_ have any—“but if you even touch another camper, consider your home gone.” She leaned in close. “And consider your life worthless. I will find out who slaughtered my camp. And if a single Roman is found guilty, New Rome will burn.”

Reyna tried to walk back. Annabeth punched her in the face, and Reyna’s world went dark for a moment. She saw stars, and placed a hand to her bruised and bleeding face. Her nose was at an odd angle. 

“You said you keep your word,” Reyna snarled. “I should’ve known better than to trust you.” 

“Go home, Roman. Go home. Don’t come near Camp Half-Blood.”

“You all are crazy,” Reyna spat, glaring at the other demigods, too scared to speak up. “I am innocent. And yet, you hide in the shadows.” She scanned the crowd of ten or so campers. 

“You’re ruining innocent lives.” “You killed innocent demigods!” someone burst out.

“Really?” Reyna asked. “Would I murder anyone? Do I seem like I would murder anyone? Do I seem to want violence?” 

“Your mother’s Bellona,” some smart mouth called out. “And Annabeth’s mother is Athena!” Reyna exploded. “I am not a killer.”

_Yes, I am._

_No. No. No._

_Murderer. Traitor. You abandoned your family. You betrayed your own._

_No. No. I was protecting my sister. A life for a life._

_A life for nothing._

Panic settled in her. 

_Stop. I’m in control of myself._

_I control my emotions. They do not control me._

“You might have forgotten that I delivered the Athena Parthenos to your camp in a sign of peace. I want you all to ask yourselves, ‘Would I really kill twenty demigods I don’t _know?’”_

Silence on the roof.

“No,” Reyna snapped. “I’m done here. This was a waste of time. This was the worst trial I’ve ever seen, and what? For nothing. Leave my camp out of this.” 

_Calm. Do not let anger overtake me._

“I am leaving.”

Reyna whistled, and Guido reappeared from the sky.

She climbed onto Guido and looked down at the campers. “We were friends, Annabeth. Piper. Leo.” Her voice was calm but hard. “And I know everyone here can say the same. And now you accuse me and my camp of murder.”

Annabeth stepped forward. “Go home, Reyna. I—” She looked on the edge of apologizing.

_Reyna,_ she thought with satisfaction.

Annabeth shook her head. “Go home. I don’t—leave.” 

With one last look at the Greeks, Reyna rode into the night.

* * *

So the trial didn’t go as planned. 

Annabeth looked at her dagger, two drops of Roman blood on it. 

“Annabeth,” Piper said slowly. “Reyna wasn’t wrong.” Annabeth remained silent. “Would Reyna kill someone? You both are daughters of war. Would _you_ kill someone?” Annabeth snapped, “No.” 

“Come on. Let’s go home. This _was_ a waste of time,” Will muttered darkly. “What is with you guys and wanting to meet on top of large buildings?” Leo grumbled. “Didn’t the Romans and Greeks meet on top of some skyscraper that one time while we were on the whole Prophecy of Seven quest?”

Annabeth ignored him.

Back at camp, Chiron stopped her. “Annabeth, what is your plan?” 

“I don’t know,” she confessed. “I don’t _want_ to hurt the Romans.” Chiron glanced at her knife, and she scowled at her mentor.

“That was a special case.”

The corners of his mouth twitched.

“But say it wasn’t Reyna, or any Roman, then who—what will you do?”

“I—”

“Was it reasonable to accuse Reyna?” “No,” Annabeth sighed. “Chiron, I’m going to bed.” 

In Cabin Six, it was quiet. Annabeth felt her eyes get moist as she remembered her sister, hopefully in Elysium by now. How did life go from great to terrible? And the Romans were now their enemies. 

_I screwed up._

“Annabeth? You’re back?” Sitting in the bunk above Annabeth’s was a skinny blond boy—not Octavian. He wore glasses and his gray eyes were bright. 

“Yeah.”

“How’d it go?”

“Bad.”

“What happened?” 

“Don’t want to talk, Malcolm.” Annabeth grabbed a hoodie.

“But talking makes things better.” He gave her a sad smile. “You said so yourself.”

Annabeth let out a breath. “I’m going to the infirmary. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Promise.” Malcolm nodded and flicked on a flashlight, illuminating a small book— _All the Light We Cannot See._

From where she was standing, Annabeth could just make out the back cover description.

It was about war. Of course. The last sentence caught her eye.

_“Marie-Laure and Werner, from warring countries, both having lost many of the people they loved, come together in Saint-Malo, as Doerr illuminates the ways, against all odds, people try to be good to each other.”_

The words hung in her mind as she held Percy’s hand, who’d woken up while she was away.

They haunted her thoughts as she left the infirmary.

  
  
They filled her head as she tried to sleep.

_People try to be good to each other._

She wiped her eyes and after hours of tossing and turning, finally fell into unconsciousness.


	21. nec revocabit animam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. There are so many mistakes in this story. I did a brief read-through of mainly the second half of this story and realized I said that Fabian, the blind Vulcan kid, knew sign language. Whoops. A bunch of typos were fixed as well, and please dont hesitate to let me know if anything is misspelled or doesn’t make sense. Please.
> 
> To answer fisnagray’s (and other people’s) questions on when there will be more Jason/Reyna: there is a bit this chapter. What I can promise is that this story is far from over.
> 
> And, thank you to theone1269 who couldn’t review on here but sent me a message on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone else as well! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

_september 23_

Jason thought vaguely, _Well, this is getting tiring._ Which made no sense, seeing as he was unconscious.

His memory was in Camp Jupiter. Of course. Couldn’t he dream about _anything_ else?

Reyna’s birthday was something he did not take lightly. Okay, maybe he hadn’t known that she’d had her birthday the first week of camp, but that was because he hadn’t liked her—the quiet, dangerous, angry daughter of war.

Her thirteenth birthday, though, he’d baked a cake with Kylie. They’d gone for a walk on the beach.

Her fourteenth, a trip to the city.

Her fifteenth, a dinner at Kylie’s and a night of stargazing.

He was determined to make this year the best. One thing he knew—he needed to outshine Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby in gifts. He was fairly sure he’d surpassed them.

_I hope,_ he silently added as he rummaged through a tiny hiding spot he doubted even Reyna could find—a small trapdoor opening into a small hole in the ground under his bed. 

He carefully pulled out this year’s gift—a wooden eagle he had carved himself with the help of some Vulcan kids.

On the bottom, etched into the birch wood, were the words:

_I’ll be there, ‘til the stars don’t shine,_

_‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme,_

_I know when I die you’ll be on my mind,_

_And I’ll love you always._

Yeah, Gwen would _not_ be able to beat that. Jason grinned as he placed the eagle back in its safe box and pushed his way outside, a late October wind ruffling his hair.

“Jason!” A young girl tore across camp, skidding across orange and yellow leaves and ducked behind him. 

“Oh, hey—” “Shh!” Jason glanced back up, amused, as Reyna jogged after the young girl, looking worn out but extremely happy.

“Hi. Have you seen Julia anywhere?” 

“No!” Julia called from behind Jason’s legs. “Go look somewhere else.”

Reyna huffed. “Darn. I really thought she’d be here,” she said, then turned around. 

“Ha!” Julia burst out from her hiding spot. “I tricked you!” Reyna whirled around and grabbed the young girl.

“Terminus needs you for an important job,” the praetor promised, and scooped Julia into the air. 

Julia cheered, “Yeah! Fly like Jason!”

Ten minutes later, Reyna ran back towards him. “Hi again,” she puffed. “Well, you look like you had a good day,” Jason said happily, wrapping two arms around her. 

“Um, Jason?”

Jason blinked. It must have been serious if she was using his actual name and not Airhead.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Definitely.”

She led him to the principia, Aurum and Argentum bounding after them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Reyna took a deep, deep breath. “Nothing. I swear. Um, do you—” She broke off, looking embarrassed. _“Wannagoonadatewithme?_ ” she blurted.

“Uh, sorry?” 

“Wanna go on a date with me?”

Jason felt something warm burst inside his heart, and he grinned. “Of course.”

“Tomorrow?”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” Jason pointed out, “but okay.”

Reyna groaned. “I’d been hoping you’d forget.”

“Never,” Jason swore. “So, the, uh, the date.” Reyna blushed. “We’re not— _dating,_ are we?”

“Don’t give Gwen ideas,” Jason muttered. “And it’s up to you, really.”

Oh man, they _sucked_ at these conversations. Their relationship was . . . complicated, in a good way.

“No—no, I guess not, unless you—you, um, want to.”

“I guess I’m not ready. But”—he hugged her tight—“I’d do anything. And if _you’re_ ready . . .” He winked, feeling all nervousness disappear. “Call me.”

“You _idiot,”_ Reyna said, a laugh twinkling in her dark eyes. She shoved him away. “Meet me at Golden Gate Park tomorrow.”

The dream switched. 

_Wait. Where am I?_

Yeah, Camp Jupiter—duh. 

He was in the principia, but he wasn’t actually there. An untouched cupcake with purple sprinkles sat untouched next to a very stressed praetor. “He’ll show,” Gwen encouraged, but sounding like he very much wouldn’t. 

“He didn’t—he never came to the park.”

“He’s got his reasons. But no way he’d miss your birthday,” she teased. “Jason’s probably got this big surprise for you.”

Reyna just shook her head miserably. 

The memory switched once again. 

_The senate house._

“He’s dead!” Octavian yelled. “Why can’t you just admit it?” Jason had never seen so much anger in Reyna’s eyes. “Jason waited for me,” she growled. “I will wait for him.”

The senators watched the war between the two like a fascinating ping pong game, eyes flicking back and forth.

“That was a week,” Octavian retorted. “It has been two months. This camp will fall without another praetor.”

Reyna lifted her chin ever so slightly, the old fire back in her gaze. “It hasn’t,” she said, “and until Jason Grace’s dead body is found, I will not give up on him.” 

Now he was in Kylie’s. Reyna ran a hand through her hair. Over the course of six months, she’d changed.

Her eyes were duller. Less life, less energy, less bright. None of the old confidence, happiness, eagerness. They were hollow and empty.

The message in them was clear: _nothing would ever be okay._

There was one person she’d walk the ends of the earth for and they were gone.

_And that one person was me._

_Was._

Her shoulders were slumped. Across the booth, Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby sat, Dakota sipping a strawberry shake quietly. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Gwen frowned. “Yes—” 

“No, I can’t.”

Reyna’s face was neutral, eyes focused on the table, but her fists were clenched extremely tight and from where he was “standing”, Jason could tell her eyes were moist.

“I don’t know what to do,” Reyna said, letting out a defeated breath. Her face turned to a look of despair. “Do any of you guys want the job? I can’t do this. I can’t. New Rome needs a better leader, which I’m not. I can’t.”

She screwed her eyes shut and pounded the table, panic obvious.

“Jason is dead. I need to believe it. Octavian is right. New Rome is going to fall—”

_“Reyna.”_

Bobby’s voice was calm, yet firm.

She stopped ranting and took a shaky breath. 

“New Rome couldn’t have a better leader.” His brown eyes looked at her. “Whatever your decision is, we’ll be right behind you.” 

“Yeah,” Dakota chimed in, “we can stab Octavian for you.”

Gwen smacked him. “No, you’re not.” She looked at Reyna and gave the younger girl a smile. “But Bobby’s right.”

“Wherever Jason is, I promise, he’s thinking of you.”

Jason woke up and immediately thought, _Thank gods. Not another week-long coma._

And then, _Guess we never went on that date._

Then he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. “Hey, man.”

He turned. Percy was sitting up in a bed beside him, eating a bowl of Froot Loops. 

With a fork, by the way. He slipped the prongs through the cereal, swirling the milk around in a colorful rainbow.

“Oh. Hi. You too?” Percy nodded his head. “Nico as well. He’s still unconscious.” His voice was unusually serious, and Jason had gone through enough to recognize the look in Percy’s eyes. “What happened?” he demanded.

“A massacre,” Percy said, voice breaking.

Jason stiffened. “What? Who?”

Percy shook his head. “Sixteen campers. And us, but apparently we lived.” Jason’s mind went numb with shock. 

“Who?” he asked quietly.

As Percy listed off camper by camper, Jason felt his blood boil. All thoughts of his dream vanished. 

“Who did this?” he said, the anger in his voice scaring even himself. 

Percy stared at his cereal. “When I woke up last night, an Apollo camper told me Annabeth had gone to the city to meet with Reyna.” He sniffled. “She suspected Reyna. Your—her sword was—you were stabbed with her knife. And apparently I was stabbed with her sword.” He lifted his shirt and peered at a bloody bandage, covered in a nectar gauze. “That’s all I know.”

“Reyna stabbed me.” 

Percy looked flustered. “Look, man, I don’t know.”

The door opened. Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “Seaweed Brain,” she said with a sigh of relief, pecking Percy on the cheek. Piper followed right behind. “It’s the concerned girlfriends,” Percy teased, smiling despite their sadness. 

“Annabeth . . .” Jason began. “Did—did Reyna really stab me?” 

She froze.

“I don’t know.”

“Did she?” Jason demanded.

Piper placed an arm on his hand, and Annabeth stepped back. 

“I don’t—I don’t think so,” she said.

He recalled the dream.

The Reyna who refused to believe he was dead, after six months of Octavian kicking her down. The Reyna who asked him on a date. The Reyna who would feed her pegasus peppermints. 

“Reyna—Reyna wouldn’t.” Annabeth frowned. “Jason—”

“No. She wouldn’t. That’s not her.”

Piper squeezed his hand. “Do you want to get some fresh air?” Jason nodded numbly, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

“Please—just—can I be alone?” Piper’s eyes were confused and sympathetic.

Jason shoved his way outside the room, and pushed the door open to Nico’s room.

The son of Hades had just woken up. “Hey.”

“Nico, this’ll make no sense, okay? But listen.” Nico frowned. “Um, sure.”

“Someone stabbed you, me, Percy, and sixteen other campers. They died. Percy’s gonna be okay. Reyna was accused, and now Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood aren’t talking to each other.” 

Nico blinked. “Reyna wouldn’t—”

“Yeah. Can you shadow travel me to Camp Jupiter?”

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?” Nico shrugged. “Sure.” “Are you up to it?”

“Sure. Now?”

“I mean—” 

“Alright, too late.” 

“W—wait.” Jason scribbled a note.

_Will, Nico and I will be back soon. Don’t worry. Don’t kill Nico, this was my idea._

_-Jason_

“Let’s go.”

He felt the ground underneath him vanish as Nico grabbed his arm. 

When Jason opened his eyes, Frank Zhang stood over them. “Um, weren’t you guys stabbed or something?” His eyes were wary.

“Uh, yeah. Please don’t—don’t kill us. We come in peace.” Frank sighed. “Okay, why are you two here?”

“Please don’t tell Reyna,” Jason begged. “Okay, I’m gonna need to tell—” _“No!”_

Frank glanced at Nico. “Don’t look at me.” Nico picked at the grass. “I have no idea why I’m here, either.”

Frank shut his eyes for a brief moment. “Alright. Don’t make me regret this.” 

“Thanks. Can I go inside your house?”

Jason would have laughed at Frank’s expression had it not been such an awkward situation.

“Yeah, I’m getting Reyna now.”

“Frank—please!”

Frank rubbed his temples.

“Don’t ruin anything,” he warned, “don’t burn anything down, and if Reyna catches you snooping in my house, I’m not backing you up.” 

“Thank you, Frank.”

“You have ten minutes. Go.” Frank gave him the house key and waved him off.

Jason rushed towards the two identical praetor villas. He still remembered which was Reyna’s—the one on the right.

Jason unlocked the door with a small _click._

Inside, it was the same. There were a couple different photographs, one of a beautiful young woman with straight black hair and wearing a military uniform—Emily Zhang, no doubt. Another was of Frank and Hazel, and another of Frank and Reyna.

Even in the photo, Jason could see the way Reyna looked older than sixteen, like she’d gone through two wars. Which was accurate.

_Why am I here again? Oh, right._

Jason hurried towards the bedroom, careful not to jolt his stomach area much, and scooted under the bed. The trapdoor was still there. And under the trapdoor lay a beautiful wooden eagle, still clean and smooth. Jason picked up the carving with trembling hands—the carving that was supposed to be Reyna’s.

The one that he was going to give her.

On the day of the date.

None of it ever happened.

And the eagle was still here. 

_What now?_

Jason slipped the eagle into his pocket. Thankfully, it fit. Now all he had to do was hope that Frank didn’t notice the lump in his pocket.

The praetor studied him, looking cautious, confused, and slightly amused as Jason emerged from his villa. 

“You can go, I guess,” Frank relented. “If you stole anything, I’ll know.”

_It wasn’t stealing. Trust me._

“Yeah, um, thanks.”

Frank glanced between him and Nico, who’d been sitting on the ground, staring into the streets. 

“Believe me,” Nico said, “I really don’t know why I’m here.”

“Yeah.” Jason shuffled his feet. 

Frank leaned in. “Are you guys okay? For real?” Jason nodded. “Yeah. Well—with time.” He took a shaky breath. “I think Annabeth took it the hardest.”

Frank exhaled. “Reyna wouldn’t—” “I know,” Nico piped up.

Frank looked relieved. “I hope this doesn’t get out of hand. I’ll—yeah. You guys can go.”

They wound up back in the infirmary.

_“Di Angelo!”_

Nico planted face first onto a bed. “This is all your fault, Grace.” “Um, hi, Will.” Will Solace glared at him. “I cannot believe you two! You both were _stabbed_ and now you’re shadow traveling around?”

Piper came up from behind him. “You dumb—” “Yeah, thanks.”

_I had stuff to do._

Piper put both hands on her hips. “You’re not going to tell me what you did, are you?” Jason winced. “Um, not really.” Piper scowled. 

“I won’t push.” _Thank gods._

“Hey, what’s in your pocket?” _Schist._

“Nothing.” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Get back in bed. You were stabbed, y’know.”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

Jason was stuck in the infirmary for the rest of the day, but when night rolled around, he couldn’t sleep. Moonlight filtered in, making bright squares glow on the floor. 

Jason slipped the small eagle out of his pocket and turned it over, looking at the intricate designs.

He really didn’t want to look at the bottom. The words stabbed his heart and toyed with his emotions. But just like the past, it was impossible to escape.

_I’ll be there, ‘til the stars don’t shine,_

_‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme,_

_I know when I die you’ll be on my mind,_

_And I’ll love you always._


	22. ex significatione sacrificium

_september 24_

No one was outside when Reyna and Guido landed near the Camp Jupiter stables, which was reasonable, considering it was pitch black out.

“Good job, buddy,” Reyna said softly as Guido trotted into his stable. She stroked the pegasus’ muzzle and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open and in the end, flopped down beside her horse and lay in the hay. 

Reyna remembered those nights, where her father would yell and throw things and lock Hylla and her in their separate rooms, so they wouldn’t be plotting anything together.

Reyna would always cry, and Hylla would wipe her tears away as they snuck out onto the roof at midnight.

They’d wander the streets. She’d find alley cats, and they always seemed to love her. Her favorite had always been a scrawny kitten she’d named Cielo, sky, in Spanish, due to the tabby’s bright blue eyes. 

Reyna shook her head. Why was she thinking about this?

_Stop. If you think about the past, it will catch up to you._

Hylla always said that what was past was past. It sure didn’t feel like that to Reyna.

Reyna hadn’t realized her eyes had begun to tear up. 

_Stop. You can’t cry._

Guido nuzzled her face, and she managed a soft smile as she drifted asleep.

War raged around her. It wouldn’t leave Reyna alone, would it? It was the reason her father was dead.

_Stop making up excuses._ You’re _the reason he’s dead._

_No. No, I’m not a murderer._

War had turned him insane. War had caused him to become a mania _._ War was _literally_ her mother. War blew up C.C’s Spa and Resort. War almost killed her on Blackbeard’s ship.

At Camp Jupiter, she’d dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, she’d have peace. Maybe she’d find love. Maybe she’d finally get a happy ending.

Sure, there’d been the war with Krios, but both she and Jason had lived.

Sure, the grief still wasn’t over, and she could feel the sacrifices of her friends stabbing her in the heart, but there was a future to look forward to—with Jason. 

And for one year, the best of Reyna’s life, she was happy. She had a best friend, they were co-praetors, and nothing could tear them apart. They were the closest pair ever.

Until the gods came and did tear them apart, and Reyna was back to square one once more. Alone, lost, and hopeless, with no one to lean on.

The dream around her shook as she stood on Temple Hill, the earth trembling as buildings crumbled as if they were sand castles. 

New Rome began to burn, and Reyna could only stare in horror as the home she’d loved for so long fell before her eyes. The principia burst into flames. The Garden of Bacchus was set ablaze. Bombilo’s shop had collapsed.

Something slammed into her, and she was pinned to the ground. Bright blue eyes glared at her. Jason raised his sword, sticky with blood. He raised the blade above her.

The sword plunged into Reyna’s stomach, and she sat up, gasping and drenched in sweat.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

Reyna tried to shove away the panic rising in her. 

_Stop. I’m in control of myself._

She slowed her breathing, but it didn’t help. 

_New Rome is safe._

The deep breaths became hyperventilating.

_New Rome fell. I died at the hands of Jason Grace._

Guido sensed the anxiety in her. He whinnied softly and put his nose against her side, bringing Reyna back to reality.

_Stop. Jason wouldn’t do that._

Reyna got to her feet shakily. She should let Frank know what happened two days ago, if he was awake. 

Which he wasn’t. Reyna crossed camp, the sun just barely touching the dark sky, and didn’t find anyone.

After her third slow circle of limping around the camp, she noticed someone watching her. 

And it wasn’t a legionnaire. She knew every camper, every face, and every name. Maybe she didn’t know all the retired demigods as well, but hey, some had retired before she was even born. But it was easy to tell that this person did not belong at camp.

They could have passed for an ordinary demigod if not for the dark armor and black sword, identical to Nico’s. A black mask covered their nose and mouth, but teal eyes gleamed under a dark helmet.

Reyna stared for a split moment and then drew her dagger. “Who are you?” she demanded, trying to keep her voice even.

_I’m not scared._

They said nothing, just lowered their hand so it was in a grabbing motion, like they wanted to snatch something out of the air at knee-height.

The masked stranger thrust their hand upwards, and Reyna’s source of air vanished. Her lungs were filled with cold water and something thicker—blood. Her head snapped back in sync with the person’s hand, and Reyna fell to her hands and knees, trying to get some oxygen. 

She tried to breathe. No luck. 

She coughed up water.

_More. I need to breathe. I need to breathe._

Reyna inhaled as best she could and water came out her mouth, along with blood. 

Eventually, she could breathe weakly. Reyna curled up on her side and groaned as pain shot through her throat and ribs. 

_What if someone sees me lying here outside their house after I threw up?_

A great morning so far. 

Reyna lifted her head slowly to look around, but the stranger was gone.

“Reyna!” 

Frank.

Footsteps pounded on the cobblestone road she lay on.

“Ew.”

“Thanks.” 

Frank held out a hand, which Reyna gladly accepted. “What happened?” Frank asked. “How’d the trial go? I was looking for you.” He frowned. “Can’t you go a day without getting hurt?” 

“Thanks a lot,” Reyna muttered. 

She got to her feet. “There was a—a person. Dressed in full black armor. It might have been Stygian iron.” “Like Nico’s sword,” Frank commented. Reyna nodded. “They had a sword,” Reyna said. “And then—then they motioned upwards.” She demonstrated. “And water and blood filled my lungs, and I couldn’t breathe.” She took a deep breath.

_I’m okay now. I’m okay._

Frank blinked. “Like, water just came into your lungs?” Reyna sighed, frustrated. “I’m not sure.” Her throat was still burning and the metallic taste of blood lingered in her mouth.

Frank asked, “Do you need to go to the infirmary? You looked kind of—” “Thanks, Frank, but I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

All her life, Reyna had one motto. One thing she lived by. Yeah, everyone could keep their “Believe and it will happen!” and “In the end, it’ll all be okay!” 

Because guess what? They weren’t true. She had one rule.

_I am my own hero._

No, she wasn’t a pessimist, but what did you want when every step of the way you were stabbed in the back? 

“Yeah. I’m—I’m okay, Frank.”

_Show no weakness._

Frank considered this, then insisted, “You really might—”

“Zhang.” He broke off, then looked at her curiously. “The legion is going to freak out, Frank, if I tell them what happened.” “That’s better than you getting hurt.” Reyna sighed again. Didn’t he get it?

“I’m one person. The legion and New Rome—” “I’m pretty sure everyone would agree with me if I said that your safety and health is kind of more important.”

Reyna gave a dry laugh. “Maybe not my safety, seeing as that’s not a thing.” She added, “Seriously, Frank, I’m fine.” 

The younger praetor looked skeptical. “All right.”

“I was actually looking for you,” Reyna continued. “I wanted to talk about the trial, if that’s okay. We can grab breakfast first.”

“Oh—oh, right. Yeah, the trial. Sure.” Frank rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. Forgot. Kind of tired.” “I don’t blame you,” Reyna muttered. “There’s been a lot going on.” 

The mess hall was empty, with the occasional plate flying around, the aurae getting ready for this morning’s meal. A couple fauns hung around the side of the building, munching on some pizza.

“How’d it go?” Frank asked, biting off the corner of his pop tart after they’d successfully retrieved breakfast. Reyna shrugged and picked at her bagel as they walked. 

“It was all messed up,” she confessed finally. “I don’t think Annabeth wanted to be there any more than I did.” She explained what had happened. 

“I still don’t have my crutches _or_ my weapons,” Reyna grumbled.

Frank asked, “So, what now?” Reyna managed a smirk. “You’re a praetor, too.” Frank retorted, “You're the senior praetor. You get to make all the tough decisions.”

_“Is it fun being a praetor?” Jason bounced around Jada. “I want to be a praetor,” Reyna said._

_Jada smiled. “It’s not all fun and games, you know. You learn to make hard choices. You make all the tough calls.” She sighed and glanced down at her feet._

_“You learn the meaning of sacrifice.”_

“We need to secure camp,” Reyna decided. “Get Terminus to strengthen the borders.” She scowled. “I’m going to be watching for that person.”   
  


“Reyna, be careful.”

She looked at him.

”I can’t be careful, Frank. I need to lead the legion. We’re on the edge of a war.”

* * *

“Hey, um, Pipes? Can we talk? It’s nothing—nothing serious.” 

_Yeah it is._

_No, it’s not!_

_It’s about Reyna._

_She’s not important!_

“Sure.” Piper leaned in, eyes sparkling. “What is it?”

Jason took out the small eagle he had carved a year ago, feeling the words etched underneath with his thumb.

“Woah,” Piper breathed. “Jason, did you make that? It’s beautiful.” Jason shifted self-consciously. 

He took a deep breath. “I, um, I made it a year ago. At Camp Jupiter.” His hands shook. Piper studied the wood. “What does it say underneath?”

_Dang it._

Jason turned the eagle over. “It’s a poem. I—I learned it from Jada. She was”—his breath hitched as he thought about the late praetor—“the praetor at camp.” “Will you read it?” Piper asked innocently. 

_No!_

“Okay.” 

_It’s just a poem. Just a poem. Nothing personal.  
_

He inhaled. Then exhaled. 

_“‘I’ll be there, ‘til the stars don’t shine,_

_‘Til the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme,_

_I know when I die you’ll be on my mind,_

_And I’ll love you always.’”_

“Wow. Jason, that’s—that’s really pretty.” Piper kissed him on the cheek. “You should get some sleep, okay?”

Jason agreed, but hours after Piper left the infirmary, he lay tossing and turning. 

Sleep was no better.

The moment he shut his eyes, he thought, _I’m done! I have no more memories!_

They weren’t his memories. They were Reyna’s. She stood, facing the Greeks, and— _gods,_ Jason. Jason saw himself, holding Piper’s hand, but he felt Reyna’s hope, happiness, relief, like she wanted to cry and hug him. He felt as if his heart would burst.

She noticed Piper. Jason felt a stab to the heart. A twist to the stomach. 

And then, he saw himself ask to show Piper around New Rome.

No “Hi, Reyna”. No “I missed you”. No “I’d love to catch up with my best friend”.

And it was this moment that Reyna knew she’d lost Jason—and he felt all her heartbreak, grief, and anger. He was reliving _Reyna’s_ memories.

The scene changed to hours later—the _Argo II_ sailing away, fleeing from angry Romans.

_Betrayal._

Receiving Annabeth’s message.

_Anger._

Scipio’s death—a sacrifice to the Greeks.

_Pain._

He felt so many emotions, speeding through Reyna’s memories, until all that was left was nothing. 

Nothing.

Battle scarred, wounds running deeper than what was visible.

A heart that couldn’t bear to hope. 

A dreamer who wouldn’t dare to dream. 

A lover who didn’t love.


	23. eligere vestra proeliis

_september 25_

_King Pyrrhus of Epirus imagined himself as his distant relative—Alexander the Great. After proving his authority through his victory in Epirus, he turned to Italy for more glory._

Reyna groaned and slammed her book shut as her head throbbed from staring at the bright pages. 

A look at her alarm clock told her it was five in the morning. Reyna sighed and stretched. Aurum and Argentum got to their feet below her. She shrugged off her NRU jacket—New Rome University—and studied herself in the reflection of the principia window, half broken from the explosion.

Putting on her armor and cloak, Reyna looked herself in the eye.

On the outside, though, she looked mostly the same. Her eyes were darker than she last remembered. Her hair was still in its classic braid, dark strands lining her face. There were more scars, sure, scratches and pale gashes crisscrossing on her face, arms, and legs. 

_Did I always have that line across my nose?_ Reyna thought as she tugged on her leather boots.

Her cape was torn, ripped at the bottom and dots of red scattered about. Her Roman armor was old and worn but comfortable, the Imperial gold dented and dirty. 

Her legs were a slightly darker color than her body, and the skin wasn’t one hundred percent yet from the pit scorpion. There was one particularly large wound running diagonally down her back (Albania was the worst), light and rough, but the damage was inside.

Battle worn and tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of never finding herself. Tired of being judged. Tired of war. But Romans didn’t complain.

Reyna studied herself one last time. 

Really, if she could, she’d stroll around New Rome in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, but being a praetor, that wasn’t really a thing.

It was chilly outside, and Reyna ducked into her villa to grab a warm hat she tugged over her ears. Didn’t Camp Half-Blood have magical weather or something? She’d need to talk to Terminus about that.

There was a senate meeting this morning at nine, and before that, she’d be teaching the younger legionnaires how to use a spear—she had to borrow one from the forges, since her weapons were still at Camp Half-Blood. 

She was still getting used to her new weapons—an Imperial gold sword, spear, and dagger, and decided to head down to the Coliseum to get a feel for the blades.

Someone was already there. When she was ten yards away, she heard a familiar noise. 

_Swish. Whack. Stab._

And then _clack, clack, clack._

Reyna stepped into the center of the arena. Silas turned around, sweat sticking to his forehead, metal leg reflecting the sun. He sat down on one of the front benches and set his golden sword beside him.

“Hey, champ,” he said.

Reyna sat beside him with a scowl. “Don’t call me champ,” she muttered. “That’s worse than kiddo.”

Silas peered at her with those wise green eyes. “I assume the trial did not end _terribly,_ considering you’re alive.” 

Reyna glanced at him. “That’s kind of depressing. ‘You made it back alive! Wow, lucky!’” 

Silas smirked. “So, what happened?”

Reyna reluctantly retold the story, then talked about the masked stranger who’d shown up. Silas looked surprised. “They just filled your lungs with water?” 

“You’re just like Frank,” Reyna grumbled. “Yes. That’s what happened. One second my lungs were fine and dandy, inhale, exhale, blah, blah, blah. The next second I was drowning.”

“You were drowning.”

“Okay, Mr. Wise Guy, I was _choking_ on water that magically appeared in my lungs.”

“So what’s the plan?”

Reyna let out a long breath. “I don’t know. We’ll need to reconstruct the principia wall.”

“Reyna, there’s a tension between the Greeks and Romans right now.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“You’re kind of the main reason—”

“Yeah, I _noticed.”_

“This is like a string being pulled tight.”

“M’kay.”

“Any tighter and the string is snapped.”

“Yep.”

“Reyna, that would mean war.” 

“I know that. I _know_ that, okay? Don’t you think I’d _know_ that there is a Greco-Roman war brewing? I had to stop one, for the gods’ sake!” Reyna chucked her new dagger and it landed with a satisfying _thump_ in a dummy’s heart.

“Nice shot.”

“Silas, I don’t know what to do! I can’t just sit around doing nothing!”

“Reyna, take a breath and calm down.”

“You don’t understand!” Reyna burst out. “This is my only home!”

Silas looked at her. “It’s mine, too.”

Reyna buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry.

“Hey, kiddo, I have trust in you. You’ll fix this.”

“So that’s what this is?” Reyna whipped around and glared. “That’s my meaning in life, huh? To fix everyone’s messes?”

“Reyna—” “To fix _my_ messes?”

_I ruined Hylla’s life._

_Stop thinking about the past!_

_Bellona had me. Papá got PTSD._

_It wasn’t my fault._

_He turned into a mania after seeing her again._

_That wasn’t me._

_My birth destroyed my family._

_No._

_Maybe I shouldn’t be here._

“Reyna, you are our praetor, and we have trust in you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Reyna’s voice shook.

“What happened is not your fault. We’ll figure this out.”

_“Hylla, I_ killed _him! What part don’t you understand?” “Reyna, don’t look back. We’re leaving.” Her older sister pulled her away._

_“I killed him! I’m a murderer!” she yelled. She dropped the golden saber, feeling herself going into shock. Her father was dead, and it was her fault._

_“What happened is not your fault. Rey, come on. We need to leave. Now.”_

“Silas—” Reyna could feel her facade breaking. “You—just leave me alone.” She tore away from him and ran off.

_Calm down and breathe,_ she thought as she took panicked breaths, running towards the Garden of Bacchus.

She sat on the fountain. 

“ _What happened is not your fault.”_

The words taunted her like the ghosts in Viejo San Juan, filling her mind with fear and panic.

Eventually, she could calm her breathing. 

“Hi.”

* * *

Right from the start, Nico knew that this was not his war. What was the saying? Pick your battles? This was a battle he would not fight.

Of course, hopefully, it didn’t turn into war. Again. He’d had enough of stopping Greco-Roman wars for a lifetime. But tension was clear, and Nico knew he’d made the right decision going to Camp Jupiter.

He and Will had talked last night.

“I can’t just fire on Camp Jupiter.” Will studied him, the last embers of the campfire sizzling.

He finally sighed. “Why not?” His blue eyes looked at the sparks. 

“I can’t just attack Hazel!” Nico said. “She’s my sister! Reyna is one of my best friends!” Will shook his head. “So, what? You’re gonna fight your boyfriend?”

“N—no.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “Nico—” “I’m not fighting in this,” he said. “I’m sorry, but this isn’t like the Battle of Manhattan. You don’t need me. We weren’t fighting friends.” 

Will sighed again. “Okay,” he said. “What are you going to do? Leave camp?” Nico shrugged. “I’m heading to Camp Jupiter first. To let Hazel, Reyna, and Frank know.”

“Nico, can we talk?” Both boys turned. Annabeth stood behind them. “Hey, Annabeth,” Nico said warily. She had definitely gotten scarier the past few days. “Sure.” She sat down beside him. 

“I just wanted to ask if you remembered anything.”

“Oh—oh.” Nico placed a hand slowly to his bandaged midsection. He tried to think back to that night at the campfire, but it was all fuzzy. One moment, he was walking towards the campers circled around the fire. The next, he was in his cabin.

“I was going to the campfire,” Nico said. “Then I was in my cabin.” “Just like—just like that?” Will looked at him thoughtfully. “Just like that,” Nico confirmed. “I wasn’t dragged, or kidnapped, or at least, I don’t _think_ I was.”

He shifted on the bench as Annabeth tapped a pencil to her chin. “This is what Percy told me,” she mused. “Keep going.”

“It was dark, then a knife entered my gut,” Nico muttered. 

“That’s all?”

“I—I remember the person’s face appearing right before I passed out.” Annabeth nodded. “Yep. What Percy told me.”

“They had dark eyes,” Nico explained, “and a dark mask covering the rest of their face. I think they were wearing armor, but it was hard to tell.”

Annabeth had glared at the fire. “Dark eyes, huh? I know someone with dark eyes.”

That was when Nico excused himself.

Which was how he found himself at Camp Jupiter early in the morning. 

Maybe it was the Fates, but he ended up in the Garden of Bacchus, right behind Reyna.

“Hi.”

Reyna nearly jumped out of her skin. “Styx, Nico,” she grumbled, “don’t ever do that again.”

Nico sat down next to her. “What’s up?” Reyna glanced at him. “Why are you here?” 

Nico sighed and fiddled with the bottom of his T-shirt. “I decided to leave Camp Half-Blood.” Reyna stared at him. “And why?” she asked finally. 

“It’s not—well, I’m not leaving, exactly. I just can’t—I can’t fight you guys!” Reyna laughed bitterly and spoke, “That’s nice, but it’s not gonna work.”

“Why not?” Nico demanded. “Do you want me to kill Will?” Reyna scowled. “You can’t just _avoid_ war.” 

“Yes, I can!” Nico insisted. “I’m not going to be fighting either of you!” Reyna shook her head. “Battle is a duty! It’s life!” 

“Well, too bad,” Nico muttered. “This isn’t my fight.” “I don’t know what that feels like,” Reyna said. “To just avoid war.” 

“What do you mean?”

“War is basically me. That’s—that’s who I am. Nothing’s going to change that, Nico. I’m the leader of an army, the defender of a city, the daughter of war, and a murderer.” She spat the last part out without hesitation.

Nico scoffed. “Didn’t we already talk about this? You’re. Not. A _murderer._ ”

Reyna glared at him. “Nico, get back on topic. You can’t just—leave! Abandon your duty!”

“Yes, I can.”

“You can’t live with a foot in two camps!” Reyna said angrily. “A foot in two worlds! Nico, war is inevitable, and you need to choose a side!”

Her eyes screamed, _Just like Jason._

“You were . . . my first friend, you know.” Reyna looked up in surprise. “My first best friend, anyway.” Nico didn’t know what he was saying.

“And I don’t want to hurt you, or Hazel, or Frank, or Dakota, or anyone.”

Reyna didn’t speak. 

“So I’m leaving,” Nico said. “When this is over, maybe I’ll come back.”

Reyna remained silent, eyes stormy.

He got ready to shadow travel.

Darkness closed around him.

“Nico, wait.” Nico stepped out of the shadows. “What if I die?” Reyna lifted her head. “What if Hazel dies?”

“This isn’t my fight. War might be your life, but it's not going to be mine.”


	24. statera in duos mundos

_september 25, cont’d_

“Hey.” Reyna looked up and smiled. “Hi, Kool-Aid Man. How can I help you?” 

“I haven’t got any!” Dakota protested.

“Whatever, Dakota. What’re you here for?”

Dakota gave a fake pout. “I’m not allowed to see you?” Reyna rolled her eyes. “I’m busy . . .” The son of Bacchus invited himself to sit on Reyna’s desk. He tossed a white jelly bean in the air and caught it in his mouth. Reyna didn’t mind. Those were the disgusting kind, and she could always count on Dakota and Bobby to eat them like dogs begging for food under the table.

“Got any plans for the Venus festival tomorrow?” 

Reyna swore. “Watch your mouth,” Dakota teased.

“I forgot. Oh, Jupiter, is it tomorrow?”

Dakota shrugged. “It’s not like we celebrate most of the festivals anyway. We didn’t do the Apollo one a couple days ago, or the Jupiter one, or—” “You’ve made your point, idiot,” Reyna grumbled. “Not like the gods really care.”

Dakota snorted. “True.” Reyna sighed. “We’ve got to celebrate Venus’ son, Aeneas, too.” Dakota shrugged again. “Easy. All you do is make it look like Valentine’s Day, and you’re set.” 

Reyna scowled at him. “It doesn’t work like that.” “Not with that attitude,” Dakota retorted.

“Get out,” Reyna muttered, shoving Dakota off the desk. “I’ve got festival planning to do.” “Aw, but I can help.”

“No, you can’t, you nerd. You have no experience whatsoever.” “Like you do,” Dakota fired back.

“You still haven’t asked Gwen out,” Reyna pointed out. She also noted that Dakota had the decency not to mention Jason. 

Dakota’s cheeks flushed. “Shut up, Praetor. We’re just friends.” 

“Yeah,” Reyna smirked, “ _just_ friends _.”_

“Hey, I know,” Dakota said. “We’ll set _Bobby_ up on a date.” 

Reyna snorted. “Bisexual Bobby?”

Dakota spit out the jelly beans he was eating and began shaking with laughter. The door to the principia opened again. Gwen frowned. “Is Dakota okay?”

“Bisexual . . . Bobby,” Dakota wheezed. “You wanted to set him up on a date,” Reyna reminded him. It was Gwen’s turn to laugh. “He’s already got a guy,” she said. “Hannibal.”

“Okay, you guys are leaving now.” Reyna marched her two friends towards the door. 

“We can help with the love party!” Dakota insisted. Gwen blinked. “Love party?” Reyna sighed. “At least I’m not the only forgetful one.”

She grabbed a sheet of paper and began to scribble down instructions for the two idiots standing in front of her. “All right, go.” After they left, Reyna let out a long breath. She had two things she needed to do—apologize and apologize.

Pulling out a drachma from her desk, Reyna headed back to the Garden of Bacchus and kneeled by the fountain.

“O Arcus—I mean, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering,” Reyna muttered after tossing in the golden coin. “Show me Nico di Angelo.” The air rippled to life. 

Nico seemed to be marching through a forest, large backpack slung over one shoulder. 

“Nico.” He gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“Hey, Reyna.”

“Where are you?” Nico stopped walking and sighed. “Somewhere along the edge of New York.” Reyna frowned. “So are you—” “I’m on the move, Reyna. I’m staying here for awhile. Then, who knows.” 

Reyna stared at him. “You’re just gonna keep traveling until this is over? Nico, who knows how long this is going to last? What if the Greeks and Romans just can’t work together?” Nico shrugged. “You know you have—” “A home at Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

“What about Will?”

Nico’s gaze darkened. “I’ll visit him.” 

“What if he dies, Nico?”

“We talked about this!” Nico yelled. “I can’t—I won’t pick a side! Was this your idea of an apology?”

_Oh, right. That’s what I was supposed to be doing._

“Sorry,” Reyna muttered. “I’m just—I’m—I’m concerned, Nico.” 

He smiled the slightest bit. “Concerned? About me? You’re the one with the bounty over your head.” 

Reyna felt her gut twist. “They still suspect me?” Nico sat down on a tree stump. “No. I don’t think so. I don’t recommend going to Camp Half-Blood, though.”

“O—okay. Nico, I have to go.” 

Nico nodded, though his eyes were a lot warmer than before. “All right. And—I’ll—I’ll visit. Promise.” 

“Oh, and”—Reyna leaned in close—“I heard there are great places to stay in Albania.” She swiped a hand through the Iris message, feeling a little better.

Apology number two: Silas.

_Gods help me,_ she thought, knocking on Silas’ door. A minute later, it opened. “I’m sorry,” Reyna blurted. 

Silas smiled. “Why?”

Reyna felt her mind deflate like a balloon. All her brain cells fizzled to a stop and refused to work. “What do you mean, _why?”_ she asked. “I literally—I left. I ran away. I got mad at you.”

Silas chuckled. “Remember when you were a hot headed little kid?” He smiled at her, gaze full of remembrance. “You don’t need to be sorry for your emotions.” He waved his hand. “Anger is a powerful thing. Love is a dangerous weapon. As long as your heart and soul are in the right place, you’ll be okay.”

* * *

Percy created a fist with his hand and smirked as a giant hand rose from the canoe lake and slapped Annabeth. She yelped as the hand of water splashed down on her. “Seaweed Brain!” she groaned.

“Why’re you so wet?” he asked innocently, peering at her gray eyes reflecting the moon above.

She scowled at him. “I’d punch you if you hadn’t been stabbed.”

He flashed her a grin.

“How’s the stomach?” Annabeth asked, lifting his shirt slightly. Percy tensed as his midsection tingled and burned. “I’m fine,” he muttered through gritted teeth. Usually, it didn’t bother him, unless he was walking around.

“We should get you some more ambrosia later,” Annabeth suggested. 

Percy _really_ wanted to ask her a question. 

And no, it wasn’t a proposal.

“Annabeth,” he said hesitantly. “Do you think things will go back to normal?” 

Silence.

“I don’t know, Percy.”

“I can’t fight Camp Jupiter willingly,” Percy said. “Percy—” “Annabeth, if it comes to it, you know I’d defend Camp Half-Blood with my life.” “Maybe not your life,” Annabeth said, pecking his cheek, “but that’s good.”

“You gotta understand, though, Annabeth, that it’s not going to be easy.” He sighed. “Frank and Hazel are my friends. Dakota. Bobby. Even Gwen. And Reyna.”

“Percy, I know. Gods, I know.” Annabeth sounded distressed. “I wish I knew who—who it was.” She added grimly, “Nico saw dark eyes, and unless Reyna’s sister is a serial killer, Reyna’s at the top of my list.”

Percy was torn. He knew Reyna wouldn’t hurt her friends intentionally, especially not Nico, or—Jason. _Jason._

Would she really hurt Jason?

“I also wish I knew _why,”_ Annabeth said. “Why would anyone want to kill us?” Her voice trembled. “Do you think Gaea’s rising? Kronos?” Percy frowned. 

Annabeth continued, “What would they want with Greek demigods?” “One from every cabin,” Percy put in.

“Jackson!”

Percy nearly fell into the lake. “Holy Hera,” he grumbled.

Will Solace marched up to them. “Hey Annabeth, Jackson.” Percy muttered, “I have a name.” “All right, Peter Johnson, it’s time to change your bandages.” Annabeth stifled a laugh.

“Where’s Nico?” Percy asked as they walked towards the infirmary. Will’s mood visibly changed. He let out a sigh and said, “Gone.” They all stopped walking.

“Um, gone?” Annabeth asked. “Like, missing gone, or left-camp gone, or kidnapped gone, or, um . . . dead gone?” Will glared at her. “He left camp this morning. Headed to Camp Jupiter.” Annabeth blinked. 

Will sighed. “Said it wasn’t his fight.” “And you didn’t stop him?” Annabeth demanded. Will looked up. “No.” 

“Why not?” Annabeth asked. “Camp Jupiter isn’t our friend, Will.” 

“I’m going to respect his wishes,” Will replied angrily. “He’s got a sister and two good friends there.” The son of Apollo shook his head. “He said after that, he’d be on the move.”

Annabeth couldn’t hide her frustration. “He can’t just—” “Why not?” Will asked. 

She tried to think.

“Annabeth,” Will said after taking a deep breath, “listen to me.” He looked her in the eyes. “You need to try and see how Nico feels. Here, at Camp Half-Blood, he’s got me, and you, and Percy, and this is his home.

“But so is Camp Jupiter,” Will continued. “Hazel, his sister lives there. Frank, a good friend, lives there. Reyna, a sister figure and best friend, lives there. He knows how much it would hurt them if he fought for Camp Half-Blood.”

“I hope this doesn’t come to a war,” Percy muttered bitterly as they continued the trek to the infirmary. 

“This is for the good of everyone,” Will said. “Nico won’t hurt anyone. He promised to visit.”

They pushed the infirmary door open, and Percy hopped up onto a bed.

“Would you like to see my six pack, Doctor Solace?” Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth groaned. Leave it to Percy to say something stupid in the middle of something serious. At least Will didn’t mind. 

“Jackson, all I see is a knife wound and flab,” Will said, unwrapping the sticky bandages. Percy rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

Will snorted as he began wrapping new bandages around Percy’s stomach. “What do you want me to do? Prescribe you some muscles?” Percy flexed his arm and frowned at his biceps. Annabeth slapped him.

“You two are idiots,” she told them.

“Yeah, hear that, Solace?” Percy said, tugging his shirt back on. “She’s talking to you, too,” Will muttered.

“Okay, Seaweed Brain, we’re done here. Thanks, Will.” “Bye, _Seaweed Brain,”_ Will mocked in a high-pitched voice. 

“You little—” 

_“Percy!”_ Nyssa Barrera flew into the infirmary. “Quiet!” Will hissed. “There’s—” “Thalia’s tree! Fire!” Nyssa gasped. Will stared in shock. 

“Percy, come _on!”_

Annabeth yanked him back to reality. “Right. Right, right.” Percy dashed out the door, Annabeth, Will, and Nyssa right behind. At the top of Half-Blood Hill, Peleus the guard dragon roared. The Golden Fleece fluttered precariously in the branches, close to the flames licking up the pine.

Thalia’s tree was on fire, flames slowly climbing upwards. Branches snapped off, smoldering. The pine needles crackled. 

Percy raised both trembling hands, creating two large pillars of water rising from the canoe lake.

Chiron galloped over and didn’t say anything, though trust in Percy was in his eyes.

Waving his hands, Percy doused the tree and it sizzled and smoked as the fire was put out. 

“What just—what just happened?” Percy turned back towards them, looking scared. His hands still shook. Chiron shook his head. “Percy, Annabeth, come.” Exchanging a nervous look with her boyfriend, Annabeth followed Chiron up Half-Blood Hill.

The tree looked okay, though it was still smoking and its branches were charred. Chiron reached out a hand and touched the trunk. “Let’s hope it heals,” he said quietly. “Wh—why?” Annabeth asked. 

Chiron pulled away from the tree and didn’t answer. 

“Chiron. Chiron.” Percy pointed quickly. “Look. In the eastern hills!” Annabeth squinted. “There’s someone. They’re—they’re running. They’re running. Percy, we need to catch them!” 

The person—presumably a girl—was running, but very fast. She limped heavily. 

_Reyna has a limp._

_Why would Reyna want to burn down Thalia’s tree? Aren’t they good friends?_

_Why would Reyna kill sixteen campers?_

_Stop thinking about Reyna!_

Getting closer, Annabeth allowed herself to let out a relieved sigh. The person had reddish brown hair, and it was down. She had skin too light to be Reyna’s—but who was it?

Percy caught his breath as they approached.

“Gwen?” he asked.

The girl whipped around, revealing deep green eyes. Percy stepped back and looked like he’d been shot.

“It wasn’t—I didn’t do it!” Gwen cried. “Percy, I swear!” Percy didn’t say anything. 

Annabeth glanced at Chiron. The centaur stroked his beard anxiously. “Chiron?” Annabeth asked quietly. He looked down at her. “Why did—why’d you say you hope the tree heals?”

Chiron spoke softly, “Where is Thalia?” Annabeth frowned. “I don’t know, with the Hunters?” Chiron sighed. “I pray I am wrong, but Thalia could be dying as we speak. I don’t—I’m not sure.” 

Annabeth’s world got ten times smaller. She couldn’t hear Percy talking to Gwen, betrayal in his voice. She couldn’t see Chiron standing next to her. 

“The Golden Fleece—can’t it—can’t it heal the tree?” Chiron nodded. “Luckily.”

“But why would anyone—why would Gwen do this?” 

No answer.

Percy and Gwen’s conversation was getting heated. Gwen looked like she wanted to cry. Her ankle, Annabeth noticed, was bleeding, the source of the limp.

“Percy, I swear it wasn’t me!” Gwen burst out. “You have _matches_ in your _pocket!”_ Percy yelled. With shock, Annabeth spotted a small box poking out of Gwen’s blue jacket. Equally scared, Gwen began to retreat. “No, Percy, I don’t—I don’t know how they got there. Really. Please—” 

“Thalia could be hurt right now,” Percy snarled. “I don’t want to fight you,” Gwen whispered. “Percy, this wasn’t me.”

“I don’t care!” Percy roared, and Annabeth realized just how tense the Greeks and Romans were. There was no balance. The edge of a cliff. One wrong move and both worlds would go tumbling down. 

“You’re not leaving,” Percy said dangerously. “I want answers from you. You can stay in the Nemesis cabin. It’s empty,” he continued, “seeing as the only occupant was _killed.”_

Percy began leading Gwen back towards camp, Gwen limping as fast as she could. 

_I bet she burned her ankle setting the tree on fire._

But as Percy bolted the door of the Cabin Sixteen shut and locked the windows, Annabeth couldn’t help shake the feeling that everything was only downhill from here.

* * *

It was dinner when there was a knocking on Reyna’s villa door. She’d opted to eat in her house. She still needed to finish paperwork before the Venus festival tomorrow. Couldn’t it have been anyone but the love goddess? 

Setting her pencil and turkey wrap aside, Reyna opened the door and was faced with one Thalia Grace.

“Hi there,” Thalia said. She pushed past a very surprised Reyna and wandered around the house. 

“Ooh, nice.” Thalia took a bite out of Reyna’s wrap, snapping her out of her trance. “Hey, that’s my dinner.” “Mine now,” the Hunter said with a shrug. Reyna scowled. “Any reason why you’re here, Lieutenant?” she asked. Thalia bit into Reyna’s dinner. “Mm. And no, not really. We were traveling through Berkeley. Thought I might say hi.

Reyna studied Thalia Grace. Those blue eyes were too familiar.

“I guess you don’t know what’s happening, huh?” “Um, besides the facts that this is really good?” Thalia waved the wrap. “Thanks for rubbing my own dinner in my face,” Reyna grumbled, “and no.” She sighed. “I guess we’d better talk. If you—if you want to leave—I’ll understand. Just hear me out.”

Thalia nodded slightly but didn’t say anything.

“Five days ago, I was at Camp Half-Blood.” Oh, gods, this was so hard. “I went to sit near the Athena Parthenos, because—” How did you explain this? How did you explain to someone that you wanted to be alone? You needed some time to think? “I . . . wanted some quiet. Everyone was at the campfire.”

Thalia looked at her quietly with those electric blue eyes. “Then Annabeth came and accused me of murdering twenty campers.”

“Twenty campers. Dead.”

“I don’t—I don’t know, Thalia.”

“Jason?”

_Mierda._

Reyna let out some colorful Spanish curses in her head. 

_‘Oh yeah, so basically, my knife was found inside your brother’s body. But don’t worry, he’s okay!’_

_Focus!_

_I am!_

“He was—stabbed.” Thalia sucked in a breath. “He’s okay, though.” Thalia exhaled. 

“And they—they think it was me. My sword and dagger were found in Percy and Jason.”

“Was it you?” Thalia asked dangerously. 

“No.”

The Hunter of Diana sat back and looked at Reyna for an eternity. “I need a little time to think, Praetor.” 

“Okay.”

“I—don’t want to think it was you. Heck, I don’t _think_ it was you, but—I—I’ve made the mistake of trusting the wrong people.”

_You can trust me!_ Reyna wanted to scream, but she bit her tongue.

“Yeah. If it’s okay with you, Reyna, I’ll be around New Rome—” Thalia began to cough.

“You good?”

The coughing turned into wheezing. The wheezing turned into choking. “Thalia!” Fear grabbed onto Reyna. _“Thalia!”_

Was she choking on the wrap? 

Thalia collapsed on the floor, shaking violently. 

_Open the airway. With the person lying on his or her back, tilt the head back slightly to lift the chin._

_Check if the person’s breathing._

Thalia continued to spasm.

_No._

_Push hard and push fast in the middle of the chest. Make sure compressions are at least two inches deep._

Sweat dripped down Reyna’s forehead. There was no phone for her to call 911. If she left Thalia to get a healer, she might die. 

_Deliver two rescue breaths, then continue compressions. If there is something blocking the person’s airway, remove it before delivering rescue breaths._

Nothing in the airway.

Reyna didn’t know how long she was there, shaking, giving CPR to Thalia until suddenly, Thalia jerked and began to breathe steadily again. 

Reyna gave a relieved sigh and felt the adrenaline turn into exhaustion. 

Thalia was still unconscious, but her pulse was steady and strong and her breathing was even.

“Hey, Thalia. Can you stand?” Yeah, nope.

Reyna dragged the lieutenant across camp towards the infirmary, where Thalia was taken away to a room and Reyna was alone in the small waiting area near the front. 

She hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep until someone shook her shoulder.

“Um . . .” Dakota shifted nervously on his feet. “You haven’t seen Gwen by any chance, have you?” Reyna blinked groggily. “No. Why?” 

Dakota tapped his fingers together nervously. “Well, she’s kind of missing.”

“Where?” Reyna asked, fully awake. Dakota spoke, “If I knew, I wouldn’t be here! One moment, Gwen and I were getting ready for tomorrow, and then the next moment, she had vanished!” 

He pulled out a dark piece of cloth. “But I found this.” 

“That—” Reyna realized suddenly that it was identical to what the masked stranger had been wearing. It wasn’t a mask. 

It was more of a face bandanna. Reyna was about to speak when suddenly, Gwen appeared in front of them. 

Gwen said, “Thank gods.” Reyna stared at the Iris message. “G—Gwen? Where are you?” 

“Camp Half-Blood.”

“Gwen, what happened?” 

She shook her head. She looked to be in some sort of room, with decent living conditions, but not exactly a luxury hotel.

“I’ll tell you later. I really, honestly, don’t know how—how this all ended so wrong.” 

_Story of my life,_ Reyna thought bitterly.

“I’m at Camp Half-Blood. Cabin Sixteen. There was a leak in the roof, and sunlight came through a small window, and I had to give Iris my ring.” 

“They’re not—the Greeks aren’t hurting you, are they?” Gwen shook her head. “They’re the opposite of friendly, but—I’m okay.”

Reyna studied her friend. She looked tired, but otherwise unhurt. “Okay,” Reyna decided. “Hang tight.” Gwen snorted. “I’m locked in a cabin.” “We’ll come get you as soon as possible.”


	25. captus imbrem

_september 26_

Gwen sighed and rested her head on her knees. It wasn’t a nightmare. She was still at Camp Half-Blood.

The Nemesis cabin was dark. Sunlight filtered through the windows. They hadn’t tied her up, but Gwen felt helpless and trapped. After a while, she’d noticed the blood on the ground. Hooray. Staring at the dark spots, Gwen let out a long, held-in breath. 

Reyna wouldn’t kill anyone. It wasn’t in her nature. 

Sure, maybe Reyna was cold and secretive, twenty walls built up around her, not letting anyone in, but after getting through the barricades, Gwen knew Reyna really was just a kid who loved animals. 

Really, they were all just kids. They weren’t eighteen. Yeah, she went to the university, but hey, she was a demigod. Heck, she could barely drive. They were all kids, lost in the world of war and bloodshed.

The door opened. Gwen glanced up. She wouldn’t even try to escape. It was going to cause more problems.

“Hi,” Will Solace said dully. Gwen didn’t say anything. “Look, I’m sorry about this,” Will confessed, handing her a tiny wrapped sandwich. “I don’t think it was you. You’re not—you’re human.” Gwen remained quiet, but she was listening intently.

“I think Annabeth forgets sometimes that we’re—what’s the saying? All in the same ship?” This made Gwen smile, if only a little. “Same boat,” she corrected, taking the sandwich. “And, yeah. Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Will turned and left. 

Gwen wasn’t sure how long she stayed in the cabin. Minutes? Hours? After finishing her wimpy breakfast, Gwen stared out the window, out to camp. In the middle of camp, Annabeth Chase was hunched over what were assumed to be blueprints.

Percy was tugging on her left arm, saying something, but Annabeth didn’t look up. Then Percy cracked a joke and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on Annabeth’s face, quickly replaced with an eye roll.

Gwen couldn’t help but think that this was a replica of the way Jason and Reyna worked. Before everything. Before the world needed saving. Before two kids had been ripped apart, all love gone. Nothing left to say. Nothing left to do. Nothing left to hide.

It was all over now. After the world was saved, it was all over. The danger, the threats, the love. Happily ever after became a war of two hearts.

The carefree days of watching puppy love were over.

Gwen sighed. 

It was dark when there was a scratching sound outside the cabin door. She tensed. Gwen’s first thought was that it was a monster _,_ but then she heard a familiar voice.

“Gwen?”

Gwen ran to the door. “Reyna?” she asked. “The—door’s—locked.” Reyna shoved herself against the door with each word. 

“Why—how are you here?” “Guido,” Reyna responded. Gwen knew Reyna couldn’t see her face, but she had a smile on. Her happy mood faded away.

“This isn’t helping the tension, Reyna,” Gwen said.

“Yeah.”

“Reyna, leave me here. Stop the war.”

“Again,” Reyna said.

“Reyna, just leave me here. Let the Greeks do what they want. They'll let me go when this is all over.” She could hear Reyna trying to open the door, letting out frustrated breaths. 

“What if it’s never over, Gwen?” Reyna asked. She slammed a fist into the door. “Shh,” Gwen warned. “They’ll hear you.” Reyna said, “I had to avoid the harpies in the woods.”

“Leave me here,” Gwen begged. “They’ll let me go eventually.” 

“How do you know?” Reyna demanded quietly. “What if we’re stuck in this endless loop of war forever? What if this is our life now?” “Reyna, it’s not going to be.”

Gwen heard a soft thump and assumed Reyna had sat down. “Gwen?” she asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“Is—Jason here?” 

“. . . Yeah.”

There was no sound on the other side of the door for a little while, then Reyna returned to bashing the door with her side. “If—I—was—my—sister,” Reyna growled, “I’d—be—able—to—open—this—door.” Gwen could feel the anger in her voice, Reyna’s disappointment in herself.

The pounding stopped, and Reyna gasped for breath, saying, “Wow, the Greeks are really deaf.”

Gwen smirked and responded, “I’m pretty sure the Somnus cabin is next door.”

“I’m not complaining or anything,” Reyna grunted as the door shook again. “Windows?” Gwen asked. “All boarded up,” Reyna muttered. 

Gwen paced the room. No one was outside, from what she could see. “I’ll give you my strength,” Reyna offered. “With our strength combined we could force open the door.” Gwen hesitated, then agreed. “All right. Don’t . . . overdo yourself, okay?”

“Okay?” Gwen repeated.

“Okay, _Mom,”_ Reyna grumbled.

Gwen heard her shift outside. She felt energy and strength fill her veins, rushing through her blood, taking over her body.

She took a step back then slammed into the door and ran right through it as it broke.

Reyna stumbled, low on energy, and Gwen caught her. “Thanks,” she said. “Are you okay?” Gwen brushed some splinters of wood off her shoulders. “Yeah.” Reyna glanced around nervously. “Let’s hurry.”

“Where’s Guido?” Gwen whispered. “I left him by the lake,” Reyna answered quietly. “I didn’t want anyone to see him.” They snuck across camp, behind the cabins, without a hitch. Until they passed Cabin One.

* * *

Jason couldn’t sleep. He’d been awake for hours, tossing and turning as the statue of Zeus glared down at him.

He didn’t know how to feel about Gwen—locked in the Nemesis cabin. He didn’t go to see her. But he just couldn’t bring himself to believe she was the one to set fire to his sister’s tree, no matter how much he forced himself to think it.

_It was Gwen. Hate her, hate Reyna, hate the Romans._

It would be so much easier if he actually believed himself.

_I am a Greek. I am a Greek, and I will fight to the death for Camp Half-Blood. This is my place, and I will defend it._

Funny thing was, he’d made the same promise for Camp Jupiter years ago.

_This house isn’t home._

That morning, Annabeth had Iris messaged Thalia. She was at Camp Jupiter. Frank had taken the message, as Thalia had been asleep in an infirmary bed. Frank had reported Thalia collapsing when talking to Reyna and Reyna doing CPR.

Annabeth’s mood had darkened. “Talking to Reyna,” she hissed once the message was over. “Yeah, right.”

Jason would never forget the look on Annabeth’s face as she boarded Blackjack, ready to go to Camp Jupiter. “There’s no way to end this,” Annabeth had whispered menacingly. 

_“There’s no way to end this.”_ The words floated in Jason’s head. Suddenly, thunder sounded through camp. Jason sat up, startled. It had begun to rain. How, through Camp Half-Blood’s magical borders, he had no idea. Then again, it didn’t even surprise him.

He reached for his glasses. Lightning illuminated the sky, and for a brief moment, Jason swore he’d seen a figure behind his cabin. 

Another clap of thunder. Another flash of lighting. The rain pounded against his roof relentlessly. 

It wasn’t one person. It was two people, racing behind the cabins, dark shapes outlined against the stormy sky.

Jason grabbed his gladius and pushed his way outside, immediately flinching as the freezing rain drenched him, covering his glasses in droplets of water. Who on earth was outside in a storm at one in the morning?

What if it was an intruder? They were heading towards the canoe lake.

As lightning lit up the sky once more, Jason glanced yet another shape near the lake—much larger. A pegasus. Then who were the two runners? They were rounding his cabin. 

_They could be dangerous._

“Stop!” Jason didn’t know why he didn’t wake up anyone else. He didn’t know why he decided to face these two people. After all, it was two against one, he could barely see through the rain, and the only thing he had was his gladius. 

But the two figures continued, feet sliding across the slick mud. It was dark and the ground was uneven and slippery. 

He couldn’t lose the intruders. 

_They must be demigods._

Otherwise there was no way they’d gotten into camp.

_They’re Romans._

Jason summoned the winds and caught up easily. Hovering above them, he watched one turn around, then they both slowed down.

_Wrong move._

Jason dropped down on top of one of them. With satisfaction, he heard a cry of pain as they slid across the muddy ground. 

Jason pressed his gladius against their throat. They were covered in mud and shivering, but when they locked eyes, he felt like time stopped.

“Do it, Jason,” Reyna growled, voice shaking as he pressed his sword harder, leaving a long, thin line of blood. “I won’t stop you. Kill me.”

Jason scrambled backwards.

No. This was not happening. He did not see Reyna, right in front of him. No. Gwen was _not_ beside her.

He did not just nearly kill Reyna. Reyna.

_Kill them both. Reyna literally_ asked _for it._

“Go,” Jason whispered, turning and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears leak out. “Go. _Go._ ” Reyna stood shakily. Her eyes shone and he could see tears, or maybe it was just rain. The sky flashed with lighting. “Go!” Jason yelled over the storm, not bearing to meet either girl’s eyes.

They fled, towards the lake, and away from camp.

“I’m sorry,” Jason called, voice softer than the wind, swept away in the thundering rain. 


	26. pax vobis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are so many comments I haven’t replied to, and I just wanted to say all of them make my day, so thank you
> 
> also, I know some people were asking for more jason/reyna friendship, or love, i don’t know. i have lots of the story planned out (in my head), but I’m always open to ideas, if it fits with the story/plot I’ve got so far.
> 
> thanks to anyone who’s read this story!

_ september 27 _

“Have you been eating enough?” Reyna asked, leaning against the doorframe. Silas glanced down at himself. His body had clearly gotten skinnier over the past few months, but he waved her off.

“Nah,” Silas reassured her. “Is Gwen alright?” Reyna frowned as he changed the subject, but she nodded. “Okay. Did you get any sleep?”

“Yes,” Reyna said, way too quickly. Silas raised an eyebrow and continued, “So, what next?”

Reyna sighed. “I sent a message to Camp Half-Blood, requesting to meet Annabeth at Overland Park Arboretum and Garden.” Reyna paused. “Or something like that.” Silas glanced at her. “Where’s that?” He gestured to the couch seat beside him.

“Kansas,” Reyna said casually. “I figured it was about in the middle of Long Island and San Francisco.”

“And what’re you going to . . . talk about?” 

Reyna glared as she sat next to Silas. “This is getting out of hand. I need to talk to her.” Silas nodded. “And if things get bloody?” “They won’t,” Reyna promised. “I said to not bring weapons.” 

“And will she fulfill her side of the promise?” Silas asked. 

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Thanks for boosting my confidence.”

Up close, she could see Silas’ weight loss even more. “Are you sure you’re eating enough?”

Silas’ warm green eyes turned cold and dark. Through it all, Reyna saw sadness. 

“Reyna,” Silas said slowly. “I want you to get Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and Jas—just those three. Dakota, Bobby, Gwen.” Reyna looked at him, troubled. “Is everything okay?” she asked hesitantly. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’ll be okay,” Silas reassured her. “Just—we’ll talk, okay?”

None of her friends knew what was going on, either. 

It was almost dinner, and after returning to camp somewhere around three in the afternoon, Gwen had fallen asleep in the barracks. Normally, Reyna wouldn’t have woken her, but Silas sounded serious.

“He wouldn’t say?” Bobby asked nervously.

Reyna shook her head. “It didn’t sound good.”

She was still covered in mud and hadn’t had time to stop by the baths. Jason’s face, horrified, had been stuck in her mind for hours. If nothing else, she was glad for the distraction.

“Does Silas seem . . . more tired to you guys?” Dakota asked. “Like, less energetic? Not much walking? I mean, like, less walking than usual.” Gwen piped in, “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

Reyna’s brain tried to come up with excuses to why Silas might want to talk to all five—

_ Four. As to why Silas might want to talk to all  _ four _ of us. _

Dakota pushed the door open to Silas’ house, his hand shaking. Reyna stuffed her own hands into her pockets so no one would see them trembling. Why was she so scared? Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Silas had a surprise, or some good news. Reyna scowled. Who was she kidding?

“Hey,” Silas greeted with his usual happy smile, though it seemed forced. “How’re you four? I haven’t seen you all together in so long.”

He peered over their heads then said, “Dakota’s taller than you now, Bobby.” Bobby scowled at the son of Bacchus next to him, and Dakota grinned. Gwen just leaned in and spoke, “Cut to the chase, Silas. What’s—what’s happening?”

Reyna agreed with Gwen—until she heard Silas talk. The moment she heard the words come out of his mouth, she wanted to scream. She wanted to turn back time. Silas took a long deep breath in, then exhaled.

“I’ve got cancer.”

The sounds around Reyna were muted. Three words. Not  _ I love you.  _ It wasn’t like those words would ever go with Reyna. Not  _ I’ll miss you,  _ either. Well, actually, it kind of was.

On her left, Gwen stared, until her green eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her arms.

Dakota and Bobby immediately quit fooling around.

Reyna couldn’t form words, until Silas gave them a sad smile. “What—what—what kind of cancer?” Reyna asked, voice shaking as if Gaea was rising under them.

“Pancreatic cancer,” Silas explained. “Stage four is incurable.”

“Stage  _ four?”  _ Dakota demanded, finding his voice. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Tears began to fall from his eyes, too.

“I was,” Silas confessed. “Until the whole tension with the Greeks began.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to worry you four.” 

Reyna didn’t cry. Her eyes stayed dry. But something inside her heart left, making her feel hollow and empty.

“Incurable?” Bobby asked quietly. “Nothing we can do?” His eyes shone with tears.

“I don’t want you guys to worry,” Silas said sternly. “It’ll be fine.”

“Silas, it’s  _ incurable!”  _ Gwen said. “Why—this—this isn’t fair.”

Reyna felt like she was being stabbed with every word Silas spoke. 

“How much longer?”

Silas reached a hand under her chin and lifted Reyna’s head. He met her eyes.

“The medics said three to six months,” Silas said. 

Reyna felt like she was trying to swallow a golf ball. “Incurable,” she repeated to herself miserably. The golf ball went down her throat and bounced around her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

“I won’t be sad when I go,” Silas said, smiling at them all. “Do you think I’ll get Elysium?” 

Tears pricked Reyna’s eyes.

“I’d get to see so many friends again,” Silas murmured. He reached across and wiped Gwen’s tears. “Spurius. Gill. Ali. Kylie.” His eyes gleamed with love. “Jada.”

“Look, you four.” Silas pressed his hands together. Why hadn’t Reyna noticed? Why hadn’t she paid more attention? Maybe the tumor would have been found earlier. Maybe they wouldn’t all be sitting here today, Silas telling them he had half a year to live. Half a year wasn’t enough. Half a year wasn’t enough.

“You’ve done me proud,” he said, “really. I want you to remember that.”

Reyna was scared to leave Silas’ house. Who knew when he’d . . . leave? Her friends must’ve been feeling the same. They all had somber looks on. 

Reyna felt anger rising in her chest—anger at the Greeks. If it wasn’t for them, Silas might still be okay. If it wasn’t for them, she might have noticed his obvious weight loss and eating disorder.

_ Stop. Anger needs to be controlled, like a horse.  _

Reyna took a deep breath as she walked back to her own house shakily. She would meet with Annabeth and hope for peace, but if it came to it, she was ready for war.

* * *

Jason couldn’t bring himself to meet Annabeth’s eyes as she glared at Ellis Wakefield. “She’s gone?” Annabeth demanded. 

“Look, Annabeth, all I know is that I was supposed to bring the breakfast in. When I got there, the cabin door was broken and she was gone,” Ellis responded angrily. 

“Hey, little bro.” Jason turned and faced Thalia’s eyes. 

“Hi.”

“Worried?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon, let’s talk.”

Thalia led Jason away from the argument between Annabeth and Ellis. 

“So, how long are you guys staying?” Jason asked as they walked. Thalia shrugged. “Until I get better, I suppose. The Golden Fleece already did its stuff, but I think”—she glanced behind them—“Annabeth is reluctant to let us go.” 

“I take it you’re not fighting in this?” Jason said quietly. 

Thalia shook her head and answered, “The Hunters aren’t—aren’t attached to one camp. Some of us are kids of Titans, Jason. We’re not choosing sides.” She looked at her brother. “Are you?” Her eyes glittered. “I know how close you were with—with Camp Jupiter.”

Jason was silent. Truth was, he was ready to join Nico and form a small group of loners.

Thalia stared into his eyes. Jason felt like he was on trial. “The Roman—Gwen—escaped,” Thalia said with a nod. “You let her go, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Jason, you’re a terrible liar.”

Jason scowled angrily and kicked at a stone. “I thought I could do this.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “I thought I knew who I was, sixteen years ago. I was Jason, your little brother”—“Stapler eater,” Thalia interrupted. Jason glared at her. “Then, I was the son of Jupiter, member of the Fifth. Then Reyna’s friend, Reyna’s best friend.” 

“A year ago, I thought I’d finally found who I was. I was Leo’s best friend, Piper’s boyfriend, and friends with—everyone here.” He spread his arms out at Camp Half-Blood.

“Now, I don’t know.”

“I know how you feel.” Thalia shifted on the bench they sat on. “Your sister. Luke’s—Luke’s friend. Annabeth’s friend. We were like a family.”

“And then a tree.”

“And then a tree,” Thalia agreed. “When I woke up, Luke wasn’t Luke. The world had changed. Jason, there’s nothing like coming back to a place and realizing—it wasn’t the place that changed, but you.”

“Lieutenant!” A young girl—thirteen?—ran up to them. Her silver jacket reflected the sunlight. “We’re leaving, right?” She glanced at two young Demeter kids. “They’re no fun.”

“Okay, Imani.” Thalia shot an amused look at Jason, who tried to return it, though these days, he could never focus. Maybe it was ADHD, but did ADHD fill your thoughts with death, war, and Reyna?

Out of all the people who’d helped Gwen escape, it was Reyna. Of course it had to be the person he couldn’t meet eyes with. Of course it had to be the person he’d thrown away with the trash. Of course it had to be the person who was stuck in his stupid heart—head. In his head.

The young girl—Imani—tugged Thalia away. “See you, Jason,” she called. “Don’t get killed.” She slowed down. “Love you!” Jason gave a halfhearted wave at his sister’s retreating back.

“Annabeth, look up.” Chiara Benvenuti pointed above their heads, where a large shadow soared overhead. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and spoke, “It’s Reyna’s pegasus.”

Kayla Knowles readied her bow. “Hold,” Annabeth warned, reaching an arm in front of Kayla. “There’s no one,” Chiara noted.

There was, indeed, no rider, but Guido had a small satchel strapped to his saddle. Annabeth pulled out a handwritten note scribbled on the back of an algebra page covered in doodles and numbers.

Jason leaned in. In messy script, it said,

_ Annabeth,  _

_ If our alliance means anything to you, meet me at Overland Park Arboretum & Botanical Gardens at seven at night (central time) on the 29th. Bring no one. Wear no armor and bring no weapons. I have sworn on the River Styx to do the same.  _

_ I want to save our camps. _

_ Please. _

_ Reyna _

The paper was crushed in Annabeth’s hand. The daughter of Athena looked torn, and she let out a puff of frustration. “Save both our camps, huh?” 

“Go,” Jason urged. Everyone turned to him. “Jason—” Annabeth studied him like a blueprint. “I don’t know.”

“Doesn't—doesn’t your friendship to the Romans mean anything?” he asked. He knew he should stop before he was kicked out of camp, but he couldn’t. “What about your friendship with Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, Frank, Reyna? Percy, Annabeth, you two went and saved the world with Hazel and Frank!”

He turned to Annabeth desperately. “Reyna flew across the world for both our camps.”

“I need time to think,” Annabeth muttered, staring at the ball of crushed paper in her fist. “But, I would like to save both camps.”


	27. et viam pacis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell by my updating pace, I have started school again...  
> Im not sure how often I’ll be writing, I’m hoping two-three times a week, maybe less, maybe more. Don’t know yet.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the support!

_september 28_

“Reyna, wait.” Reyna turned. “Silas, you—” He gave her a look. “I’m fine.” Reyna felt like she wanted to scream every time she saw her mentor.

_Three to six months._

“Before you go,” Silas said, rummaging in his jacket pocket, “I wanted to give you something.”

Reyna shoved her water bottle into her backpack and glanced at Silas. “This better not be . . . a goodbye gift, because—” “It’s not, you nervous wreck.” “I have a right to be scared,” Reyna defended immediately. “Why are you taking this so calm?”

Silas stopped digging around and looked at her. “The only regret I have leaving the earth is missing you,” he whispered. “Dakota, Bobby, Gwen. Jason.” Reyna felt a stab to the heart. “And New Rome. But we’d see each other again, y’know? Just don’t miss me too much.” “This isn’t funny.” Reyna tried to wipe her eyes before the tears showed.

She noticed Silas wince as he returned to searching his endless pockets. “Are you okay?” Silas waved her off. “Fine. Old phantom pain acting up.”

He found whatever he was looking for. Silas pressed a crumpled up ball of lined paper into Reyna’s shaking hands. “I found this,” he said as she took it, not daring to open the paper. “Just . . . stay true to yourself.”

He sighed. “That sounded so cliché.”

Reyna boarded Guido, map in hand and backpack strapped to her, ready to go to Overland Park. Silas looked up at her and gave her a smile. “Ave,” he said to her. “Ave,” Reyna repeated.

_This could be the last time you see that smile._

Silas raised his right arm and brought his hand to a salute. It was a small thing between her and Silas. And Jason. It was comforting. It sounded silly, but Reyna mustered all her courage, smiled a little, and returned the salute. 

“See you soon,” she said, and flew off.

* * *

Annabeth had a hard time choosing between the rocket-launching car or the flame-throwing truck.

In the end, she decided on a winged horse, considering she did not trust what young Harley had made. It was, apparently, “Leo Approved.” Comforting.

She chose pegasus.

Feeding a box of Dunkin’ Donuts to Blackjack, Percy kissed her goodbye. “Don’t be stupid,” he advised, “don’t be angry, and don’t be mean.”

“Don’t be mean, huh?” Annabeth huffed. 

“You don’t know the truth,” Percy said. “I guess . . .” He took a donut from the box. “I guess it’s better to know the truth. It hurts more, sometimes, but it’s the truth.” 

“Yeah. I guess.”

With her navigation device—also crafted by the Hephaestus kids—locked on Overland Park, Annabeth had a lot of time to think.

It would take her around fifteen hours to get to Kansas, if no monsters attacked. She wanted to get there before Reyna, simply out of spite. Annabeth had been expecting monster attacks or weird demigod shenanigans, like exploding cruise ships or random statues that needed to be delivered across the world ASAP, Amazon Prime style. 

Not goddesses who popped up in midair. 

Annabeth liked flying, unlike Thalia. There was no traffic and no way to get into a crash (except for airplanes, but Blackjack flew too low for those).

But, of course, immortals would show up like traffic cops and stop her. 

The goddess hovering in front of Annabeth was seven feet tall, white robes flowing like a stream, eyes glowing brightly. Annabeth had no idea who she was, but she managed to nod politely. “H—hello,” Annabeth said, “my, uh, m’lady. It’s an honor.”

“You do not know me,” she hissed. Annabeth was seriously considering that this wasn’t a goddess but some crazed demon angel who was lost. “Uh, no, ma’am, sorry.”

How did she know?

“Do not underestimate me, Annabeth Chase.” “Okay. I’m—kind of running late to a really important meeting, so if you’d just move out of the way, it’d be _greatly_ appreciated.”

“Important, yes.” Smoke billowed from the weird goddess’ mouth, not unlike the way Rachel Dare told prophecies. “But you are not late.” 

“Um, no, I guess not.”

“But important,” the goddess insisted. “This will change the world. These two groups should never have met.” “But—” “I see all, Annabeth Chase. I see the rise of the night and the fall of the day. I see armies die and worlds fall.” She hissed again, letting out a puff of smoke.

“I see truth, I see lies.”

“You’re the goddess of truth,” Annabeth realized. She racked her brain, trying to think. 

“Veritas. It is I.” 

“You’re Roman,” Annabeth stated blandly. “So I am.” “Why are you here?” “Do not dismiss me, Greek. I am nothing like Juno. I am not Jupiter, nor Neptune, nor Pluto. But my powers can tear apart the soul.” “Vicious.”

“Yes,” Veritas growled. “I can help you, Annabeth Chase. I can help you find the truth.” Annabeth blinked. “How?” The truth,she conceded, would be nice.

A low rumble sounded in the back of Veritas’ throat. “Again, you underestimate me. I thought a daughter of Athena would understand the true extent of my powers.”

“Why would you help me?” Annabeth demanded. “You’re Roman. Are you not going to help Reyna?” 

Veritas’ face twisted into a scowl. “Truth,” she said, “is important to Rome. Honesty. It makes up a true Roman. Reyna Ramírez-Arellano is a liar who runs from her sins. I will do anything to uncover truths, whether it is helping Greeks or Romans.”

“Okay, fine.” Annabeth decided she trusted Veritas’ Ted Talk and sized up the goddess. Maybe a little rude, but the immortals had sunk pretty low, and so far, they hadn’t done anything to redeem Annabeth’s respect. The only two goddesses she could tolerate were probably her mother and Artemis.

“If you’re a goddess, meet me in Overland Park and Arboretum,” Annabeth instructed. “In Kansas, and you can help me, or so you say.”

Without another word, Veritas vanished.

* * *

A fine mist hung in the air, like white lace curtains draped across the sky.

It felt good, cool against Reyna’s skin as they flew. She shifted, and the small paper in her pocket moved as well.

With a sigh, Reyna unfolded the paper. 

_Reyna,_

Great. It was addressed to her.

_I’m lost._

The handwriting was too familiar, the letters slightly crooked and loopy. 

_And all I remember is you. Not just you, but . . . your name, it’s burned into my mind like a fire that won’t go out._

_It’s night, right now, when I’m writing this. And I don’t know who you are. I don’t know where you are. Heck, I don’t know if you’re alive. Maybe you were my friend from an alternate world._

_Were we friends?_

_Yes. That’s the only question I know the answer to. We were definitely close. I don’t know if we were dating._

_But I hope you miss me, because I miss you._

_I don’t remember you, but I miss you._

_I don’t remember your face, but I remember your eyes, dark but bright._

_I remember your smile. Your laugh._

_I remember your cape. You’d never take that thing off._

_I remember those late nights, we’d stay up, and I remember, Reyna, I remember, that I felt I’d found a friend for life._

_I don’t know where you are, but I hope you’re waiting for me. I’ll find my way back home. Camp Jupiter, right?_

_I don’t know how long it’ll take, and I don’t know if you’ve moved on. Piper and Leo are here. Camp Half-Blood. It feels so familiar it hurts._

_Maybe you’re in pain. Maybe you’re gone. Maybe you’ve found a guy, or a girl, and you’re married. Maybe you’re still waiting._

_I remember one last thing._

_You told me this._

_“No matter how far apart we are, we’ll both be under the same sky. Same sun. Same moon. Same stars.”_

_I hope I see you again._

_I’ll see you again._

_—Jason_


	28. ultra spes

_ september 29 _

Reyna rode through the night, cape flapping. And no, it didn’t count as armor. If Annabeth brought weapons, at least she’d have some sort of protection.

Her hands were numb, shaking as she gripped Guido’s reins. The note was tucked in her pocket, another reminder of the past.

The moon was bright, a sliver of light shining through the dark clouds. It was windy, and Guido had to flap his wings hard. Reyna didn’t want to overwork her pegasus, so she urged him downwards, looking for a safe place to land. 

It was then that the gryphons attacked.

They were quick and lithe, darting forward. One grabbed onto Guido’s right wing. The pegasus whinnied in pain and writhed out of the monster’s grasp, but his wing was bent oddly and they were slowly tilting to the right, as his wing was now immobile. 

Reyna spotted three gryphons, their beaks reflecting in the moonlight. As two of them dived in, Reyna did her best to cover Guido with her cape. 

She left herself exposed, and the next thing she knew was a burning pain across her face. Reyna gave a cry of pain as one hand shot up towards her left eye. The gryphon’s claws had raked across her eye, leaving three deep gashes. Her eye was rapidly swelling, vision blurry with blood. 

“Down,” she hissed to Guido. “Down, bud. It’s going to be okay.” They weren’t so much flying anymore. More like plummeting.

Hurtling downwards, Reyna did her best to yank Guido upwards slightly with one hand, but she herself was going dizzy with pain, and the hand not against her face lost the reins. 

It was a free-fall now. Guido was shrieking, and the gryphons were relentlessly swooping down for a chance to scratch either of them. 

Images flashed through Reyna’s mind—Scipio. Their flight across the Atlantic. The attack of the gryphons. The way her dagger had just—just ended a life. It was all too familiar. The ground grew closer.

Maybe it was less painful to die. No bounty over her head. The Greeks could do what they wanted with her dead body.

New images ran through her head.

Silas, smiling at her, saluting.

Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby, shoving each other around, all three of them laughing like crazy.

And Jason.

“C’mon,” Reyna growled into Guido’s ear through gritted teeth.  _ “Come on!”  _ She sent all the strength in her towards her pegasus. “Fly, Guido! Just a little!”

The ground was twenty feet away.

Ten feet.

Five.

Guido pulled up, and for a brief moment, they were safe. But that was the most either of them could do, and they skidded across the hard earth as the gryphons came in for the kill. 

* * *

Thank gods, Annabeth beat Reyna. Sometime before the sun was highest, Blackjack touched down in Overland Park, worn out but unhurt.

There was no sign of the praetor, though it would be just like Reyna to sneak up on her. Annabeth glanced around the park once before taking a seat at a small bench.

She unwrapped the sandwich she’d brought. It was the last food she had. Hopefully, she wouldn’t starve. Did McDonald’s allow pegasi to go through their drive-thru?

It was a peaceful place, Overland Park Arboretum & Botanical Gardens. The lake in front of her bubbled happily. Once or twice Annabeth thought she saw a naiad peep out of the water. The tree’s leaves above her fluttered down in a shower of red, brown, and yellow.

A crisp wind ran through her hair. 

“What kind?” A pop nearly caused Annabeth to fall off the bench. Veritas stood behind her, looking smug.

“Wh—what?” Annabeth tried to hide her fear.

“What kind of sandwich?” Veritas asked casually, cracking her knuckles. 

“O—oh. BLT.” 

The goddess frowned. “Beef?”

“BLT,” Annabeth explained. “Bacon. Lettuce. Tomato.” Veritas snorted. “Back in the day, slap a piece of salted beef on your old bread and that was good enough.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Demigods.” Annabeth wanted to protest this was a “normal human” thing but she held her tongue.

Veritas began harassing the young ducklings waddling along the sidewalk. Annabeth was grateful there were no people at the park. Maybe the Mist would cover Veritas up as some old hag.

“She’s late,” Annabeth grumbled after giving the ducks some of her lettuce (bread was, in fact, not great for them). 

“She is not late,” Veritas stated matter-of-factly. “That is a lie. She has twelve hours and sixteen minutes to arrive at Overland Park Arboretum & Botanical Gardens.” 

Annabeth scowled. 

Many hours later, there was still no sign of Camp Jupiter’s praetor. The sun had vanished under the horizon. Annabeth had strolled around the park and gardens—it was a nice place—but there was an ominous feeling in the air. Or maybe she was just chilly.

Veritas had disappeared, and if that was good or bad, Annabeth didn’t know. 

There was another loud pop, and Veritas appeared. “Can’t you do that quieter?” Annabeth demanded, whirling around to face the goddess. “Ah, well,” Veritas said, “it’s more fun this way.”

“What did you want?” Annabeth muttered, crossing both arms.

“She’s here,” Veritas said, eyes gleaming excitedly. “The Roman is here.”


	29. non est pax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters today :)

_ septemper 29, cont’d _

Reyna must have blacked out. Half her face was numb with pain, Guido was laying on his side inhaling in ragged wheezes, and the gryphons were circling overhead like vultures picking on dead bodies.

Reyna stood protectively over Guido. It was hard to see with one eye. Reyna swung her sword, but she was reluctant to hurt the gryphons. They were animals. 

“Stay back!” she yelled. “Stay back and I won’t slaughter each and every one of you!” 

They got the message. Or it could have been the fact they’d lost interest in attacking them. After ensuring the immediate threat was gone, Reyna knew she should have next checked her surroundings, but she was too concerned over Guido. If they didn’t make it to Overland Park . . .

Reyna hurriedly searched through her bag, and let out a breath, relieved, when she felt her fingers grasp onto a small bottle of nectar.

Guido’s wing didn’t appear to be broken, yet Reyna couldn’t control her panic. 

_ Scipio. _

She desperately poured nectar over the worst of her pegasus’ wounds. “It’ll be okay,” she soothed, trying to ignore her own pain. “I’ll find my way to Overland Park.” Reyna glanced up at the sky. The sun was steadily going down. 

After she’d run out of nectar, Reyna sat with Guido, sending him her energy until she wanted to curl up and pass out. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was all a haze of pain and exhaustion. At sunset, she got to her feet shakily. 

_ Screw this meeting. I’ll just stay here. _

Reyna knew she really couldn’t. She wouldn’t break her own promises. Besides, this meeting was deciding the fate of both camps—war or peace. She was beginning to have hesitations. Was it really wise to send a Roman daughter of war and a Greek daughter of war?

_ Yes.  _

She and Annabeth were friends. They were friends. They were friends. They were friends. They were friends.

Maybe if she said it enough times, she’d believe it. 

“When you can,” Reyna said, kissing Guido’s muzzle, “get out of here. Go back to Camp Jupiter.” Guido made what sounded like a neigh of protest. “I’m sorry I have to leave you behind,” Reyna continued. She checked his breathing, which was steady. Her idiot brain hadn’t thought to bring bandages so she’d torn off part of her jeans and stopped the bleeding best she could.

With one last look at her pegasus, Reyna began her search to find out wherever the heck she was.

Thank the stars and the gods and anything up in the sky, she wasn’t far from Overland Park Arboretum.

If, of course, a five-hour walk was considered “not far”, but Reyna wasn’t going to complain. She’d cleaned up at a gas station she’d passed along a highway—they’d crashed in a small field along the busy road.

The mortal working at the cash register had given her a strange yet concerned look when she walked in, which she understood when she pushed open the door to the gas station restroom.

Her reflection gazed at her. Her left eye had three red marks across it, and it was slightly swollen. She had bruises and blood covering her skin. With a tired sigh, Reyna rinsed her hands and face.

She’d gotten most of the blood off, and could kind of see out of her left eye again, though it still burned. 

Reyna had asked the person at the front what town they were in (Marysville) and, upon doing this, noticed the Kwik Trip sold pizza by the slice. She knew she needed to get going, but she had mortal money and her stomach was killing her, so she gave in and left the gas station with a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza, bottled water, and a map of the area.

She knew vaguely that she needed to go north and slightly east. When asking the person how long it’d take to walk to Overland Park Arboretum, the cashier had questioned if she’d actually be walking. They’d given Reyna such a pitiful look that she quickly denied it. 

Reyna tried to keep her head down when she hiked alongside highways. She wasn’t sure it was wise to be in the mortal world walking around with no weapons whatsoever. Or armor. 

Her feet began to go numb and her broken leg was beginning to act up again. If she had to look on the bright side, at least her left eye would open again. Wow, lucky, right?

At least she wasn’t blind.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ after tromping through a massive field, the stupid place came into view. Oh, right, she also had to find Annabeth.

There were trails everywhere. Reyna was currently standing in the middle of a forest, on a hot, buggy trail, and the only thought going through her mind was  _ this place sucks.  _ The trail led back to what Reyna assumed was the main entrance.

The parking lot was empty except for two cars. A deep blue lake was in the center of a ring of benches, flowers, and happy things. She wouldn’t have been surprised if unicorns were grazing in the grass. 

Reyna scowled. Why couldn’t she have ended up here?

Then she saw Annabeth, across the water. She was sitting on a bench gleaming gold and bronze. What appeared to be a statue of a painter was beside her. And someone else. Reyna squinted. Was that a mortal? They were really tall. Reyna suspected Annabeth had brought a friend.

She took her time going around the pond. Or lake. Was it a pond? Or a lake?

It was getting darker by the minute. Her footsteps were quiet, softly beating against the concrete path. Cicadas buzzed their night song.

If Annabeth knew she’d come, she showed no indication, gray eyes trained on the water as if expecting Reyna to appear out of the pond.

The daughter of Athena turned to face her at last. Her eyes were hard as stone, but there was something else, too—hope. She wanted to stop the war brewing. 

Reyna matched Annabeth’s gaze. She didn’t acknowledge the person (it was definitely not a mortal) standing behind the bench, but they had an unnerving aura. 

It felt like those times she’d seen people meet and handshake but grip each other so hard it was like they were trying to strangle the other’s wrists.

Yeah, that happened. When Reyna pulled away, her hand throbbed, though she felt a twinge of satisfaction seeing Annabeth rub her own wrist.

“Chase.”

Annabeth gave a terse nod.

“Ramírez-Arellano.”

“Let’s talk, shall we?” 

* * *

The first thing Annabeth noticed about Reyna was the wound across her left eye. 

Three dark lines, each two inches long, ran down her eyelid then continued down another inch. The praetor looked tired.

Reyna didn’t elaborate as she sat down near Annabeth on the bench. Reyna didn’t speak, just stared across the water. 

It would’ve been romantic had Annabeth not been straight and the fact they were in a . . . difficult relationship. 

“You asked for me,” Annabeth prompted, not making eye contact.

“Yeah.”

Annabeth couldn’t help but feel annoyed. She spoke, “Are you gonna  _ say _ anything?”

Reyna scuffed her sneakers against the ground. Her ADHD hands roamed around, probably wishing they had a weapon to hold. Annabeth could relate.

“Who’s your friend?” Reyna finally asked. 

Well, shoot. Annabeth hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Uh—” 

“I am Veritas,” Veritas introduced. 

Reyna twisted to look at the immortal. “Goddess of truth,” she finished. “Correct.” There was a hungry gleam in Veritas' eyes, and based off the scared look in Reyna’s gaze, she saw it too.

“Why is she here?” Reyna demanded, voice shaking slightly. 

“I don’t know!” Annabeth put her hands up. “She appeared on my way here!”

“You accepted my help, Annabeth Chase.” Annabeth gritted her teeth. 

“Is this true?” Reyna glared at Annabeth.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Veritas mused. “Why on earth would you believe me? I guess you should ask the goddess of truth. Oh, wait,  _ that’s me.”  _

Great. The goddess was annoying  _ and  _ sarcastic.

Reyna scowled at Veritas. “So, why are you here?” “Truth.” Smoke escaped Veritas’ mouth.

They had been on their way to a civil conversation, but Veritas behind them was not helping. “Veritas, go on a walk or something,” Annabeth muttered. Veritas twirled a strand of white hair. “All right. The truth will come out soon enough.” She began circling around the pond.

The two daughters of war didn’t speak. What did one say now?  _ ‘Sup?  _

“How’s camp?” Annabeth tried. 

“Fine.”

Hooray, no blood was spilled. That was a win in Annabeth’s book. 

“I want peace as much as you do,” Annabeth said. “I want to work with you.”

“Do you really, Annabeth? Do you really? Tell me, then, why you decided to attack me.”

“Reyna, I found a quarter of the camp dead—”

“Did you . . . did you get your numbers back up?” Reyna asked quietly. Annabeth froze, surprised. Maybe Reyna was just taking mental notes for when she planned on conquering Camp Half-Blood or whatever, but there was genuine concern in her voice.

“Some,” Annabeth said. She stared at the water. “We’ll get some winter campers soon. Then they’ll leave and the summer campers will come ‘round.”

“There was no need to attack me, y’know.” 

_ Well, duh, I realize that now, Captain Obvious,  _ Annabeth thought.

“Reyna, in the moment, I was in shock. I was angry, sad, grieving, I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“And do you still suspect me?” “Everyone’s a suspect,” Annabeth muttered. Reyna’s voice took on a dangerous edge. “So you do,” she said. 

“Not you specifically—”

“Gonna lie when the truth goddess’ gone, huh?” They still hadn’t met each other’s eyes.

“The truth goddess is right here,” Veritas said.

Annabeth bit back a groan and focused back on Reyna. Well, her shoes. 

“It’ll take time,” Annabeth said. “To fix this tension between our camps. To save them. To protect our loved ones. But I just—I just first want one answer from you. And answer truthfully.”

“I can help with that,” Veritas said calmly. Reyna visibly tensed.

“What do you want to know?” Reyna growled. Annabeth looked up and finally stared into Reyna’s dark eyes.

“Tell me,” she said, voice quiet and deadly, “are you a murderer?” It was all she wanted to know. One question, one answer, and she’d go home happy. 

Fear and panic appeared in Reyna’s eyes as Veritas waved a hand casually. Reyna’s breathing sped up, and it looked like she was fighting demons inside her. “Are you?” Annabeth repeated.

“The truth,” Veritas purred. 

“Yes,” Reyna said, looking like she was being choked from the inside.

Annabeth stood up. “Reyna, why?” Reyna scrambled back, tears forming. “Annabeth, hear me out! It’s not—” 

“That’s all the proof I needed,” Annabeth snapped. “You’re going to regret this decision,” Reyna said angrily. “I swear it on the River Styx, Annabeth, it—” 

“This means war,” Annabeth said, whipping around. “Go home. It won’t be there much longer.”


	30. incipit bellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags a little bit, because I realized how misleading they were—thank you to anyone who’s stuck around to the end, especially the jeyna shippers. More is coming, I promise. 
> 
> I know it wasn’t really Jason/Reyna, but thank you to everyone who’s read this story. I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter.

_september 30_

It was her fault. It was all her fault. Reyna was going into shock. She needed to get back to camp, now.

Guido had hopefully returned back to camp. Reyna stared out the Greyhound window miserably. She was exhausted, but there was only one thing on her mind.

She needed to get to camp.

Annabeth wouldn’t do that. Annabeth was her friend. Annabeth had wanted peace, too. 

Reyna was on a bus headed towards Topeka, where she’d be catching the train back to Cali. 

If she had enough money for the train.

If the train got there.

If the train went that far.

Well, if there even was a train service in Topeka.

Yeah, she hadn’t planned this out the best.

Reyna tried to relax as the bus stumbled along the road, going over every cone and pothole in existence. 

Unfortunately, Reyna wasn’t driving, which meant she couldn’t speed all the way back to San Francisco. And she sure couldn’t go up to the driver and say, _Hey. Mind going a little faster? My friend just threatened to blow up my city._

That’d work.

Reyna dug through her backpack, looking for mortal money. She found exactly one sweatshirt, one half-full canteen of nectar, a bottle of water, a Ziploc bag of ambrosia, and thirty dollars and sixty-three cents.

And no weapons.

Reyna let out a long breath and laid back in her seat, watching the boring Kansas land roll by. _Hurry up!_ she wanted to scream at the bus driver. Then again, it wasn’t his fault Reyna was thrown into yet another war.

_Just like my dad._

_One too many wars._

Reyna shook her head and focused on the scenery.

Something dark flashed in the reflection of the bus window.

Something that didn’t mix with the usual crowd of mortals. Reyna turned in her seat to look up and down the aisle. Mortals were sleeping, talking quietly, and tapping away at their phones. 

There it was again. Reyna could’ve sworn she’d seen a human silhouette, a black shadow against the back of the bus with deep blue eyes.

But there was nothing there. Just an elderly man, talking animatedly to a woman beside him.

It could’ve been the sleep deprivation messing with Reyna’s mind, but . . . there was something—or someone—on this bus that shouldn’t be.

* * *

“I don’t know what’s—what’s—what’s wrong with me, Percy,” Annabeth confessed, feeling stressed and anxious. “There’s times I feel like I want to—to _kill,_ and I just feel really violent, and then moments later, I’ll snap out of it—”

“Take a deep breath,” Percy advised, sitting next to her on Cabin Six’s front steps. 

Annabeth did. “When I was meeting with Reyna the second time, Percy,” Annabeth continued, “there was a moment where I almost attacked her. And then I was like, ‘What am I thinking?’” She rubbed her temples. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Tell me about the meeting.”

Oh, gods. This part wasn’t about Annabeth. This was about Reyna. Annabeth felt anger—real anger, _her_ anger—begin to rise up. 

_Deep breath. Calm._

“We talked,” Annabeth began. “We kept it civil for about two sentences.” Percy groaned. “Really, Wise Girl?” “You try talking to her,” Annabeth grumbled. 

“Anyway, I met . . . a goddess.” Percy frowned. “Who?”

“Roman,” Annabeth said. “Name’s Veritas. Goddess of truth. She wanted to help me.”

“Did she?”

“Well, yes, but . . .” “Go on,” Percy prompted.

“I asked Reyna one question.” “’Kay.” “I asked, ‘Are you a murderer?’”

Percy gazed across the horizon. He mouthed the words, _murderer, murderer, murderer._ It was definitely unsettling. 

“What happened next?”

“It was like—I think Veritas was forcing the truth out of Reyna.” Annabeth stared at the ground. “And the answer was yes.”

Percy mouthed, _murderer._

“It was her?” he asked softly. 

Annabeth didn’t answer.

She was vaguely aware of a large shadow hovering over her and Percy. She looked up at the sky and spoke, “Move. Percy!” She tackled him off the steps and they tumbled onto the sandy ground a few yards away—just in time for the Athena cabin to explode in a shower of dust, debris, and smoke.

Percy stood, looking horrified. “What happened?” Her boyfriend glanced up. “Annabeth, an eagle. A giant eagle. Like the ones at Camp Jupiter.” Annabeth didn’t hear him. 

Her attention was on the limp body among the rubble. 

Her brother. Kingsley was immediately recognized. He wasn’t moving, blond hair rippling in the wind. 

A little ways left, a smoking ball of celestial bronze glowed.

Kingsley's body was covered in planks of wood—all that remained of Cabin Six. He wasn’t breathing.

“He’s dead.”

The realization didn’t hit her until at the meeting Chiron called.

She recounted what happened at the cabin counselor meeting. At that moment, Annabeth wanted Reyna dead.

* * *

“Camp Jupiter fired.” Jason didn’t want to believe it.

“They fired on us,” Annabeth said, voice breaking. “Kingsley was in the cabin. He was killed by the explosion. He’s in—in Elysium now.”

Jason saw Percy give Annabeth’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“There was a note.” Percy stood up beside his girlfriend. 

_“‘This is our warning,’”_ he read. _“‘Our senior praetor hasn’t returned.’”_ Annabeth blinked. “Really?” She scowled. “They could be lying.”

Jason’s gut twisted. What kind of a cruel world did they live in where no one could trust anyone?

_“‘But until she does, we will not attack._

_It has gone to—_ they misspelled too— _far. We are in too deep. This means war, but not just yet._

_You gave your warning. This is ours.’”_

“A warning,” Annabeth repeated slowly. “A warning.” She took the paper from Percy and crumpled it up with one hand.

“That wasn’t a warning.” Annabeth’s voice was low and quiet, venom poisoning every word. Jason could definitely see the war goddess side of her—a lot like Reyna. “A warning does not _kill_ people. Kingsley was twelve years old and the Romans ended his life.” She gazed at everyone gathered around the ping pong table.

“They’re right about one thing,” Annabeth said. “We are in too deep. This is war.”

Will Solace raised his hand. “And if we don’t want to fight?” he asked evenly.

Annabeth looked murderous for a split second, then seemed to recollect herself. “Are you not going to fight?”

“My loyalty is with Camp Half-Blood, forever,” Will said. “Annabeth, you know this. But I am not a fighter.” “Can I rely on you and your siblings as our medics?” she asked. 

“I will. Kayla and Austin are more than willing to battle,” he said. “But what about our younger campers? Harley is eight. Ryan and Santiago are seven years old. Bailey is six, Annabeth. Are you going to send a _six year old_ into war? Annabeth, do you hear yourself right now? Bailey should be playing with stuffed animals and coloring pictures and learning to read! He is a _kindergartner,_ Annabeth.”

The youngest camper, Bailey, a son of Aphrodite, was a cute kid. Jason couldn’t picture the boy holding a sword, trying to fight the Romans.

Percy gently brushed Annabeth’s shoulder. “Right. Right, sorry. No one needs to fight,” she said. “I’ll fight,” Sherman Yang supplied. Jason scowled at the son of Ares but didn’t say anything. Piper sat beside him, running her fingers up and down her cornucopia. “I will, too,” she said slowly, “if I have to.”

Annabeth nodded. “And your cabin?” When Will opened his mouth, Annabeth added, “Lacy and Mitchell won’t fight unless they want to.” Her gaze darkened. “Those two are old enough to decide for themselves. If not, they can help you”—she nodded at Will—“or, if they want, serve as messengers.”

Piper nodded.

“No one needs to fight,” Annabeth repeated. She locked eyes with each counselor. 

“Hey, Wise Girl,” Percy said. “Tyson and Ella are traveling around. I can get their friends on our side.” He shifted, like he didn’t want to be there. He probably didn’t. Jason sure didn’t. 

Annabeth nodded again. “Where’s Leo?” Piper stood. “I’ll get him.” Annabeth watched her go. Jason studied Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena’s eyes shifted hues: from light gray to dark, in sync with her mood. She took a deep breath as Leo and Piper entered the rec room. 

“’Sup?” Leo slid in between Will and Chiara. “We going to war?” Annabeth glared. “This isn’t a joke. Kingsley was killed because of this”—she waved her hands—“ _rivalry._ The Romans fired on our camp. As a warning, they killed a camper. A camper who was twelve. Kingsley had nothing to do with this. It’s too much.” 

_Shouldn’t we not go to war then?_ Jason thought.

“Leo, map.” Leo handed Annabeth a large rolled-up map of the States. San Francisco was circled in red Sharpie.

“I made a route to the camp,” Annabeth said grimly, tracing a finger along a line that went from New York to California. “Leo, is Festus ready?” 

Leo, for once, looked serious. “Yeah.” He let out a sigh. “Just . . . think this through once, will you?” Annabeth took a deep breath. “I—fine.” She met eyes with Jason, and he was chilled to the bone. There was an evil glint in Annabeth’s eyes.

“Weapons ready?” Annabeth asked Leo.

“Yep.”

“Festus?”

“Yep.”

“The ship?”

“Woah, woah.” Percy raised his hands. “Back up. Did you make the _Argo III_ or something?” He squinted at Leo.

Leo cracked a small smile. “ _Argo II Jr,_ man. A lot smaller. Like, a lot smaller. But it’ll do the job.” Leo’s face fell and he stared at the table.

_The job._

“The Romans gave us their warning shot,” Annabeth said. “And so did we. But I’m not going to wait for them to fight.” She glared. “We bring the fight to them.”

She began scribbling on the map. “Everyone fighting, listen up. This is it. We leave now.”

_This is it._

“Now?” Will shot a look at Annabeth. “Now,” she agreed. “If this works, we’ll be in California by tomorrow at noon.” Leo nodded his agreement, though he looked troubled. Everyone else had the same identical mask on.

Annabeth stabbed her dagger into the ping pong table. Well, guess no one would be playing ping pong for a while.

The knife hit true—right in the heart of California.

“We strike at dusk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of October’s Fall is up!
> 
> And—if anyone has any series name ideas, I’d love to hear them. The current series name may or may not be changed—not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
